The Alpha's Mate
by WriterGirl9
Summary: In the sleepy little town of Beacon Hills theres lies a social hierarchy that no one talks about. The Hale has been protecting the town for over a hundred years. Derek Hale rules firm but fair with very little rules. Derek's rules are about to broken, and the Alpha is going to find his mate. What is an Alpha without a mate after all?
1. Beacon Hills

In the sleepy little town of Beacon Hills there's a social hierarchy that no one really speaks of. Well except for in the dead of night, and behind closed doors in hushed whispers; they all talk about the pack. While some fear the pack most are grateful. They are the real reason why people don't lock their doors at night, or why parents aren't afraid to allow their children to go out and play. They are the reason that the town is considered to be one of the safest in the country. The Hale pack has been protecting the sleepy little town of Beacon Hills for the better part of the last one hundred and fifty years. Even after almost being totally decimated by a fire that was set with the purpose of destroying the Hale family by killing every single member. Almost killing every memeber. It may have taken years but the surviving members of the pack managed to band together keeping hold of the territory, and exacting revenge on all of those who were responsible for the fire. One by one those responsible were made to pay for their crimes; saving the best for last. She had a very special punishment set for her.

Kate Argent was given the bite, and after her first transition she was then denied the effects of the moon. For many months she was locked in a room without sun light or moon light. Only when she was nice and rabbied was she allowed to shift, and then promptly set lose on her family. Ripping into their flesh with her teeth and tearing them into pieces with her claws she killed them one by one. She did to her family what she had intended to do to the Hales, and was turned into the one thing she hated the most. A werewolf. Although a member of the pack she does not receive the same amount of respect as the others. She is often mistreated and abused by the other pack members force to do their bidding. The only saving grace is the mercy that was shown to her only brother and his daughter. They were allowed to live. Not that their lives have been pleasant.

Derek Hale is the Alpha of the Hale pack with the honor being past down to him with the passing of his father not at the hands of another wolf, but murder. At twenty five he rules firm but fair. He is a handsome man: tall, tanned skinned, toned muscles, and startling green eyes. He is not only responsible for the pack, but for also maintaing the Hale family fortune and legacy. However, his most important job is being in charge of his younger brother Scott.

Scott Hale is the younger brother of Derek Hale. And Derek is very protective of his little brother. He is your average sixteen year old boy. His only worries are school, lacrosse, and girls. Oh man did he love girls. His has provided a good life for him, and it is because of Derek that Scott turned out to be the will adjustted, and fun loving kid that he was. He his very popular with his classmates due to the fact that he is a star athelate. Much like his brother he is tall tan, and well built. The only differences are his slightly crocked jaw, and his brown eyes.

Peter Hale lost everything in the fire. His wife, his son, and last but not least his mind. For years he waisted away in the nursing home as his body healed itself one cell at a time. However, it would be his nephew who gave the final push to get better with the news that his youngest son was alive. The happy news was short lived as he also learned of the horrible conditions his son was living in. In short order he came back to the land of the living and exacted his revenge on those who were abusing his son, and it was a work of art. He did to the Leahey man what he did to his son. He locked the Leahey man in a freezer, over and over again until the manlost his mind. It was rather poetic that he spends his days locked in his own head. Peter would get his son back, and would find his mate in the nurse that was taking care of him: Melissa McCall.

Isaac Hale is the spitting image of his father. Both males are tall and lanky with well sculpted bodies, and a mess of curly blond hair. He did not remember his life as a Hale before the fire, but he loves his family and took to being a Hale rather quickly. He is the closest to his cousin Scott. The two being near in age it is not hard to figure out why. Both attend the same school, play lacrosse, and are on the cross country team. They may be cousins but they are closer then brothers, and Isaac wouldn't have it any other way.

Keeping a leash on the town wasn't easy, it required keeping a few select people in the know, and setting some strict rules. This was also done with subtly and finesse; as to not scary people off or to cause an up roar. The major player that Derek got on his side first was the town's sherif. Derek respected the man, after all he was an an honest cop who genuinely wanted to help people. He was one of the cops who investigated the fire. He was also the only one who supported Derek as Scott's guardian, and for that Derek was very grateful. The sherif had one child, and a dead wife. His son was the same age as Scott and Isaac and the three of them were very close. It was Derek's fondness for the sherif that saved the sherif's life when Derek returned to town. He laid his plan out simply, and clearly for the sherif, and finally he offered him a choice: join him or become the enemy. No one could ever accuse the sherif of being a stupid man. He readily agreed with Derek's offer and then was given the bite. Next was reattaining everything that once bore the name Hale, and that was most of the real-estate in town. Now that took some doing, but with some persuasion Derek was not only able to get back everything that was once his but he was also able to get all of those with importance and power on his side. Most of the Hale holdings were divided amoung the hunters who helped with the fire. Derek took great pleasure in getting those deeds. As for the rules, he didn't have many. The first was all town business went through him. The second was justice was done on his terms. The third was anyone who knew his family secret was never allowed to leave. And the final rule was no one moved into the town without his approval first.

Derek's rules were about to be broken, and the alpha at long last was going to find a mate. After all what is an alpha without their mate?


	2. Breaking the Rules

**Raven Court Road was like many other streets, roads, and culdisacks in Beacon Hills. It was lined with rows and rows of house each with a garage and freshly manicured lawn being protected by white picket fences. A soft glow was being cast against the street from the lines of street lamps, and from the every present moon and stars. Many of the inhabitants of Raven Court Road where sound asleep tucked in their beds. That was every house except for the Stilinksi house.**

"Awe dad, Derek's gonna be mad." Stiles Stilinksi paced while rubbing a head through his short copper colored hair. Stiles wasn't like the other children of Beacon Hills. While his peers lived in the security of the safety of the town, Stiles knew truth that the towns safety came with a price. With knowledge come responsibility, and Stiles carries that weight around with him. It wasn't like it was hard to figure out; with his dad and two best friends being werewolves. There were only so many excuses for why they disappeared every full moon. "You broke the rules dad. You know what happens to those who break Derek's rules." Stiles continued to whine. For the first time in his life Stiles was scared of the Hales. Even with the knowledge of the savagery that they were capable of he never once feared them. And why would he? He was considered a friend, and his father was pack. Now though he was afraid. Afraid for his father and what Derek might do.

The sherif sat at his dinning room table with a half finished bottle of Jack Daniels sitting in front of him. For several hours he sat trying to think of a way out of the mess that he had gotten himself into. He should have been smarter, but when he got that call all form of reason went out the window and raw emotion took over. "I know son, I know. What was I suppose to do? She is the only child of my only sister, turning her away would have caused more suspicion. Derek will understand that I made the right call." At least thats what the sherif told himself.

"You know the rules, no one comes to town without Derek's approval first!" Stiles practically cried to his father.

"I know son, and thats why once I call for Derek you are gonna go upstairs, and go to bed. No matter what you may hear you don't leave your room." The sherif poured two more shots and offered one to his son. Even underage he knew they both needed the liquid courage. The two man gave each other a quick hug, and then the sherif howled for his Alpha.

Stiles thought about arguing with his dad, but for once in his life kept his mouth shut. His father was already stressed, and he didn't need to add to it. He made his way to the stairs and gave his father one last look before disappearing into the darkness. He could only hope that Derek would show mercy.

Derek woke to the sound of one of his wolves calling for him. He knew who it was immediately and he knew that his pup was panicked. He dressed quickly and for gone his car in favor of running. He was faster then a car anyway and the woods were a faster and familiar short cut on foot rather then taking the streets. Derek slowed his pace to a steady jug once the house came into view. Taking the familiar path he let himself into the Stilinksi house hold. "John, what happened?"

Derek was surprised to find his pup sitting calmly at the table drinking. "Derek sit have a drink." The sherif poured to more shots and waited for Derek to join him. Derek did not miss the shaking of his beta's hands.

Derek took the offered drink, and finished it quickly. "What is going on John, you called me in the middle of the night."

The old battle worn sherif ran a head threw his hair and down his face mimicking the early actions of his son, he might as well just get it over with. "I broke the rules, or rather just one rule."

Whatever Derek thought he was going to hear that was not it. John had been nothing but a faithful and loyal wolf for the last ten years never stepping out of line once. Out of everyone he though to break one of his rules John was nowhere near that list. "What rule John?" Derek's eyes turned red at the knowledge and voice took on a snarl. The Alpha was coming out.

On instinct John lowered his head barring his neck as a sign of submission. "My niece is moving to town." He offered as an explanation, and frankly that was all the explanation that was need. John had allowed someone to move to town, to Derek's town, and Derek had not given his approval.

"Who is it?" Derek was quickly on his feet throwing his chair to the side. It didn't take much for him to have a hand tightly wrapped around his beta throat pushing him up against the nearest wall.

"She's my niece. The only child of my only sister. I didn't have a choice. Her parents just died, and it would have looked funny if I would have turned her away." John wheezed out trying to catch his breath. He could only pry that Derek wouldn't kill him, or worse kill Stiles.

The knowledge of the girl pulled at something in Derek. She was like him an orphan, except she didn't have a sibling like he did that kept him human. This girl was truly alone left with an uncle and a cousin that she barely knew. "You're a good wolf John, and you haven't disappointed me in ten years so I am going to give you a pass. Just this once." He slowly lowered the wolf down, he could feel the relief wash over the beta. "I'm gonna need a detailed file on her, and you are to bring her by the house so that I can properly vet her. For now I just want you to tell me the basics. What happened?"

John righted himself and with shaky hands poured himself another drink finishing off the bottle. "She's twenty two and just graduated from college. Her and her parents were coming home from dinner when they were hit by a drunk driver. Her father swerved the car so that he took the brunt of the hit. He died instantly. Meg, my sister, died three hours later from internal bleeding, and sever head trauma. She never regained consciousness. Abby, thats her name, she laid unconscious for a little over a week. They were able to repair the tear in her liver, remove her spleen, and get the swelling and bleeding in her brain down. She is a true miracle because even after all of that they are saying that she is going to make a full recovery. I got the call yesterday from the hospital. I couldn't turn her away."


	3. Its All New

Beacon Hills High School was like every other high school in the country. The grades ranged from freshmen to senior year, and housed all the children within the towns limits. There were the teachers yiu loved, the teachersnyiu hated. The school even had its own jrband legends. It really could be in any town USA. What made Beacon Hills different from most of the other high schools in the country was its focus on lacrosse. Lacrosse was the school sport and if you were lucky you got to play under the bright Saturday night lights. Lacrosse players were treated like Gods and were on the top of the social food chain setting social policy.

Stiles heaved a heavy sigh of relief closing his locker after shoving the last text book in his beg. The night before could have gone totally different, and bloody. They had gotten lucky. There was no use in dwelling on it now, everything had worked out and that was all that mattered. In a few hours he was going to have a new house mate. The cousin that he hadn't seen since she went off to college nearly five years ago. Now all they had to do was to make sure she didn't find out their little secret. Stiles was pulled out from his trance by the arrival of his two best friends. "Whoa!" He screamed in what he hoped sounded like a manly voice. Looking at the arm that was over his shoulder he rolled his eyes. "You suck Scott."

"Dude, it's not my fault that you aren't very perceptive." Scott laughed at his human friend. Stiles was one of the few humans that Scott actually liked. Truth be told he didn't even really consider him human since he was father was a wolf, and he was certain he would be given the bite when he turned eighteen. Another one of Derek's rules; those who receive the bite must be of age and willing. "So we're gonna be getting a new neighbor, what's she like?"

"Who are you idoits talking about?" Isaac joined the pair in their conversation as they walked into the chemistry classroom.

"Stiles' cousin; who is coming to live with him." Scott teased with a laugh as he took his seat. He promptly rolled up a piece of paper and threw it at his favorite target; Allison Argent. Scott hated the Argents, and with good reason, but lately his feelings for Allison were changing. Not that he would ever say that out loud or admit that to himself. So he kept on teasing her like nothing had ever changed.

Allison didn't need to turn around to know that it was Scott Hale who was tormenting her. He had been her tormentor since grade school and it had only gotten worse with age. Luckily for Allison she was soon joined by Lydia Martin; her best friend. "Ignore them and they will go away."

"Are you serious?" Isaac knew the rules as well as anybody and he was floored. "Well what she like?"

"I'm picturing a female Stiles." Scott laughed.

"Funny," Stiles got out his voice full of sarcasm. "I don't really know her truth be told. The last time I've seen her was five years ago before she went off to college. Before that we weren't terribly close. She lived on the other side of the country for crying out loud. "

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinksi, and Mr. Hale. Why am I not surprised that the three of you are interrupting my class?" Mr. Harris droned from the front of the room not even bothering to turn around. He knew those three voices well.

Isaac was the first to raise his hand."Because you're well aware of antics by now and got our behavior patterns down pat."

"Thank you Mr. Hale, you just earned you and your friends lunch time detention." Mr. Harris smiled at the young man.

"Jack ass." Both Scott and Stiles directed toward Isaac at the same time. They hadn't even been in school for a full hour and they had received detention. What away to start a new school year.

"You know maybe you can get Derek to talk to him." Stiles whined as they exited the classroom. "Maybe punch in the face?"

"I already tried. He said it was an abuse of power, and if I was gonna goof off I deserved whatever I got. Correction he said if I was gonna goof off with the rest of the stooges then we deserved what we got." Scott rolled his eyes remembering the conversation.

"So are you gonna come over after Lacrosse practice." Isaac cut in.

"Can't, dad wants to have a family night for Abby's first night in town. My presence has been requested." The trio broke off once they made it to the stairs.

"Hey Stiles pictures." Scott made a click motion with his fingers as him and Isaac made their way up the steps laughing. Stiles was starting to wonder why they were friends.

* * *

Abigail, Abby, Morgan was a petite blonde in her early twenties. She was tall, slim, with tanned skin, startling green eyes, and pouty lips. Se was as an attractive girl. She was the athletic type and had even been a member of a her college track team. In fact it was track that got her not only into college but also had it paid for. Not that she need the money nor did she rely on her athletic abilities, she was also brilliant graduating at the top of her class at Columbia. She had the world at her feet and many were surprised when she went into education. She wanted to be a teacher. Growing up in New York afford her opportunities that might not have been available to everyone. She wanted to give back. At least that was her plan before the accident. She had to give up her first teaching job because of the accident and she only hoped that she would be able to find another teaching job quickly. Abby sat starring out the window watching the trees pass her by as she drove in silence with her uncle to her new home. She didn't feel uncomfortable around John, but she just wasn't totally comfortable around him either. She barely new her uncle or her cousin. In total she had spent, maybe, a handful of times with them in her life. It didn't matter Abby was determined to make the best out of the situation. She was adaptable.

"Here we are." John pulled up to his house and began pulling bags out of the trunk.

Abby looked at the house and couldn't help but think the it looked like the house you would see in a life time movie. It was perfectly suburban, and a vast difference from where she had grown up. "Thanks Uncle John."

"Stiles should be inside already with food. I figured you could relax tonight and tomorrow I could take you to show you around the town. Oh and we got invited to brunch tomorrow. I hope thats alright."

"Yeah its fine."

* * *

The Hale empire was maintained from Derek's office located on the very last floor in the tallest building in town. It was exactly as one would expect. It was sparsely furnished with a dark mahogney desk with a laptop and picture frame on it. Two chairs were in the front and a leather chair in the back. Three of the walls were windows allowing for an unobstructed view of the town. Derek stood with his arms crossed and drink in hand as gazed out at his town; his kingdom. For the first time in a decade a stranger was coming to Beacon Hills and that had him worried. He was worried about the effect she would have on the town and he was worried about the president her arrival would set. Would he lose the precarious grip he had, would he be challenged, or would be be viewed as a benevolent ruler. Those were the thoughts that ran through Derek Hale's head.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Peter stood in Derek's door way with his arms crossed against his chest and his feet crossed at his ankles.

Derek didn't even turn around to acknowledge his uncle. "Uncle."

"The girl has you worried." Peter commented from the door way of his nephews office. He was always able to read his nephew.

Derek winced at his uncles words. He didn't want to show weakness. "Worried is a strong word. I would say more like concerned."

"Concerned or worried it doesn't matter she's a wild card. You should have punished him. You let him off far to light." Peter didn't even need to say a name Derek knew who he was deferring too.

Derek shook his head emphatically. "No, John knows he screwed up. He won't do it again." At least he hoped because if he did there would be sanctions sever sanctions.

"Repentant or not he broke a rule, and their should have been a consequence. What's to stop others from following his lead?" Peter watched as his nephews eyes turned red signaling that he was over stepping.

"I'll be there to stop anyone who thinks that they can break my rules. And if the girl is anything less then how sweet her uncle claimed her as then I'll deal with the both of them too" Peter held out his hands up in surrender at his nephews words.

"Oh well it doesn't matter now. What done is done. It's time to go home." Peter held out Derek's suit jacket for him.

Derek finished the last of his drink and met his uncle "Oh and by the way I need Melissa to throw together a brunch tomorrow. Something small and casual. It's only going to be us and the Skilinsksi'." Derek shrugged into his coat as informed his uncle of his plans.

"You want to do a met and greet to ascertain if the girl will be trouble. Smart very smart." Derek smirked at his uncles words. Peter needed to have more faith in him.


	4. Getting To Know You

Her uncle had been right by the time they had arrived Stiles was already waiting for them with food. People have this delusion that when something bad happens food makes it better. It is quit the opposite actually; you don't want to eat. She was surprised when she saw her cousin. He was no longer the scrawny awkward kid she remembered. He was tall, and tone with the same red hair as her mother. He was still just as funny as she remembered him though. The dinner that Stiles prepared was a tense one with none of the participants really knowing what to say to the other. After the pleasantries were out of the way the three of them didn't have a lot to talk about. Abby mainly listened. The interaction between the two men was very interesting especially when it came to food. Abby learned quickly that her uncle was on a strict diet, and it was Stiles purpose in life to keep him on it, and it was her uncles mission in life to find away to break it. In truth there were times that she felt like an intruder on private moments or that she was disrupting their routine.

"And that right there is why you have to watch him like a hawk, and have his deputy's watch him like a hawk." Stiles said as he piled vegetables on his father's dinner plate replacing the mashed potatoes.

After dinner Abby excused herself to her room. She simply didn't have it in her to try and play happy family. As she lay in her bed one word came to mind. Orphan; she wondered if the word even applied to her. She wasn't a child after all. She wasn't abandoned nor was she taken away. She was a college graduate and a women of twenty two. She should be more then able to take care of herself. And she had had parents. Two wonderful parents that loved her and watched her grow. And she loved them, and she was certain that this hole that was in inside of her was because of their absences. She was also certain that the hole would never be filled. As she lie on her bed she felt cold so cold even with the blankets wrapped tightly around her. And her chest hurt; it felt so tight as if someone had their fist around her heart. She didn't know when the tears started flowing or if she even cared that they were. Right now she just wanted to feel, even if how she felt was bad.

* * *

Abby heard her uncle and Stiles wake up and make their way down stairs. She had been up for hours, but she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to go down the steps and see her uncle and cousin instead of her parents. She wasn't ready to admit that this small town was now her home. More importantly she was ready to put a fake smile on her face and pretend that she was fine when all the while she was breaking inside. She sat at her window seat writing in her journal. It was something that the doctors suggested she do. It was while she was reading her past entries that she decided that she would fake it. She would fake saying she was fine even if she felt like crying. She would force a smile and be as charming as she could be. Because if she was anything, if her parents had taught her anything it was that she was a survivor.

An hour later her cousin barged into her room without knocking. Almost at once she could see that he realized what he did. "Ah crap I forgot to knock. Oh good your dressed. Dad wanted me to tell you that we are leaving in fifteen minutes. Oh and this is dad so he really means ten." Abby couldn't help the laugh that passed her lips. Stiles made her feel better, even if it was just for a few moments.

* * *

Derek had already made up his mind about the brunch. He was only going to be a pleasant to the girl as he needed to be, and once the food was gone he would be free to have his Saturday to himself.

Derek spent the morning hiding up in his room. It was the one place that he could ever get true privacy. After all no one was ever allowed in unless expressly invited, and today no one was invited. Derek was seated at his desk going over contracts for some of the properties that they were renting out. Maybe after the meal was over he could spend some much needed time with Scott. The teen was growing up so fast that the two of them barely spent time together anymore. It had become more and more difficult. Scott had his own life and his own commitments, and Derek devoted his time to the business, and running the town. Derek really needed a life; badly. Derek smelt her first, and the smell was intoxicating. He never experienced anything like it. He felt drunk or high he wasn't exactly sure it was something that he had never smelt before. It was pulling at somewhere inside of him that he wasn't aware existed. He found himself be lead by it, being pulled by it, towards it. For the first time in a long while Derek wasn't in control and he like it.

"For the love of anything Kate get the damn door!" He heard his cousin Isaac yell at the lowliest pack member.

Derek made it down the steps in record time and went to open the door. " Go help Melissa!" Derek barked orders at Kate motioning with his hand for her to leave.

"Hey yo Derek." Stiles greeted the older male a little unsure, and frankly stunned. As strange as it sounded it was odd to see Derek being bothered enough to open his own door.

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles. The teen looked shell shocked. Was it really that surprising that Derek knew how to open a door? "Stiles," Derek growled out. "Sherif," this time his tone was softer. "Is this your niece?" Derek look at the young women while he directed his question to the sherif.

"Abby Morgan." Abby stuck her hand out for the older male to shake. He shocked the other two males as he took her hand in his but instead of shaking it turned it over and placed a scot kiss on her wrist at the pulse point.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Derek." Abby smiled at the man and then removed her hand and placed it behind her back. This men, Derek, was looking at her with such intensity that it was making her feel uneasy.

Derek knew that her scent would be the most apparent at the pulse point. The point where the blood pimped the strongest. Blood was after all our essence. Derek got his confirmation that the hypnotizing smell was going from the women in front of him. She was delicious, and Derek decided that he was going to have her.

The little group stood still unsure of what they were suppose to do. While Derek was sure that the sherif had a clue what was going on, he also knew that Stiles and Abby didn't. Scott and Isaac came crashing down the steps pushing each other out of the others way as the battled for who would make it down the steps first. Finally the pair came stumbling and falling the down the last three steps landing on top of one another. "She does not look like a female Stiles." Isaac finally spoke.

"Oh for the love of," Stiles rolled his eyes at the antics of his friends. For the second time in as many days he was wondering why they were all friends.

"Pardon my brother and cousin they can't help themselves their idoits." Derek threw over his shoulder at his younger relatives. "We should head inside, please come in. I think the food is ready." Derek stood with his hand on the door as he waited for the guest to enter.

The table that Melissa put forth was lavish. It went above and beyond the simple meal that Derek had requested. Not that he minded, any excuse to have the girl in his home was a welcomed one. The formal dinning room held a table that could seat ten and was placed near the window that over looked the leak. It was a beautiful place to eat. The Hales moved quickly and sat in their familiar places. Derek and Peter both sat at opposite ends of the table making the each a head of the table. On Peter's right sat Isaac, and on his left Melissa. Scott sat on Derek's left and Stiles took the middle seat in between his two friends. That left only Abby and the sherif without a seat. As the sherif went to sit at Derek's right a quick look from his Alpha told him that was not where he would be sitting. He wanted Abby there.

Abby was quickly introduced to everyone as people began to dig in to the food. "So Abby let me just welcome you to Beacon Hills. I really hope you like it here." Melissa spoke.

"Thank you, and please thank you for doing this. It was very sweet of you." Abby used her hand to motion to the table.

"Oh it was no trouble." And that was the truth. It wasn't like Melissa had to do any of the work. Thats what they had Kate for.

"Tell us where are you from? John has told us so little." Peter chimed in. Both Peter and John shared a look. A look that read while Derek might have forgiven John Peter didn't.

"Oh I'm from New York. Manhattan to be exact."

"You don't sound like your from New York. Don't you all have accents?" Scott asked with a mouth full of food.

"Scott, swallow then talk." Derek reminded his brother. Abby was reward with a smile from Scott as he chewed his food.

Abby had to laugh at little at the question. It was one that she had been asked many times. "I'm not what you would call bridge and tunnel. I didn't grow in one of the outer burrows."

"So what are your plans?" Derek asked from beside her.

"Teach. I mean that has always been the plan. I went to college to teach high school english. Truthfully I'm not really sure. I was hoping that I would be able to set a meeting with the principle of the high school in the next week to talk about a position." For the first time in her life Abby did not have a plan, and it scared her. If she couldn't find a teaching job she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Derek wrote himself a mental note to have a talk with the principle. Abby was going to find it was going to be easier to get a job then she thought.

After the food was taken away everyone split up. The three teens went out to play lacrosse, while Peter, John, and Melissa went else where to talk. Abby wasn't sure where Derek had gone off to. She was still in the dinning room enjoying the silence. The view was rather breath taking, and it was easy to get trapped in its trance.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Derek questioned from behind her.

Abby jumped at the new presence in the room. "You startled me, and yes it is breath taking even." She laughed as she placed a hand over heart.

"I just wanted to say that I hope you find that you like it here." Derek was standing right next her.

"Me too." The two fell into a comfortable silence lost in the view that was before them.


	5. I Love It When A Plan Comes Together

Long after the small party had ended Derek found himself going back to their spot, the view of the lake. Abby had been occupying his mind since he had laid eyes on her. With a drink in hand he stood and thought about how he would go about courting her. Derek was no fool he knew that the girl was his mate, but she wasn't a werewolf and that posed a problem. To think that the great Derek Hale was going to mate with a human. It had been so long since he had been serious with anyone. Of course whenever he had an itch that needed scratching it wasn't difficult to go and find a girl at a bar. He was young, attractive and rich women threw themselves at him. This time was different. He didn't simply want her in his bed for a few hours. He would have to go about this delicately, and plan it out very, very carefully. He hoped John wouldn't be a problem, but if he was a threat he would take care of it.

"She was very pretty, Abby." Peter poured himself a drink as he joined his nephew. "And you were quit taken with her." Peter went on to tease his nephew.

Derek simply rolled his eyes good naturally at his uncle. "I think I've found my mate. No I know I've found my mate."

"Thank God, I was starting to get worried that there was something wrong with you." Peter slapped his nephew on the back in a fatherly fashion. "Want some advice, humans can be tricky to mate with. You can't go about it the wolf way, at least not in the beginning. They have their own mating habits. They call it dates. You take her to dinner, to a movie, and maybe even some dancing. At least that's what I did with Melissa." Melissa wasn't like most other women, he thought. She was strong and capable and once she found out his secret she didn't shy away from him. She had completed the mating ritual, and now the two of them were mated for life.

"I know how to date, thank you very much." Derek got out before finishing his drink. It was times like this that he wished his father was still alive. He needed guidance, and while Peter tried he simply wasn't his father. "And what if she say no?" Derek voiced his fears. He wasn't sure what he would do if she turned down his advances.

"Aren't you an Alpha, I wasn't aware that Alpha's knew what the word no meant. If she does, say no that is, then do the ritual. It won't matter what she wants once the matting ritual is complete. The effects will be instant and they will become stronger and much more difficult for her to resist. The need to be in your presence will intensify along with her need to submit. She'll be happier for it, and you will feel complete. I suggest doing it right away. No point in waiting." Peter waved his hands dismisivally.

Derek shook his head no. He wasn't the type to force himself on another. Even as an Alpha he tried to treat his beta's like equals. If he was going to do this he was going to at least give her a choice. "I'd rather it be willing. I would like for her to want me as much as want her. If not then I'll go down that route." Peter was right he was an Alpha, and the wolf in him wouldn't be denied. In fact the animalistic part of his was hoping that she would refuse him the idea of taking her had his wolf panting.

"Do you even have a plan?" Peter asked with amusement.

"She's about to be Scott's new english teacher, and you know how bad at english he is." This would give him an excuse to spend time with her. He was already setting up a few run ins with her in his mind as it was.

"You've gotten to the principle already." Peter was impressed. He didn't think that his nephew had caught on to that part of the conversation. It was smart. If she had the position she wanted she was more likely to stay in town. Derek had just gareented that. "You know that you are going to need to go to John right?"

This was news to Derek. Abby was of age he didn't think he still needed permission. "Come again?"

"He the oldest male now. You still need his permission no matter the age. You're his Alpha I doubt he would refuse you." That was just great That just gave him more to do.

Derek rubbed the back if his neck, this new information was not good, and could potential cause more problems then he needed right now. He accept the drink that his uncle offered him and sipped slowly. "Doesn't matter I'll take care it."

* * *

Abby was surprised at how easy it was to get a meeting a with the principle considering that the school year had already started. It was like he was expecting her call. Maybe her uncle had put in a good word for her. She dressed smartly in a pant suite grabbed her brief case and made her to the interview. "I want to thank you for agreeing to see me." Abby shook the principles hand."

Principle Morris viewed the interview as a formality. He can still remember being summoned by Derek Hale. He was told in no uncertain terms that he was to hire Abby Morgan as the schools new english teacher. Derek didn't much care how it was done only that it get done. Principle Morris tried to reason with Derek that the staff has already been set for the year, and that he would cause suspicion if he upped and fired a teacher only after a week. Derek didn't even bother to answer his concerns. It took some doing but the principle was able to move some his staff around to make the position available. The teacher that was just hired, Jennifer Blake, was going to be the new history teacher, and the history was going to take a retirement after the end of the current school year finishing the year as the liberian. "Not at all. It should be I that is thanking you. We just had a spot open in our english department. So why don't you tell me about yourself."

What luck Abby thought to herself. "I just graduated from Columbia University at the top of my class. I spent two years doing my student teaching at St. Monica's which is an all girls predatory school in New York. I volunteered at my local library offering homework help, and I started a literacy program. While I realize that I have never held a teaching position before I would just like to say that I am a hard work, and my life's mission is helping children."

Principle Morris peered at her resume quickly and then offered her a smile. "You're GPA was outstanding, you have excellent references and frankly I think that we would be lucky to have some with your background. You're hired."

Abby had to resist the urge to jump across the desk and give the principle a huge. "Oh my God thank you so much. You won't regret this." She gushed.

"I know that you are being hired on short notice so I'm gonna give you until next Monday to get me a lesson plan for the month." The principle was all business. "I have some forms for you to fill out but you can get those back to me when you give me the lesson plan.

When Abby was leaving the principles office she noticed her cousin hanging out with his friends. "Hey Stiles." She waved at him.

"Hey Abby, how'd your meeting go?" Stiles as she walked with the boys to his locker.

"I got the job. It looks like I am going to be your new english teacher." Abby was thrilled at telling someone the good news.

"Great maybe I can actually get a grade that is higher then a C." Stiles joked around with his cousin.

"I don't think so Stiles I'm tuff, and you and your need to get moving you are going to be late for class." Abby said in her teacher voice as she left the three teen males.

"She's our new english teacher?" Erica came up from behind the boys. " Why I might have to start paying attention in class." Erica said while she walked away from the boys leaving them with their tongues on the floor.

"That was so hot." Isaac was the first one to recover still starring at Erica as she sauntered away.

"Totally hot." Scott agreed with his cousin. His focus however was on Allison.

"I swear to God I will skin your little werewolf asses. Did you forget that she's my cousin? My older cousin." Stiles threatened.

"Older women are hot dude." Both Isaac and Scott answered at the same time. Stiles could do nothing but shake his head. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

On Monday morning John woke to a voice mail from Derek saying that he wanted to see him in his office first thing. Of course the first thought that ran threw his mind was that Derek had found some fault with Abby. If that were the case he wasn't sure how he was going to get her to leave town without hurting her. Nothing could have prepared him for the real reason of Derek's summons.

"Sit John, I want to talk to you about Abby." Derek motioned to one of the empty seats in front of desk. "Now I am going to tell you something and you may not like it but I want you to just hear me out. I have found my mate...in Abby."

John paled at Derek's words. Abby was his mate. John knew how werewolves matted and the thought of that happening to his niece made him sick. "You're asking for my permission." The realization came to him, and for a brief moment he was filled with hope. Hope that he could get his niece out of the curse that has been put on this town.

"It's happening John." Derek answered as if he could read his mind. "All that is left is how it happens. I would prefer that this not be drawn out and difficult." Derek tone left no room for arguing

"I don't, I don't know if I can allow this. Abby isn't like us, and she isn't from Beacon Hills she doesn't know what we are." John was barely able to get out.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. This was taking longer then he would have liked, and now he was getting a headache. Sighing he continued. "You know that I would never hurt her, and that I would never allow any harm to come to her. She would be protected and cared for the rest of her life. Any children that she would have would be denied nothing.I caught her scent John. Even if I haven't marked her yet I am still claiming her as my mate. I don't want to have to force your permission as your Alpha but I will." The last sentence was said with Derek looking John directly in the eye unblinking. "I promise to make her happy."

John threw his hands up in the air and rose from his seat. "What choice do I have?" And there it was the permission that Derek needed.

"Relax John, we're going to be family." Derek placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder as he lead him to the door of his office.

* * *

Abby was thrilled when she got out her meeting. She had not only gotten a job, but it was the job she really wanted. She was contemplating on how she should celebrate when she made her way into the local coffee shop. She was so lost that she didn't notice the man behind her.

"Abby, right?" Derek asked bring her out of her daze.

"Derek you startled me again, and yes." Abby offered Derek a small smile with a slight laugh.

"What brings you into town?" Derek asked but of course he already knew the answer.

"I had a meeting with the principle." Both Derek and Abby took a seat with their order in hand. Derek insisted on paying for both.

"Oh really how did it go?"

"I got the job, and I was thinking about getting a cake so that we could celebrate, but then I remember Stiles telling me about uncle John's diet so the cakes a no." Abby stopped herself short. "I'm rambling." She winced at her behavior. "I tend to do that."

Derek was amused by the women in front him. What she was insecure about he found adorable. "You're kind of cute when you ramble." This caused Abby to blush. He was flirting with her. Maybe this town wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	6. Instincts

Abby was apprehensive as she walked into the school that Monday. It was her first day and she was nervous maybe a little excited too. She arrived much ealier then she need to in order to get her classroom in order. She was early too early and she soon realized that there wasn't another soul in the building. She was a dedicated teacher and was determined to make learning both fun and educational

Abigal screamd at the sight that was awaiting her. Lying in the middle of her floor were nine dead rats with the bulk of them being babies. Being Abby she did the only thing that she could think to do. Jump on her chair and scream her lungs out until someone came to get rid of the offending creatures. "EWWW MY GOD! EWWW PLEASE OH PLEASE SOMEONE COME HELP ME!" Abby knew that her screams would futile. It was seven in the morning and it was unlikely that another teacher would be on her floor with most of the faculty set to arrive at eight.

Derek had heard the screams from his car and jumped into action. It did not

taken him to make it to Abby's classroom. The scene that was awaiting him was not what he was expecting. Abby was standing her chair bouncing from one foot to the next screaming and whining.

"OH THANK GOD! GET IT!" Abby continued her dance on her chair. Amazingly she was still able to accurately to point to the proper area with her eyes closed. "PLEASE JUST MAKE IT GO AWAY!

Derek made to move as to get ride of the animal corpses that now decorated the classroom floor, but was prevented from completting his task by Abby. "Where are you going?" She asked as she gripped his shoulders and buried her face in his neck.

Derek was nearing a fit. His mate was submitting even if she didn't know it she was unwittingly feeding the Alpha within him. The need for protection was what was driving him, the need to protect his mate even if it was from a few harmless rats. She was close so close, and the need to claim her was to strong. He knew that if he didn't move soon he would not be able to control the animal that was fighting to get out. There would a time to claim her, and now was not it. Derek stood was arms out to side his side as he looked over shoulder grinning at Abby. "Abby you are going to need to let me go if you want me to get ride of the rats."

"Oh right." It took a moment for Abby to realize that she had her face hurried into Derek's neck, or that she was tightly holding on to him. She slowly removed her hands and began to shiver.

"Okay now I need to come down off the chair before you hurt yourself." Derek had turned to face Abby. The women was still shaking, and he was afraid for her.

"Nahugh." Abby simply answered with her eyes still closed.

Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because its still there starring at me with its beadie little eye." The confession caused Abby to resume her previous act of jumping up and down from foot to foot.

"Okay I am going to go right over then and clean them up, but you have to promise to stay still." Derek forced Abby to look at him as she gave her consent. Grabbing a few tissues and a trashcan from the hall Derek had the creatures cleaned up with in minutes. "I think you'll be okay."

Abby slowly came down off the chair and took a hesitant step onto the floor. "Relatively. In an hour I have to start three doesn't students on Frost and I have no idea how I am going to make it relatable." She was babbling again, and she winced at her wording.

"You could connect the Road Less Traveled by to peer pressure, and the need to remain true to oneself." Derek replied with a cocky smirk.

Abby was impressed with Derek's answers, and her lips twitched in a smile. "Hey Derek, thank you. I don't even know how they would have gotten in here."

He had know what had happen. Sense and reasoning lost out, and pure impulsivity took over. The animalistic drive to prove to his mate that he could provide for her is what lead to the rats that were littering her classroom floor. Drunk and high off power and lust he had decided in the wee hours of the morning to give his mate a little present just that he has forgotten that she wasn't a wolf and that she would get the mating gesture. Now that he thought about he could have done a lot better than rats and given her bigger more appealing game. He was certain that this primal need was going to get worse. Both he and the wolf were going to have to reconcile that if he was going to provide for her it would need to be the human way. He could still bring her food just not critters from the woods.

Lunch time at Beach Hills High School was unique because it was the only time of the day that a class wasn't in session. Both teachers and students ate together in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was loud and crowded bustling with students, and the perfect place to not have a conversation over heard, while not over heard by most.

Lydia Martin was the most popular school in girl in school. With her strawberry blonde hair, pouty lips, and small figure she was easily one of the most attractive girls as well. Many of the boys wanted her but none more then Stiles. "Hey Lydia you're looking good today. " Stiles attempted to get the teens attention, but was promptly ignored. "That's just keep right on ignoring me like you have done every year since we meet."

Scott looked onto his best friend with both amusement and sympathy. "Dude when are you going to give up on Lydia?"

"When you stop tormenting Allison." Stiles replied stuffing curly fries in his mouth.

Isaac on the other was to busy listen to the conversation that was going on at the teacher's section, and with his werewolf hearing he could hear them as clear as day. It would appear that Mr. Harrison was attracted to the new teacher, and this caused Isaac much amusement.

"How are liking our little town?" Mr. Harris asked Abby as she put her food down.

"I really havent gotten a chance to go out and explore." Abby admitted. She knew where this conversation was going and she wanted no part of it. "I've been so busy, and with starting here I don't know when I am going to have the time to."

"Maybe I can show you around sometime." Mr. Harrison asked rather boldly.

"Sure, yeah, maybe." Abby cringed she was never good at turning people down.

"Hey Stiles." Isaac called out to his best friend. "It looks like good old Mr. Harris has a thing for you cousin. With any luck he could be a member of your family with in the year.

Stiles was caught so off guard that he began to chock on the food he was eating to the point Scott has to slap his back. "That is not funny. Look at that do you see what you did there? You put me off my lunch, and its curly fries today!" The other two males at the table laughed at their friend as he continued to scowl at the teachers.

Allison Argent was a reasonably attractive girl with brown hair and brown eyes. However, it wasn't her physical appearance that what made her attractive. She was an individual, unique, and that was what drew people to her. There were, however, two people who didn't seem to like Allison and that was Scott and Isaac Hale. They seem to have a hatred for Allison since they were still children and Allison never knew why. Scratch that she had an idea why. It seemed that the Argents and the Hales were locked in a family feud that would rival the Hayfields and the McCoy's. Allison had tried to ask her father several times what the issue was but her refused to talk about it. The only conclusion that she could come up with is that the Hales looked down on them because her Aunt Kate was their maid.

"Is Hale giving you a hard time again?" Lydia asked as she sat her food down. Allison and Lydia had been friends since the first time they met.

"When is he not giving me a hard time." Allison lamented. "Two more years and I will be in college and rid of Scott Hale forever."

Scott listened to the conversation between the two girls, and it caused him to feel funny. The idea that Allison would leave town, rather leave him was something that he couldn't bare. Of course deep down he knew that it wouldn't happen. Derek would never let an Argent leave. Derek hated the Argents the most, and with good reason, and there was no way that he would let one go that easily. But what was really bothering Scott was the feeling of emptiness at the thought of never seeing Allison again.


	7. A Helping Hand

After the incidents with the rats Derek refrained from having contact with Abby. Four days was feeling like an eternity. Not that it was easy mind you. He just felt that it be better if he came up with a plan a first; his uncle was right he wouldn't be able to go about it the wolf way. Little did Derek know that he was going to be given an oppertunity from an unlike source.

Abby's first week went very well. The students enjoyed Abby and she enjoyed being t the school. Unfortunately she did not have any more unexpected runs in with Derek Hale. Not that she was hoping that she would, not at all. Its was Friday night and Abby was wrapped in a blanket on the couch going over the lesson plan for the following week. She knew that her Uncle was working late and she was sure that Stiles had plans with his friends. It was shaping up to be a quite night at home.

Stiles came barrling down the steps jumping over the last three on his way to the door. "Hi Abby. Bye Abby." Stiles gave a quick wave as he went to open the door for Scott and Isaac.

"Hold it!" Abby called out halting Stiles actions. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Stiles replied cryptically. He wasn't use to having his movements question.

"Out where?" Abby was now suspicious.

"Just with friends to hangout." Stiles hoped that was enough for Abby.

"So let my get this straight. The night that your father is working the shift you are going out to hangout with your friends, in a hurry I might out, and you are being very cryptic about where you are going. So in other words a party there's a party somewhere with lots of underage drinking and you don't want me to bust you." Abby finished with an innocent smile on her face.

"No." Stiles huffed out. "I would define it as an innocent gathering of young people to have a good time involving good clean fun."

By this point Abby had left her position on the sofa and was standing in front of Stiles. "Stiles my darling you are out of your mind if you think I am going to allow my teenage cousin out of this house to go to a party with his car keys. Keys please." Abby had her hand out.

"Thats how much you know I am no driving. Isaac is." Stiles was rather pleased with himself. He thought that his explanation would get Abby off his back.

"Great Isaac can give me his keys along with yours. Invite them in please."

"Oh my God." Stiles quickly typed a message onto his phone and a few minuted later Scott and Isaac appeared.

Isaac and Scott were shocked to walk into the Stilinski house hold and find Abby waiting for them. "Miss. Morgan hows it going?" Scott asked a little unsure.

"Great so here is what is going to happen. The three of you are going to give me your car keys. I am going to drive you to this party, and don't worry I'll even drop you off a few blocks down so you can still be cool to your friends, then you are going to call me so that I can pick you up in time for your curfew." The teens were floored at Abby's speech and without hesitation handed over their keys out of sheer shock.

Abby woke around dawn still on the couch with papers all around her. It took her a moment to focus and she realized that Stiles hadn't called her which meant that the didn't come home last night. She was going to kill him. She changed quickly and then headed for her car. Abby was not prepared for the sight before her.

Derek pulled up to Lydia's place the same time as Abby and was not surprised to see her. I Scott and Isaac had stayed out all night there was a good chance that Stiles did not. "Let me guess Stiles didn't come home?" Derek called out to her.

"I take it neither did Scott or Isaac?" Abby walked over to Derek.

"Nope. Shall we?" Derek indicated towards the house and the pair made their way in.

The house was a sight. There was trash and bodies scattered all over the front lawn. And a smell that was a mixture of vomit, urine, and sex. But the worst of it was one boy. He was dressed in a hulu skirt with a matching coconut bra. That wasn't the worst of it. His face was painted like a clown, and the hair on his body was dyed various colors. The final abnormality was the hair on top of his head that had various shapes cut into it.

"What the hell is that?" Abby whined with her hands out motioning to the sight in front of her.

"Greenburge." Derek deadpanned. Derek had since gotten used to antics of the teen, as such they did not phase him.

"What the hell is a Greenburge." Abby once again asked.

"Greenburge is," but Derek was cut off from responding.

"You know what I don't want to know. Part of me still does, but another part of me realizes that any explanation that you give me will be far worse then anything that I can imagine on my own." Abby emphasized her point by her arms out widely to stop Derek. "I just want to find my cousin and get the hell out of her."

"Well I can tell you wherever Stiles is my brother and cousin as sure to be as well." Derek offered.

"Are you sure?" That didn't seem likely the house was big and there were teens every where.

"Yes they are idiots, and the often share a brain." Derek said his sentence with such assuredness it caused Abby to laugh. " Shall we?" He took her hand as the pair made their through the house.

The pair made their way through all the rooms of the first floor without much luck. Deciding to check outside before making their way to the additional floors they made their way to the back yard. Abby and Derek found Stiles and Isaac first. The two teens were lying on one of the chairs by the pool...holding each other. As it were the were face to face with Isaac resting his head on top of Stiles, and Stiles snuggling into Isaacs neck. Both teens had their arms around the other and their legs intertwined.

Derek could do nothing but grind his teeth at the antics of the pair. Derek went to wake the teens before Abby grabbed his arm to stop him. Still shocked by the sight she took out phone and snapped a few pictures. The way she saw it they may come in handy later. Derek woke the two by kicking the chair. This caused them to stir. Realizing what position they were in they both screamed and then fell off the chair.

"Derek?" Isaac questioned from the ground with one hand over eyes shielding them from the sun.

"Yes idiot. Where is the other stooge?" Derek was losing patients quickly.

"Who Scott?" Stiles stood up rubbing a hand over his hand. Man did he have a head ache.

Derek huffed out a breath through his nose and the gnawed on his lip. He was clearly annoyed. "No the Queen of England. Yes Scott!"

"Ummm." Both Stiles and Isaac shared a look that clearly communicated that they knew where their friend was, but that they did not want to get him in trouble.

Abby crossed her arms over chest, and stood with her foot slightly out. Her voicing taking on a tone of authority. "Talk Stiles now, and don't even think of lying because as of this moment I own you."

Stiles winced with his teeth mashed together. "He's upstairs."

Both Derek or Abby need to be told what being upstairs meant. If you were up in one of the bedrooms it meant that you were there to have sex. Abby debated just taking Stiles and leaving or staying and helping Derek. Derek, however, made the choice for her. "The two of you are going to show me." He grabbed the two teens by the arm and began to lead them into the house. One by one they opened all the doors on the floor finding teenagers in various states of undressed as they went along. Finally they came to the room that house Scott. Scott was lying on a bed with a young blond girl in his arms both totally nude.

Derek got close to the bed and leaned his moth next to his brothers ear. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." This caused Scott to stir but not wake. Trying again this time Derek simple yelled his brother's name. "SCOTT!" Both Scott and the girl woke at the stumbling out of bed. The girl, clearly embarrassed, cover herself and ran for a bathroom with her cloths in hand.

Scott scrambled to cover himself picking up his cloths, and putting them on in the process. He was busted, and the did the only thing he could think to do. Put the blame on someone else. "You know this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her. The way I see it this is her fault." Scott protested motioning to Abby.

Abby was taken back. She couldn't even fathom how he had come to the conclusion that she had something to do with this. "Me?"

"What?" Derek growled out.

"Thats right. If she hadn't taken out keys we would have been able to get home last night." Scott in his teenage wisdom actually thought that the fault laid with Abby not him.

Derek was furious he could hear Abby's heart beat and she was in distress. He was torn between protecting his mate and his loyalty to his brother. "Now let me get this straight. So Abby here offers to turn a blind eye to your stupidity and then offers to make sure that your asses get him okay and this is her fault that? Lets not forget that you three chose to drink, and that you worried her by not calling. Please explain to me Scott how any of that is her fault?"

Both Isaac and Stiles took a visible step back. They did not want to be anywhere near this fight. "Well when you put it like that." Scott answered.

Derek grabbed both Isaac and Scott and smashed their heads together. " What the hell was that for?" They both called out.

"Checking to see if there was something in your heads." Derek grabbed both boys by the scuff of their necks and began to lead them out of the house with Abby and Stiles following behind them.

As Derek opened his car door another thought came to him. "Hey Abby would you want to run into me on purpose lets say around nine o'clock at the light house?" The light house was the name of the local bar.

"Yeah, sure, why not." Abby bite her lip smiling. It was obvious that she was thrilled at the offer.


	8. Family Bonding

Derek attempted to calm his fury as he drove his cousin and brother home. How could Scott be so stupid to sleep with any random human girl. If he got the girl pregnant that would be one more person that knew their secret, and that would equal risk of exposure. The result everything that Derek had worked for and built for his family would come tumbling down. "Tell me what was here name?" Derek asked his question to the mostly silent car.

"What?" Scott was in no position to answer questions at the moment. His head was pounding, he was certain that he was going to vomit at any moment, and he wanted sleep. More then anything he wanted sleep. "I don't remember her name. She doesn't go to our school I don't think.

"The girl she must have been pretty important to you right? You chose to sleep with her knowing what the could result in. So tell what if the girl get pregnant? Did you use protection, was she on birth control, did you think to ask, or tell me do you even remember?" Derek was relentless in his questioning.

"Dude seriously can we do this another time. I don't feel so well." Scott attempted to close his eyes and try to sleep.

"No Scott we can' tell me this girl gets pregnant and has your pup, your first pup might I add. What do you do? Is she your mate now? If she's not how do you explain to her that her child will turn into a werewolf on the full moon? What do you do then do you kill her? Take the life of the mother of your pup? Because I have to tell you killing, taking a life, watching them cry and beg is not easy." Derek never talked about what he did to avenge the family. Not that it was a secret. It was obvious that he had kill them, but he never talked about and no one brought it up.

"Man I don't know. Come off it Derek. Like you didn't pull the same crap when you were our age?" Scott tempted as a defense.

"No Scott I didn't because when I was your age our family had burnt to death in a fire and I was raising the only family that I had left." Derek fired back and then promptly regretted it. He never once regreted raising his brother, and now he just threw up to the kids face. "Scott I didn't mean that. I fought like hell to be able to raise you." Derek ruffled his little brother's hair as a peace offering. "This is not how I raised you though Scott. Now talk to me, because if this is the new you then I don't know you anymore." The car had long since pulled up to the house with none of the occupants moving.

Scott got out of Derek's car slamming the door behind him. "I am not going to go talk about this with you. Especially not with you." Truth be told Derek's words freaked out Scott because they were all true. The night before he just didn't want to feel what he was feeling and he figured a distraction would be the best way to do it.

"What's going on with you?" Derek was concerned for his brother. Sure the three have them have gotten into trouble over the years but what was going on was something much worse and very serious. "And you don't think I forgot about you. You are not getting off easy either." Derek turned to Isaac, who up until that point was invisible.

Scott had ran into the house and promptly slammed his door behind him. Melissa was alerted to the nose and came into the foyer as Derek and Isaac were walking in. "What is going on here?" She was taken by surprises by the state of her step son.

Isaac attempted to make a run for it but Derek had a firm grip on his shirt. "Oh hey Mel. Lets see I found good old Isaac here passed out at an underage drinking party. He then decided to go and get himself blind drunk, and not coming home all night." Derek said with fake cheer.

Melissa was not pleased with the news. "Go up to your room and wait. Your father and I will be up there shorty." She directed her command to Isaac who simply aquisted to her wish. They way he saw it he was going to be in enough trouble anyway no need to make it worse.

"What's going on out here?" Peter entered the scene.

"Our didn't come home last night, and your nephew had to go and drag him and your other nephew home." Melissa summarized.

Peter was not pleased. The boys didn't have very many restrictions. And why would they need them. They were both good boys and reasonably responsible, well as responsible as teenage boys could be. Besides the typical teenage mischief the boys had never got in any real trouble. That was until now. "Well I will deal with him in a moment. Right now I need to talk to my nephew." Peter and Derek excused themselves as they went into the study. "What are you thinking? I think we need to be on the same page in terms of punishment."

"Something is going on with Scott. I could feel it." Derek confessed rubbing a hand down his face. "However, what he did was so reckless I have a half a mind to forbid him from leaving the house." Derek went on to tell Peter the full story. That Scott had been reckless and slept with a random girl.

"I can not believe that boy. Could you tell if she was pregnant?" Peter asked the one question that he was afraid to know the answer too.

"No, I couldn't smell it on her so I think he got lucky. No pun intended." Derek let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Thank God." Peter poured himself a drink. He was simply to young to be a great uncle. Well if Derek had his way he would be given that new title soon enough. "So lets talk about you. How are things going with the teacher?"

"Things have progressed rather well. I have a date tonight." Derek couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Ah I see you've taken my advice." Peter smirked.

"Well lets just say I learned that lesson the hard way." Derek shivered at the rat fiasco.

"Oh yes you gave her rats." Peter laughed and Derek had to wonder how his uncle had come by that knowledge. Peter was scary with his ways sometimes.

"Not my finest hour I will admit." Only his uncle could make Derek feel like a child, and not the king he was.

"Oh yes well lets try and not have that happen again. What are your plans for tonight?" The two men were seated at the pair of brown leather chairs drink orange juice that was alway sat out in the mornings.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck a sure some of his discomfort, but answered his uncles question none the less. "We are meeting for drinks. Something casual so we can sit and talk."You know I'm not really comfortable talking about this with you." And sadly that was the truth. Derek felt vulnerable, and that was a feeling that he hadn't allowed himself to feel in a very long time.

"Who else do you have pup? Sadly your father, my brother, is no longer hear to offer you guidance during this time. I consider it my honor and duty to help his oldest find happiness. Not to mention the rest of the members in this family." Peter placed a reassuring hand on Derek shoulder to offer him comfort. "All I want for everyone in this family is to be happy. We've had to many sad days as it is."

"Thank you uncle Peter." Derek patted Peter on the back to show his appreciation. "Now about my son and nephew what do you think we should do with them?" Peter asked changing the subject.

"Oh I have a few ideas." Derek was nearing giddiness with the plans he had in store for them.

Of course helping his nephew wasn't the only reason Peter was so invested in the relationship. He had his own motives. A secret rather, and one that was going to change everything for Derek.


	9. The First Date

No one could ever accuse Derek of not having a sense of humor, and humorous is the best way to describe the punishment that he came up with for Scott and Isaac. After his meeting with his uncle Derek went to talk to the boys. He was not happy to find them passed put in their beds. They had another thing coming if they thought that they were going to sleep all day. "Get up idiots!" Derek roared into their individual rooms. The teens simply groaned and tried to snuggle further into their beds hoping that Derek would simply go away. They were not that lucky. Once the boys were awake and dressed they met Derek in the kitchen for their sentecing.

"You two are going to clean every inch of the game room." Derek stated with Peter and Melissa at his side. The game room in the Hale house was the room that they brought their pry back to after a night of hunting. It was the room were the animal was skinned and the meat separated from the bone. Derek took great pleasure in watching his brother and cousin's face pale. He also enjoyed himself immensely as he watched their faces turn green from the smell.

"Dude I think I am going to be sick." Scott said to his cousin.

"Don't do it. Please don't it." Isaac begged. It wasn't long after that Scott threw up everywhere, and Isaac followed suite.

Derek laughed as he saw them huddled over. "I bet you two idiots will never get waisted again, well ya?" The two teens could only nod in agreement.

Abby was nervous as she dressed for her date. It wasn't like she didn't date. They were meeting for drinks, but that could mean so many things. At least in girl in speak. Besides she had never been to the Lighthouse, and she had no idea what type of place it was. Was it an after hours happy hour place that people went to blow off steam after work? Was it a trendy hot spot? Was it a family friendly eatery? Or was it simply a hole in the wall? Deciding that causal was the way to go She dressed in a sequin tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, and heals. Fluffing her curls ones last time, and checking her lip stick she left her room.

"Where are you off too?" Her uncle as without turning away to whatever sports game he had on the T.V. Honestly the man didn't even flinch or drop the remote. It must be his cop sense.

"Um a have a date with Derek Hale." Abby felt like she was a teenager again going out on her first date. She stood arms folded behind her back bouncing from foot to foot. Damn it her uncle was good.

At this revelation John perked up turning of the T.V. and motioning for Abby to take a seat. He wanted to have a chat. John knew that Derek had plans for Abby, how could he not he was practically forced to give his permission on the matter. He just didn't think Derek would move that fast. My God she had only been in town for a few weeks. In truth John just wanted, no needed more time. More time to try and prepare Abby. More time for him to get use to the idea. More time to try and figure away out. " So when is going to pick you up?" John asked hoping that Abby would think this a routine question.

"Oh ummm we are meeting at the Lighthouse, which I take it is like a bar." Abby was honestly surprised that her uncle cared. Not that she doubted that her uncle loved her it was just that they were never that close, and Abby was an adult.

"Yeah, it a nice place. Listen I know that you are old enough to make your own choices, and that it really it wasn't my place to be butting into your life but I just wanted to tell you to be careful. Don't get me wrong Derek is a nice guy, a pillar of the community, but I just want you to be careful." He could not believe all the things he had just said about Derek. What he should have told her was that Derek was a murder who treated the occupants of the town like they were hostages, and ruled with an iron fist. Or more importantly that he turned into an animal every full moon, and the beast had already claimed her as his mate. Thats what he wanted to say. However, John was a smart man, and like to continue breathing. "Any go on go have a good time." John offered her a smile.

"Don't worry uncle John its just a date not a marriage proposal. Oh I will make sure not drink to much. " Abby laughed as she gave her uncle a huge from behind. John was disturbed by her words. Abby really had no idea what was in store for her. John could only hope that Derek would keep his word and take care of her.

When Abby arrived at the bar she sat in her car for a few moments. She was nothing but a bundle of nerves. What if he had changed his mind about meeting her? What if she walked in and he wasn't there? What if Derek was as charming as he appeared to be? Throwing caution to the wind Abby checked her appearance in the rearview mirror and then got out of the car.

Derek was waiting for Abby at the door when she pulled up, and watched her battle with herself. He was finding her insecurities endearing. As to not make her feel more uncomfortable he pretended that he was on the phone. He smiled as soon as he saw her approaching. "Hey, you made it." Derek put Abby in a one handed huge and kissed her cheek briefly.

Abby returned Derek's kiss and allowed him to take her hand and lead her into the bar. The Lighthouse was a nice place decorated with lots of nautical ornaments. The place was crowded, it was like half the town who was of age was in the place. Derek moved quickly through the crowed, not once letting go of Abby's hand and found them a booth. Abby found herself leaning into Derek as he navigated the bar. Once seated Derek motioned for a waitress to come over. "So what do you want to drink?" Derek asked as the waited to be served.

"A bay breeze, thanks." Abby was fidgeting in her seat. Her neves was getting the best of her. "So," Abby began but then stopped unsure of what else to say, "what do you want to talk about?"

"A want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything." Derek answered without missing a beat. The way he looked at Abby was so intense that Abby wasn't sure if she should be flattered or creeped out. Deciding to just go with it she picked flattered.

Abby laughed at little. "There really isn't much to say that you don't already know from the brunch. I'm afraid I'm fairly boring."

"I highly doubt that." Derek was resting with arms on the table leaning closer to Abby. "Tell me something anything."

After taking a moment to think Abby answered. "Well I am a horror movie junkie."

"See to be honest I would have guessed the romantic comedy type." It was an honest response and Abby laughed.

"No way. Those movies are so predictable and dull. If you seen one then you've seen the all." And just like that whatever tension Abby was feeling went a way and she mimicked Derek's position of arms on the table leaning towards him. The pair spent the night talking about anything that happen to come to mind. Well everything except the one question that Abby was dying to ask. What happened to Derek's family. Maybe it was all the drinks that they had, or maybe she just felt more comfortable.

"What?" Derek asked being able to read Abby. "Just say it."

"Well I was wondering what happened to your family?" Abby's voice was filled with uncertainty. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked.

Derek was taken back by her question. The Hale family fire was common knowledge in the town, and Derek never had to answer that question. "Oh ummm they died in a fire about ten years back. They said it was an electrical fire that started in the walls and quickly spread. My whole family was there that day, twenty two Hale's in town for a family reunion burned. The only person to make it out of the fire was my uncle Peter, and even he spent six years comatose. The only saving grace was that Scott and Isaac weren't in the house that day." Derek had told her mostly the truth. He didn't know how tell her that every was murdered by a group of crazed hunters, and he couldn't tell her what he did next. In time he would; when she was ready.

"Where Scott and Isaac?" Abby heard herself asking.

"On a playdate. With your aunt Liz. She unwittingly saved their lives." Derek was always grateful to the sweat lady that saved a part of him that day as well. He was very sorry to hear that she had passed. He wished he would have been back sooner he would have bit her in order to save her. Abby could do the only thing that she could think of. She covered his hands with hers as a means of comfort. Derek took it further by lacing their fingers together pulling Abby in for a kiss.

The night ended quicker then the two of them would have liked with the pair shutting down the bar. Oh man I promised my uncle that I wouldn't drink and drive. There is no way that I can drive my car home." Abby commented as the two stumbled out of the bar.

"I know. I'm gonna leave it here and come back in the morning and get it." Derek haled down a cab for the two to share. If Abby was just a little less inehebreated she would have been ashamed of actions in the cab. The two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other not even to give the driver directions. Thank goodness for GPS. The cab had stopped at Abby's for a short while, and the cabbie had to clear his throat to get their attention. "We're here."

Abby pulled away from Derek and tried to right herself. "I guess I should head in."

"Yeah, give me a minute and I walk you to your door." Derek gave the cabbie instructions to wait. Once at the door the pair again were able to keep apart. If it wasn't for fear of being caught by the sherif they would have stayed attached all night.

Derek could only come to one conclusion after the date: Abby tasted heavenly.


	10. Brotherly Bonding

"Scott would you like to read your story to the class?" Abby called on the only to have raised their hand. As far as she was concerned Scott was her hero for the day.

"My story is about werewolves, and their matting ritual." Scott smirked and adverted his eyes to Isaac who sat up a little straighter in his seat. Stiles just looked put off and worried. "When wolves mate they mate for life and that is no different for werewolves. When the male had found his mate he will recognize her by small, and the need to claim her will take over. The courting process starts simple enough. The male will attempt to woe his mate by bring her food as a means of proving his ability to be a provider. When the primal need to provide goes away the next phase begins. In this phase the male will mark his mate with his scent to ward off other males. He will do this through sniffing, bitting, and other more pleasurable means. Now the final phase is the most interesting, and horrific. The male will take his mate and hold her for three days before the full moon leaving her totally dependent on him, and to prepare her. On the very last night the female is released and the real fun begins. The female is dropped in the middle of the woods and forced to run until the male catches her with the promise that the male will track her, bite her, and then claiming her by forcing her to submit to him. The male is left rabbet locked in a room with nothing but the females scent all around him. He is ruthless in his pursuit of his mate, and by the time he reaches her the need within him is at his boiling point. The female doesn't stand a chance."

Scott's story was very disturbing, and it had Abby worried. As she looked around the rest of the room she could see the uneasiness in all the girls in the class. "Scott I think you missed the point of the assignment. You were suppose to write a horror story." Abby chastised.

"But Miss. Morgan werewolves I do believe fall under the realm of horror. Especially if the female is unwilling and human." Scott said with mock innocents.

"That's enough Scott, please go back to you seat." Abby was mortified. Scott had wrote a story, and if she wasn't mistaken had undertones of rape. She was going to have to talk Derek about Scott. Maybe he had a problem with them seeing each other and this was how he was choosing to express it. Abby barely heard the rest of the stories her attention was else where. " Scott can I have a word?" Abby called out as the class left her room.

"Scott detangled from his friends and stood in front of Abby's desk. "Yes?" He leaned over placing both of his hands on her desk for support.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am going to have to call your brother about your story." Abby was truly nervous in front of Scott. He was making her feel unease; like she was afraid to be alone with him.

"Miss. Morgan you don't need to use me as an excuse to call my brother." With that Scott sauntered out of the room to join his friends.

When Derek got to Abby's classroom he was expecting to welcomed as her boyfriend not as the guardian as one of her students. Abby was sitting behind her desk with a chair pulled up for Derek to sit in. "Mr. Hale please have a seat." Abby and Derek might have been dating but this was a professional meeting, and it needed to be treated as such.

Derek was put off by her tone. He assumed that it was the one she reserved for her students.

"Has Scott talked about my class at all?" Abby began.

"No more then his other classes which is only when he is in trouble. Why? What happened?" Derek was almost afraid to ask. His little brother knew how to get into trouble.

"I set an extra credit assignment that was totally optional and available to all students no matter their grade. They just had to write a scary story. It was a no pressure assignment that I thought was appropriate given the time of year. This is what Scott wrote." Abby handed Derek the story and gave him a few moments to read it.

Derek was going to kill his little brother. While he had threatened that action several times in the past this time he truly meant it. He couldn't believe that the kid would copy their mating ritual and then pass it off as a story. It was very clear from the interpretation that Scott barely understood what he was reading. "You can see that the story is a little disturbing with the rape undertones."

"I'll talk to Scott and get him to resubmit the assignment." Derek thought that was a good solution.

Abby shook her head. Derek was clearly not getting the point. It was the story itself but the intent of it. "I think Scott wrote this story as a reaction to you and I dating." Abby got right to the point. "And to be honest I am little embarrassed that I didn't think of this before. It has got to be hard for Scott to lose some of you attention to someone else, and for that person to be one of his teachers."

"What are you suggesting?" Derek was afraid that Abby was going to break things off, and if that happened his little brother wouldn't live to mate.

"I think that you need to have a honest conversation with Scott allow him to express his opinions freely, and we need to ensure what ever contact we have Scott is not witnessed to." Abby breathed out. She was worried what kind of effect this meeting would have.

Derek was relived that she did not suggest a break up. "I'll talk to him, and see where his head is at." Derek got up to leave and Abby walked him to his door.

Derek burst into the house and found his cousin and brother sitting in the kitchen eating. "What the hell were you thinking? Did you think of the implications from reading something like that in public?" Sure Scott was a little reckless, but Derek never thought that the would do something so reckless.

"She actually called you?" Scott and Isaac laughed at the same time going back to their food.

"Yes she did because one of her students wrote a very disturbing story that frankly was inappropriate and on the surface is a little disturbing. You know that things are rarely done like that anymore and nearly never with humans." Derek sat at the table and tried a different approach. "Talk to me Scott. Why did you do that? Abby seems to think its because we are dating? If it is we can talk about it." Derek's voice softened.

"God," Scott scoffed. "Not everything is about you and you precious Abby. I couldn't care less. Screw her all you want for all I care, just don't come in here and pretend that you care anything about me."

Scott tried to but Derek forced him back into the seat. "We are not done. I wanna know why you did it."

"Because I wanted to. Now get off." Scott's attitude was of the charts, and it was making Derek's blood boil.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why." Derek insisted. He watched as his little brother grew angrier and angrier his eyes changing from brown to amber.

"How this is wasn't for Abby. Good enough answer now can I go?" Scott growled and clawed at Derek.

The Alpha saw this as a challenge. Derek's eyes turned red and he soon had his little brother pinned to a wall constricting his air flow. "Who, who was it for then?"

"Allison Argent." Scott choked out fully submitting to his Alpha.

Derek was confused why the hell would Scott tell that story for Allison Argent. Then the realization came to him like a ton of bricks. "I will kill you and her before I let that happen." Scott wiggled out of his brother's grip and then fled to the safety of his room.

Derek made his way to his brother bedroom wrecked with guilt. Never had he ever spoken to the boy like he had done a few moments ago. Admittedly he was way to harsh, but in his defense he was in shock after hearing Scotts confession. Of all the things he thought his little brother was going to confess never did the possibility that he would be confessing to possible mating with the Argent girl. The sheer idea was unheard of.

Derek entered his brother room to find the young man wrapped up in his covers on the bed. He let himself in and waited hoping his brother would say anything. After waiting a few minutes he figured he was going to be the one that needed to do it. "You gonna come out of there?" Derek sat in the computer backwards as he looked at his broken brother. His broken little brother that he broke.

Scott was laying in his bed with the covers covering everything including face. His voice was barely audible even with Derek's Alpha hearing. "No."

"You gonna talk to me?" Derek rubbed a hand down his face a sure tell sign that he was worried, and in this case it was for his brother.

Derek was met with the same answer from Scott that he had received from his previous question. "No."

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have to come in there." Derek stood and began to remove his shirt and shoes. No sense in being uncomfortable. Much to Scott's surprise Derek was true to his word and climbed in under the covers with him. Scott turned his back on his brother refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry for what I had said, and for wolfing out on you. I'm your brother first and then your Alpha."

"Yeah?" Scott was sure what he was hearing, it sound like Derek was apologizing and Derek never apologized

"Yes, now can we come out from under the covers its hot." Derek to matters into his own hands and threw the covers onto the floor. "We have to talk though Scott."

"I know." Scott and turned onto his back. Derek sat and waited for his brother to continue. "I didn't want it to be her. Honestly I tried everything to make it not be her. I started bothering her a lot more, and the time you found me at the party I only slept with that other girl trying to convince myself that it could be anyone other then her. I think I told that stiry because I wanted scare her off. "

"I didn't work did it?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I'm so confused. Thats why I was looking in the books. I thought that there was something in that could help me, and no one would have to know." Scott lamented.

"You know my hatred for them doesn't have to be your hatred. I should have never put that burden on you." It was the first time that Derek felt like he failed his brother as a parent. The boy was in nots and it was his doing.

"Of course I have to hate her. I'm a Hale aren't I? Just because I didn't get as much with them as you did doesn't mean I loved them any less." Scott was getting angry again and Derek could sense the boy about to shift.

"Easy Scott. Relax, we are just talking." Derek placed a calming hand on Scott rubbing his arm.

"What am I going to do?" Scott flipped himself over and buried his head in the pillow.

"I think for now you need to do what is not gonna cause you stress. I can't believe that I am going to say this but maybe you should lay off of Allison. In fact I want you to."

"I fee like a traitor." There it was, the real cause of the distress.

"Tell me what's gonna make you feel better? Do you want a new car? Do you want a motorcycle?" That got Scotts attention. "See there something to live for." That was Derek's attempt at humor.

"Can I have a motorcycle?" Scott asked with hope in his voice.

Derek laughed honestly laughed. "No Scott there is no way I am going to by my teenage brother a toy that can get him killed. No more moping. Get up."

Scott grunted and got out of his bed. "You know you don't toy with someone's emotions like that."

Derek stood at Scott's door way and asked him one more question. "You are okay with Abby right? That I am dating her?"

"Oh yeah sure. I never cared about that. I like her, she's cool." Scott was sitting in front of his TV preparing to play a video game.

"She's important Scott, and I can promise she's going to be around a lot." Derek was trying to give his brother another chance to express his feelings.

"I know that. Honestly Derek I'm okay with you dating her. Actually I never had a problem with you dating, and i promise I didn't write that story to freak her out."

Derek locked himself in his office after his talk with Scott. He needed a drink, a big one. "Isn't poetic that Scott mated with Allison." Kate taunted from the other side of the room.

The last thing that Derek needed was Kate in any way shape or form. "Get out Kate! Go away!" Derek barked.

"Oh come on now Derek don't be bitter. This is a joyous time for little Scotty." Kate was brazen with her treatment of Derek. He could easily snap at any moment. "I'm sure little Scotty and Allison will have adorable puppies. Just think your perfect Hale bloodline will be tainted by the Argents." Kate didn't have time to react as Derek's claws came out stabbing Kate in the back and tossing her across the room.

"If this happens, and it's a big if don't think for one second that it will change anything with you." With that Derek left Kate crumpled on the floor. "Oh that does not long good. An Alpha wound; now those take long to heal." Derek voice was filled with fake concern as he left the room.


	11. The First Night

After the incident with Scott Abby suggested that they not have any contact in front of Scott for awhile so that he could take sometime to get use to his brother dating. Derek had insisted that Scott was okay with them and it was unnecessary, however, Abby claimed that Scott would say anything to appease his brother and that they need to be the adults and put his feelings first. Of course Derek couldn't tell hear that his brother wasn't lying because he could hear the change in his brother's heart beat; so he was playing by her rules...for now.

Abby and Derek were sitting in Derek's car one night after one of the their dates eating fries and talking. They had been seeing a lot of each other. Nearly every day and on the days that they didn't they weren't able to be near they talk on the phone, texted, emailed, and even skyped. "I really don't know how you eat those?" Derek was referring to the curly fries Abby was eating."

"Just try one they are so good." Abby inched further with a fry in hand. Derek was a health food nut, and refuse to eat the fried crap, as he called it.

"Thank but I like my arteries clear. It's times like these when I can see how you and Stiles are related" Abby responded by throwing a fry at him causing them both to laugh.

"So everyone is going to be away this weekend at a track meet I was thinking that you could come over and spend the weekend. I can cook for you something nice and healthy and we can just relax." Derek blurted out.

The Friday afternoon of the meet Derek was acting strangely. He was being helpful. Very helpful. Both Isaac and Scott came home to find that there had been packed. Melissa saw that a cooler of snacks for the road was waiting for her in the freeze, and Peter was told to go home early from work. But Derek didn't stop there. Oh no it got much worse. He packed the whole car without any help from the others. He even went as far as to help Melissa into her seat. His behavior did not go unnoticed.

"Got everything, everything pack? Do you need me to get anything?" Derek was being helpful, and he was acting squarely. It was almost like he was trying to get the away from the house as soon as possible.

"Are you gonna be okay here by yourself? You're not acting like yourself." Melissa put her hand to Derek's head to check for a fever. Of course she had forgotten that werewolves don't get sick. I was her maternal instincts kicking in. As the only female wolf in the house she took on the role as den mother. Of course Melissa being five months pregnant might have also added to her feelings.

"Mel is right. Your behavior has been erratic. What is going on with you?" Peter chimed in from his position in the driver's seat.

"I know what's going on. He's having Abby over for the weekend." Isaac walked out of the house answering the questions of his father and mother.

"Now Derek is she on birth control? Do you have condoms? Now young man do you know what could happen? Are you prepared to live with responisablities if she has your pup?" Scott taunted Derek's earlier speech as he walked out of the house behind his brother. Derek was not amused.

"Shut up or I'll rip your throats out with," but Derek didn't need to finish his sentence as Isaac and Scott did it for him.

"We know with your teeth. We know!" They both chimed in at the same time.

"You know Derek you need to get some new material." Scott taunted. Melissa and Peter tried poorly to hid their laughter.

Just as Derek was about to walk into the house another thought came to him. "Scott are you okay with me not going? Because if your not I can cancel and be on the road behind you in an hour."

"Yes Derek!" Scott was exasperated. Every since their talk Derek had been a little clingy. He insisted that they have breakfast together every morning which meant Scott had to get up at the butt crack of dawn, and then he was forced to let Derek drive him to school. He claimed that the two of them need to spend more time together and that he needed to do better as a guardian; be more involved in Scott's life. "Derek go have sex." Scott tried to shoo him away with his hands. "Maybe he'll be a lot more relaxed." Scott grumbled under his breath.

Everyone laughed again, and Derek decided it was time to let them go. "Be good, have fun, and call me I wanna hear how everything is going." Derek ruffled Scott's hair and kissed his head waving as the car drove off.

Derek went back into the house and got everything ready. First think first was to make sure the food he was preparing for the night was already pulled out, and then he went to the bedroom. He had made sure that Kate had cleaned and made it spotless. He even went as far as buying new sheets, and making sure that there were fresh flowers around the room. All that was left to deal with was Kate.

"Kate!" Derek roared and a few moments later Kate was standing at his bedroom door.

"I remember this room we had a lot of fun in this room." Kate sneered hoping to taint Derek's mood.

"Oh you mean me before you burnt my family alive. That's not why I called you. Abby is spending the weekend and I don't want you to interact with her at all." Derek laid down the law. "You come only when I call you, and you stay in the cellar until then."

Abby was nervous as she packed. She was by no means a virgin, but this would be the first time that her and Derek were going to be intimate. She was happy that by the time that she got home Stiles was already on his way to the met and her uncle was resting for his usual Friday night late shift. Deciding simple was better she packed several pair of jeans, sweaters, and a few sleep shirts. There was no need to be presumptuous. She wrote a quick note to her uncle and then headed for Derek's.

This was the first time that Abby had been to the house since the brunch and the house was as imposing as ever. It was like it was an unflattering house, it was the opposite actually. The brick work was new, the porch was nicely decorated, and the grounds were kept up and manicured. Still the house was intimidating, but so was Derek they both radiated power.

Derek came out of the house and he heard Abby's car pull up. "Hey." He went to he trunk and grabbed her over night bag. "I am so happy you're here."

"I am too." Abby took Derek's offered hand let him lead her into the house.

"You never got a tour of the house the last time you were here. I'll show you around and then we can eat." Derek showed Abby all the room's in the house. He explained how the house had two wings that were set so that Derek and Scott could occupy one and Peter and his family could have the other.

Abby sat as she watched Derek move about the kitchen. It was odd seeing him so domesticated. Honestly who would have thought that Derek Hale even knew where the kitchen was.

"What?" Derek asked as he caught Abby smiling at him.

"Nothing." Abby started. "Well I just figured you were the type to have a house fully staffed to do these things for you."

Derek had to roll his eyes. She was close very close the house staffed just one to take care of all there needs. "Are you offering because I have an the perfect position for you." Derek offered a flirtatious smile.

Abby came up behind Derek and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing him over his shoulder. After a few minutes Derek broke off the kiss. "Now stop distracting me and go sit down. I am going to get some fresh vegetables in you."

The meal was delicious Derek proving to be a good cook. When the meal was over the couple moved to Derek's room and found themselves laying tangled on the sofa. Derek was positioned against the arm rest with Abby between his legs, and her head on his chest. It was a nice comfortable position. The could stayed like that for sometime. Occasionally Derek would place a feather light kiss on Abby's head as his fingers ran through her hair. "Tired?" He asked when he notice that her breathing was evening out.

"A little." Abby was more then a little tired, but she didn't want to admit to it. Derek stood up and moved them to his bed.


	12. A Not So Good Morning

Abby woke in an unfamiliar bed, and after a few moments she realized where she was. She was in Derek's bed, sleeping on Derek, she had slept with Derek. She had slept with Derek. Derek was still as sleep as Abby looked at him. He looked innocent as he slept. So not like the man with the weight of the world on his shoulders that he personifies during the day. "What do you think you're doing?" Derek caught Abby's hand finally waking.

"I was going to ruffle your." Abby teased as her hand finally met Derek's hair.

"No I mean why are your awake. Come back here." Derek pulled Abby back into his arms nuzzling her neck.

Abby allowed herself to melt into Derek's arms. Being in Derek's arms was a nice feeling. "Do you mind if I go and get some water?"

"I want you to feel at home here." Derek was serious he did want her to feel at home because hopefully one day soon this would be Abby's new home. "So if you want to walk around her naked I would be totally for that." Derek joked.

"That boy should never be allowed to ride in a school bus again!" Peter complained as he drove the family home. The whole team was head to the met when the bus and the caravan got caught in traffic. Unexpected pile due to a car accident. Now normally the protocol would have been to wait just sit and wait it out. Unfortunately Greenburge happened. The boy's motions sickness was legend and he had thrown up on many a bus trip. Most of the time they were able to get him off the bus in time, however, with the traffic jam he had no way off.

"Greenburge don't do it! You just keep looking out at the horizon. Think of the horizon. Don't look at me look out the window." The coach instructed to the sickly student.

"Alright who want's to put money down on how long it take for Greenburge to lose it?" Scott challenged his friends by leaning over their seat.

"I say he makes it the rest stop." Isaac quickly pulled out twenty bucks.

"No way I say he lose it in ten minutes all over the window trying to make it out of the bus." Scott pulled out his own money.

"Finally it was Stiles turn. "Fifteen minutes, and all over the coaches shoes." Stiles had won, and collected his winnings while the rest of the students screamed and scrambled to get away from Greenburge. "Thank guys." Both Isaac and Scott grumbled as they lost their money.

Unfortunately Greenburge hurling on the bus made the bus a hazard. This meant that none of the students were allowed to ride it for health reason's until it could be throughly cleaned. Of course this also meant that the met was out of the question. At the next rest stop all the kids piled into all of the cars that were following them heading back home. They drove all night.

The two adults and two teens piled out of the car. They were all exhausted, starving, and in need of a shower, a change of cloths, and a bed.

"I just want to shower for a year. I can still smell it." Isaac complained. It was times like these that he wished he wasn't a werewolf. All most wished.

"You! I was the closest to isle and was near him the longest.I'm first" Scott challenged.

The argument was laughable considering the house had two showers. One in each wing of the house, and Derek's private bath room.

"You are all insane if you think for one second that you are getting in the shower before me." Melissa growled shooting a menacing look at the males. It was times like these that Melissa's pregnancy hormones scarred the crap out of the men. "You three can hose off out here. And if any of you run water in that house and cause me to lose water pressure I will make your life a living hell."

"Of course sweetheart. Even though you weren't on the bus you deserve the shower first." Peter attempted to placate his wife. He glanced at the teens with a look that clearly read 'Do as she says or die'.

Abby screamed as she shut the refrigerator door and came face to face with the two teens. "Scott. Isaac." Was all she could manage to breath out as she desperately tried to cover herself by pulling her night shirt down while trying at the same time to cover her chest.

"Miss. Morgan good morning." Scott tried to be perfectly charming. This was simply too good a chance to pass up.

Isaac, seemingly, able to read his cousin's mind joined in. "And how is your morning going?"

Derek heard Abby scream and quickly got out of bed scrambling to find his pants. 'If Kate had done anything he was going to kill her. He would put her out of her misery and kill her.' Of course Derek wasn't think because if he had been he would have realized that he given Kate an order as her Alpha, and she wouldn't have been able to ignore the order. Then he began to think the worst; what if she had gotten hurt. "Abby what happened?" Derek flew into the kitchen to come face to face with his brother and cousin. "Oh crap." Seeing the two of them made it all make sense.

Melissa and Peter soon entered the room witnessing the scene. The two could have kicked themselves. After everything that had happened they had forgotten that Derek had made plans to have the house to himself this weekend. "Abby it's good to see you again." Melissa attempted to make the clearly embarrassed young women feel more comfortable.

"It's good to see you again Mrs. Hale." By this point Abby had hidden herself behind Derek. "I'm gonna go back up to stairs." Abby directed at Derek.

Once Abby was out of hearing range Derek turned his attention back to his family. "What is it going to take for the lot of you to simply go away?"

"Now Derek what time of brother would I be if I didn't make an attempt to get along with my big brother's mate?" This was the greatest day of Scott's life. "We don't spend nearly enough time together." Scott then did a truly horrific thing; he hugged Derek. "I love you!"

"Get off me you idiot." Derek growled out eyes turning red. "What are you do back here?"

"Greenburge." Isaac answered as he rummaged threw the fridge. He was starving.

Derek was well aware of the things that Greenburge was capable of. "Stop eating!" He grabbed the food out of Isaac's hand.

"Listen I think that you should try to see the positive side of this." Melissa tried to mediate. "This is a good chance for Abby to spend time with us as your family. You can still have your weekend. Now just with us included. I know we can all have a nice lunch together."

"She's right pup. This can be a goo thing. And those two will be on their best behavior if they know what is good for them." Peter turned to the two teens and gave them a look that made the gulp.

"Alright, fine. What choice do I have anyway. I gotta go make sure that she is okay." Derek disappeared to his room.

Derek found Abby in his bed with the covers over her head hiding. "What ya doing under there?"

"Hiding." Was Abby's answer.

"Well move over because I need a hiding place to." Derek crawled into the bed and wrapped Abby in his arms. "I'm sorry about my family. There were suppose to be gone this weekend."

"It's okay." Abby smiled and rolled over to face him.

"My aunt wants us to have lunch with them all later, but if you don't want to go and just head home that would be fine to." Derek was giving her an out.

Abby had a choice. She could be a coward and run or she could be a grown women and go down and face Derek's family. "That would be fine. Besides this was bound to happen sometime. However, I do wish that they didn't see me half naked." Abby cringed at the memory.

"Hey I happen to like you half naked or totally naked." Derek began to play with the neckline of Abby's night shirt.

"I bet you do. Unfortunately play time is over. If I am going to have a lunch with your family I'm gonna need to shower and dress soon." Abby got out of the bed and went for the bathroom. "Oh stop pouting."


	13. Waiting

After showering Abby set right down to finding something suitable to wear. "Ugh! All I packed are jeans. I have nothing nice to wear for lunch with your family." Abby threw her hands down on her bag. She was exasperated. She had been threw her bag more times then she liked to admit.

"You are making way to much out of this. You will be fine in whatever you wear. Honestly I am staying like this." Derek was finishing dressing in a simple pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. "And I can promise you Scott and Isaac will roll out of bed and come down in whatever they fell asleep in. We will be lucky if they are wearing shirts."

"You don't understand." Abby lamented. And Derek didn't understand. Abby's anxiety went way beyond clothes. It was what those clothes would represent. As old fashion as it maybe she simply did not want them to think poorly of her. After they saw her in nothing but a night shirt she wanted them to get that image out of their heads. "Your family just saw pratically naked."

"Baby you gotta stop worrying about that. Please. Trust me when I tell you that didn't effect their opinion of you at all." Derek leaned down and gave Abby a quick kiss as she sat by her bag. "Now pick something."

When the pair made it into the dinning room only Peter and Melissa were present. The table was set nicely, and the meal was light and causal consisting of a salad, sandwiches, and some fresh fruit.

"I'm so happy to have you back Abby." Melissa did her best to put them women as easy. She could see how uneasy she was even if her husband and nephew seem to be oblivious. Men.

"Thank you again for having me." She sent a silent thank you to her mother for insisting that she had impeccable manners.

"Have you manage to settle in?" Melissa asked as she dug into the food. She didn't care how it looked she was pregnant and she was hungry.

"Yes, I have rather easily now that I think about." Derek couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face at her words. He had made certain that things were easy for her. And frankly he enjoyed doing. Displaying his power was a rush. Peter cast a glance at his nephew and laughed. He knew what was going on in his head. " I don't know if Isaac has said anything but I actually teach english at the high school." She was fidgeting.

"Yes, he did. Both of the boys really enjoy your class." Melissa smiled at the young teacher.

"May I ask how far along you are?" Abby was desperate for a subject change.

"Oh sure I am nearing the end of my second trimester." Melissa rubbed her stomach fondly.

"Do you know what you are having?" A

"No, no i don't. This is my first and I want it to be a surprise. However, I really hope that it's a girl. I am already out numbered as it is." The two women laughed at Melissa's joke.

"So Derek what else did you plan?" Peter asked knowing that his nephew would, most likely, have more planned for the weekend then simply keeping to his bedroom and bed.

"I was going to do lunch on the boat, but now I think I'll make it dinner" erDerek didn't miss a beat.

Abby wasn't really surprised. Derek was nothing if not charming. Over the several weeks of dating Derek pulled out all the stops: flowers, candy, and other typical things were beneath him. Instead of a flowers she got an arrangement of supplies for her classroom. Instead of boxes of chocolates Derek had a fresh lunch sent to school for her everyday. About the only thing that Derek gave her that wasn't typical was the heart bracelet on their tenth date. It was just a simple bracelet with continuous silver hearts. Abby never took it off.

Derek was right fifteen minutes after lunch had started Isaac and Scott came bounding down the steps in nothing but shorts, with messy hair and grumbling about having to be awake. They then perceded to flop in a chair slouching with their eyes half closed. Abby watch in awe as the boys moved about piling food on their plates without even acknowledging the others at the table. Teenage boys and their behaviors were amusing.

Derek kicked Scotts chair to get his attention. "Good morning sunshine."

"Dude Derek come on." Scott whined. "We barely got any sleep. Jackass."

"We have company Scott." Derek growled out. Normally he would have enjoyed irritating his brother, but not with Abby here. Well at least until she got comfortable with.

"Good morning Miss. Morgan." Both Isaac and Scott replied robotically at the same time.

"Why don't we reserve Miss. Morgan for school and you guys can call me Abby when I'm here." It was silly for the teens to be formal with her when she was seeing a member of the family. It wasn't like it was a secret, or that dating a student's relative was forbidden or anything. Plus it made things a little uncomfortable.

Derek and Abby spent the remainder of the afternoon hanging out with Derek's family. They even spent sometime playing video games with Isaac and Scott. All in all it was a good day. Later that evening Derek led the way to the short walk through the back of the property that took them to the boar house. The boat was simple and small clearly meant to be used on a lake for short trips. Dinner was delicious proving Derek's cooking skills were not limited to one meal. The couple was now sitting snuggled in a blanket admiring the stars. Coming from New York the view for Abby was breath taking.

"That one is my favorite." Abby whispered referring to Osiris.

"Why's that?" Derek was placing feather light kisses in her hair.

"Do you know the story?" When Derek said no Abby continued. "His wife, Isis, was the lover his life and she loved him more then life itself. When Osiris was killed and his body cut and scattered all over the world she went and found every single one of those pieces. It took some doing and it some time, but she was reward. She was reward with one perfect final night with him. I guess the devotion calls to me. She never gave up on him, and even in death they were drawn to each other."

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Abby asked as she noticed the way Derek was looking at her, with devotion.

"Just that this is our last night together, and tomorrow I am going to have to give you back tomorrow." Derek placed a kiss on Abby's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"This is hardly our last night together." Abby laughed at the pout she was sure had formed on his face.

"You know what I mean. I don't want to let you go."

"You know the best part? The best part is that you know I'll,come back." Abby pushed Derek onto had bed straddling him with her hips.

Derek placed his hands behind his head as Abby teased his lips. "Move in with me." Derek blurted out of impulse.

"Derek, thats a very sweet gesture," Abby began but wasn't sure how to finish. It wasn't like she was totally agains the idea it was just the timing wasn't right.

"Too soon right?" Derek answered seemingly able to read Abby's find. "I understand, and I can wait." And that thought made the Alpha in Derek very happy. It was like stalking his pry, and Abby was the best of them all.


	14. Desperately Seeking Abby

"Hale, Hale, and Stlinski go to the principles office now!" Coach bark at the three teens. To say that the coach was a little high strung normally would be an understatement. Add that it was the playoff, well, the coach had reached the end of his rope. His nerves were fried.

The three teens looked at each other communicating with a look that clearly read that the coach would make them pay for leaving practice early later; even if it wasn't their fault.

"I can't actually remember doing anything that would have gotten us sent to the principles office." Stiles was confused by their summons.

"It really has been a slow month." Isaac lamented. There was nothing he enjoyed more then causing trouble.

"Now that I think on we haven't even got yelled at by Harris." Scott answered the looks the others were sending him.

Waiting for them in the principles off was Stiles father. "Dad, what happened?"

"Stiles when was the last time you saw Abby?" Abby's car had been found on the side of the road with no Abby in sight.

"In class this morning. She wasn't at lunch, but sometimes she eats in her room to mark papers. Why dad what happened?" Stiles was now concerned. If his dad was her and ask questions like a cop then something bad must have happened

"Scott did Derek and Abby have plans today that you know of? We can't seem to reach either of them?" The sherif questioned the boy in front of him.

The sherif ignored his son's question for the moment and focused on Scott. "Derek's out of town today, so I don't think he took Abby with him. I don't know why he wouldn't be answering his phone." Scott was now worried. It wasn't like Derek to be out of touch.

"Have you called my dad? If anyone would know where Derek is it would be him." Isaac offered up.

"I'll drop by the office. We found Abby's car abandon and no one has seen or heard from her since she took a half day leaving at lunch. That's why I'm here." The sherif. "Now Stiles I don't want you to worry, and I want you to stay with Scott and Isaac and go home in case she calls or shows up." The sherif new that the two young werewolves were enough to protect his human sun if someone had hurt Abby.

Derek wad argivated by the time he had got back to the office. He had broke his frigging phone, and as a result hadn't been in touch with anyone all day. He hadn't plan to stay at the office long. Just long enough to grab paperwork and then straight home for food, a shower, and his bed. It was a no good very bad day. Maybe he could ask Abby to come and spend the night. "Any calls Amy?" Derek asked his secretary. Amy was a middle aged hard nosed no nonsense women who kept everything and everyone in the office in line. Derek loved her.

"The sherif called her several times. It sounded very important." Amy had her boss the slips as she continued to type.

Derek didn't have to worry about calling the sherif back as he burst into the office a few minutes later. "Derek, where is my niece?" The question was more of a demand.

"Abby? I haven't seen her all day." Derek was not use to be yelled at, it caught him off gaurd.

"That's what I was afraid off." The sherif had hit a dead end, and he was scared. "Abby's missing. I was really hoping she had taken off with you." John didn't even wait to be asked as he poured himself a drink.

"What?" The color had drained from Derek's face as terror set in. "What have you done to find her? Have you tried tracking her scent?"

"Someone had called the station so I have been forced to do things by the book. Her car was found on the side of the road empty. No one has seen her." The tired sherif rubbed his hands over his face.

"That's just great." Derek punched a whole through the wall. "Where was her car found?"

"By the preserve." The sherif watched as Derek stalked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To follow her scent." Derek didn't even spare a backwards glance at his beta.

Derek almost ignored the trail; Abby's scent that lead to his house. It wasn't like it was odd for them to smell her, she was at the house nearly everyday. It was for this reason that Abby almost trip over the smell, and then he remembered.

"I want you to have this." Derek held out a box for Abby to take. It was Sunday morning and the last morning for awhile that Derek would be waking up with Abby in his arms. "I know that you're not ready to move in with me yet, but I thought this could be the next best thing."

Abby took the box from Derek opening it. Inside the box was a key, a house key, a key to Derek's house to be exact. "Is this to your house?"

"Yeah. I want you feel as though this is your home too." It was the perfect gift. Derek took the key out of Abby's had and placed it around her neck.

Derek walked into his room to find Abby asleep on his bed. She was fully cloth laying on top of the covers. As Derek looked closer he could see that she had cried herself to sleep. The remains of her tears still evident on her face. Derek didn't want to wake the girl. Derek pulled out his cell phone, and quickly sent a message to John to tell the others that he had found Abby and that she was safe. Whatever upset her must have been bad, and there was no need to force her to face it too soon. Derek simply pulled out one of his books and sat on the chair waiting patiently for Abby to wake up.

When Abby awoke Derek was by her side with in seconds. "Hey, you scared the hell out of us." Derek held Abby's face in his hands checking to make sure that she was real.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Just please promise me you will never just simply disappear again." Derek closed his eyes pulling her closer to him. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"I won't, I promise I won't." Abby took Derek's hands in hers and placed a kiss in his palm.

"Why did they find your car abandon?" Derek asked the question that came to his mind first.

"It stupid really. I was going to drive here, but I ran out of gas." Abby almost laughed. It was just like to not have a full tank.

"What happned? What's the matter? You know you can tell me?" Derek moved Abby's hair away from her face.

"So many things." Abby cried a little more as Derek held her. Once she was composed she told him everything. "They settled my parents estate today. So of course the vultures came out. My father's partners wanting his stock options, and my mother's friends wanting her art piece. All calling of course for my benefit. They all stupidly thought that my parents died leaving me nothing. Its not true; my parent left very well off. They weren't the worst of it. The detective called me about the drunk driver. They think that he is trying to go for an insanity plea. He keeps going on and on about how a werewolf made him do. I freaking werewolf. The idea that he could go free makes me sick." Abby put her hand over her mouth as she felt fresh tears coming. "I thought that I had made piece with what happened. That I had found a way to live with it." Abby could do nothing but sob, and Derek's heart broke for her with every strangled cry that came out of her mouth.

A werewolf, Derek thought, there is no way that the guy who hit Abby and her parent's came up with that on his own. He had a good idea what happened, but he would have to tell with that later. Right now Abby was his priority. "Tell me, tell me what you need me to do to make it better?"

"I don't wanna think anymore." Abby breathed into Derek's neck as she began to loosen his tie.

"Abby, baby, stop." Derek tried to push her away as he pulled his lips in between her own. She was using his as a distraction. "You don't want to do this now." It was becoming harder and hard to for Derek to resist her, to be a gentleman.

"Yes I do. You asked me how you can make it better, then distract me." Abby had completely taken his and her shirt off by that point.

"You gotta call your family." Derek said half heartdly.

"Later." Was all that Abby replied.


	15. What Peter Knew

Derek found his uncle sitting at the dinning room table with a drink going over the papers that Derek brought home earlier in the day. "How's she doing?" Peter didn't even bother to look up from the papers in front of him.

Derek had returned from driving Abby home. "Okay, now. She's with her family sorting out things."

"I'm surprised that you made her go home." That was very true it was Derek who insisted that she return home. She needed to tell her family what was going on. More importantly she needed to find away to deal with it.

"It was the right thing to do. She needs them, and it would have been selfish to keep her here." Derek busied himself with fixing himself a drink

"If you say so." Peter dismissed the notion with a flick of his wrist.

"You know she told me a crazy story." Derek began. "Kind of crazy once you here it." Derek was stalking with his game, drawing out the inevitable.

"So are you gonna tell me or what?" Peter really didn't have time for this. He had work today.

"It would seem that the drunk driver that hit Abby's family is trying for an insanity plea. He told the cops that a werewolf made him do it. Can you imagine a werewolf. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

"And why would I? I highly doubt that we are the only werewolves in the world."

"But, I'm sure we are the only ones with a connection to Abby. Her are from here afte all." Derek was furious at his uncle. He was keeping secrets that not only concerned him personnally but was also a pack matter. As an Alpha he wanted retrabution. "Talk! Tell me everything." Derek commanded as he threw Peter in the room by his neck.

Peter knew that it was his time to submit to his Alpha. "Abby's father, Mike Morgan, was a nobody that came from nothing, and he hated that fact. He wanted to be someone and show this town. But he wanted Liz Stilinski too, and he knew that her family wouldn't allow him to marry her; not without insuring that he would have a future. So he came to your father, and ask for the bite. They were friends, and he knew the family secret. Your father of course refused until your mother had a dream about you and Abby. So your father made a deal with him. While he wouldn't bite him he would, however, give him all the money he needed to be successful. In exchange for his future daughter to mate with the Hale heir. I guess Mike thought your father was out of his mind. After all you or Abby hadn't even been born yet. As the years went on Mike moved his family out of Beacon Hill and that was the last time the Morgan's had any contact with the Hales. Mike became very successful, and very wealthy. It was Mike who bank rolled the fire in order to get out of the deal."

"You have been manipulating me this whole time. Pulling my strings as if I were your own personal puppet." Derek fumed as he threw glass everywhere.

"I did not manipulate how you or the girl felt. I may have brought her to town, but that was as far as I went."

"How did they insure that we were matted?" Derek calmed enough to ask.

"She had a witch do a binding spell." Seemingly able to read his nephew's mind Peter offered more reassurance. "Keep in mind it was a binding spell for not a love spell."

"You killed her family." Derek breathed out in disgust. A part of him, despite of everything, still felt a strong attachment to the girl. The idea that his uncle was responsible for causing her pair made Derek's blood boil.

"Yes, yes I did and I don't regret it. Her father thought he was so clever setting the hunters on us, and then moving her away. And for a time I thought that he was right that his plan had succeed. I thought maybe the deal had died with your father. Then I watched you year after year never matting. Oh I knew of your dalliances, but never matting and I knew why. Your mat was too far away. So I did my research, and I tracked them down. I tried to reason with him remind him of the deal he made, but he laughed in my face. Called me a dumb dog. So I did what was needed to ensure your happiness.I swear the guys I hired weren't suppose to do anything with her around."

"You still should have told me." Derek continued to throw things around the room, this time it was a chair.

"Why? What does it really matter? Besides I knew how you would react. Case in point." Peter did his best to stay out of his nephews way and allow him to vent to his anger. The boy was entitled to it after all.

"That does not justify what you did. What they did. I have no idea what I'm suppose to do now." Derek had finally calmed down enough with the anger slowly leaving him.

"You do what you always planned to do. Regardless how this came about the girl is still your mate. So unless you plan on never matting then I suggest you stick with the orginal plan."

"I just need a minute to sort things out. A minute alone." Derek had a lot to think about and he didn't need his uncle clouding his judgments. "Wait." He called out to Peter as he was about to leave the room. "I have to know was something similar set for Scott?"

"No, just you. It was a one time thing because your mother had a dream about you and Abby the night Mike first came to make the deal."

On one hand Derek wanted to part of the arrangement on the other hand the Alpha in him was begging to get out. He had taken his revenge on everyone else who had been responsible for the fire, and had he had know about the Morgan's he would have dealt with them ten years ago. It was delcious vindictive. Matting with Abby would be the finally act of causing her father pain by doing the one thing that he had tried so hard to prevent.

"She is to never know about this. No one is to know." Derek all but barked at his uncle. "Is there anyway to trace this back to you?" If Peter had left a trail then they needed to act quickly in cleaning it up.

"No, none. I know how to do these things pup." Peter was insulted. How could his nephew think he was sloppy enough to leave a trail?


	16. Possessive

Scott was off. That was the best way to describe him. At least that is how others would describe him on that day.

Scott was in a daze while he walked through the school. He was aware of everything; the sounds the emotions; everything. He could hear all the conversations going on around him, pens scratching against paper, and even the slamming of locker doors. He smelt them too, the emotions, sadness, happiness, anger, lust, and even arousal just to name a few. He was on sensory overload. He need to be anywhere except around a bunch of emotionally unstable and hormonal teenagers. His control was slipping, and the strongest urge that he had was Allison. He wanted nothing more then to be around her, kiss her, smell her, and of course bite her. He was sure that she was going to taste devine.

Allison was running late. Staying up all night consoling a heart broken Lydia over her break up with Jackson had been the catalyst that to the chain of events that found her in that empty hall way.

"Scott!" Allison jumped after closing her locker and door and finding Scott behind it. "You startled me." Scott was making Allison feel uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"Sorry." Scott smiled at her.

Allison tried to move past him, but Scott stuck his arm out preventing her movement. "Where are you off too?" Scott asked amused.

"Ummm to class. If you hadn't noticed we are both late." Allison was a little unease and again tried to move past Scott. She never wanted to be away from Scott more then at that point.

"But I wanna talk to you." Scott moved one of his hands to Allison's hip as he pushed her further back into the lockers; resting his other hand by her head. He had her trapped.

Allison had learned over the years to be weary of Scott, but this was the first time that she was ever fearful of him. "Scott please." Allison pleaded.

"Shhh baby I know. It's going to be okay." Scott whispered in her ear as he moved down to her neck trying to sooth her. "You smell delectable." Scott ignored the fear the girl was radiating as he drug his nose along her jaw line sniffing and kissing her at the same time. "So amazing. Simple, and utterly amazing." Scott tried to move up to her mouth but Allison moved her head away. "Hey what's wrong baby?" Scott asked burying hi head into her neck.

Get off me Scott." Allison seemed to be over her shock and found her voice. Unfortunately this seemed to anger Scott causing him to punch the locker next to Allison's head. This moment allowed Allison a chance to runaway.

"Miss. Argent you are late." Abby stopped writing on the bored to address the young women

Allison made it took English clearly shaken. "I'm sorry Miss. Morgan it won't happen again." Allison quickly wiped at her eyes.

Sensing the girls distress Abby decided to give her a pass "See that it doesn't." When Scott walked in the room a few moments later winking at Allison Abby knew that it wasn't a coincidence. She would deal with Scott after class.

"Scott can you stay behind for a minute?" Abby called out as the trio tried to leave the room. "You two go on, he'll catch up." Abby instructed Isaac and Stiles.

"Yes Abby." Scott was perched on the end of her desk smirking.

"Scott at school it's Miss. Morgan." Abby straightened up taking on the tone of an authority figure.

"Oh that's right. You're only Abby when you're half naked in my kitchen after crawling out of my brother's bed." Scott leaned in close and sneered.

Abby was humiliated by Scott's words. "That's enough Scott you can see me after school, and we can have our talk then. You can go." Abby motioned towards the door.

"Hey listen if you want to fuck my brother you don't need to use me as an excuse to do so." Scott threw over his shoulder as he left the room.

"And now you can spend your afternoons with me tomorrow and the day after as well." Abby was half tempted to call Derek, but thought better of it. This was just Scott mouthing off she could handle it.

Scott's day continued to get worse and worse. By lunch he was so keyed up that he almost attacked Stiles when he slapped him on the back. "Yo Scotty are you alright?"

Scott turned around with a growl in his throat but pushed it back when he saw that it was one of his friends. "Oh hey man. I'm fine."

"Seriously though you don't look so good." And Scott didn't. He looked like he was suffering from a fever. He had become so hot that he was forced to remove his sweater and walk around only in his tee shirt. Even that was soaked through with sweat, and some was evident on his face and in his hair.

"I'm fine." Scott said in a clipped tone. He was to focused on Allison to pay any real attention to Stiles. Allison was sitting with Danny laughing. It was laughable to consider Danny a threat, he was gay. It was then that Scott thought that Allison was playing with him. He could play to by showing her how lucky she was that he wanted her because he was so desired himself.

Erica was an attractive girl with low self esteem who dressed provocatively in order to get attention. She was also from the poorer side of the town, and she did not have the greatest reputation. Erica had made very clear that she wanted Scott, and she also made it known that she disliked Allison. Scott knew that the two of them didn't get along well. It was this knowledge that gave him the idea to make Allison jealous with the girl. "Hey Scott." Erica pushed her chest out further as Scott sat down next to her. Scott didn't even say anything to Erica before he began kissing her.

"What the hell is up with Scott?" Stiles dropped his food as he watched his friend from across the room.

"I have no idea." Isaac couldn't believe what he was seeing. Scott who was never a fan of Erica's in spite of the girls many come on's was making out with her in the middle of the lunch room.

Scott watched Jackson and Allison talking by her locker and he was jealous. He was jealous that he got to be that close to her, he was jealous because he got to talk to her, and he was jealous because he got to toucher. It was at that moment that Scott watched Jackson push a lock of hair behind Allison's ear. That jealous quickly turned into blind rage. Scott was seething, vein throbbing, white bling rage, teeth grinding seething. Who the hell did Jackson think he was? He was not to touch Allison like that, and Scott was going to teach him that lesson. Scott didn't say anything to Jackson as he walked up and punched him, and he didn't stop.

"SCOTT GET OFF OF HIM!" Stiles tried to pull Scott of Jackson. Stiles was rewarded for his trouble by being thrown into the locker.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH HER EVER!" Scott screamed as he landed punch after punch. Jackson was nothing but a bloody heap on the floor, and Scott wouldn't let up. It seemed like the whole school had come out to watch the fight, and it took the whole lacrosse team plus Isaac to pull Scott away from Jackson. It was one of those situations that everyone feared as the cops and am ambulance pulled up to the school.

Derek was called to the school after Scott's altercation with Jackson. He was a little put off to find his brother in cuffs when he walked into the principles office. "Why is my sixteen year old brother in hand cuffs?" Derek demanded an answer.

"We felt that it was a necessity for both the safety of Scott and others." Principle Morris stuttered out.

"Is that so?" Derek didn't care what his brother hand done. The way he saw it they were locking his brother up like an animal.

"The other boy Derek was sent to the hospital. It was pretty bad. Stiles received a concussion from trying to break it up." The sherif chimed in.

"Sherif I am so sorry. I would never hurt Stiles." Scott was quite up until that point, but he felt bad that his friend had gotten hurt.

"Scott don't say anything." Derek rolled his eyes with a groan. His brother couldn't be that dumb by not showing remorse for Jackson he was admitting guilt. Derek could only imagine. Even though the boys might be the same age Scott's wolf abilities meant that they were not evenly matched. "How bad is he?" Derek rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"He has a broken nose, jaw, and a few head wounds. He'll live."The sherif hoped the last part helped.

"Principle Morris I need a moment alone with the Sherif." Derek needed to see the likelihood of the other boys parents pressing charges, and what if anything could be done to prevent it. "Tell me the truth John how bad is it?"

"In truth Scott could be facing some criminal charges, and given his age he could be charged as an adult which means adult time. Now the boys parent's have gone there yet, but I think it's because they have been two freaked out over their son. Scott is going to be suspended, be given anger management, and community services as part of the schools actions. That looks good for us. Now if they do press charges you have two options: you can go the wolf way, or you can give them what they want. They want to adopt another child, but given their age they have been denied. I think if you greased some wheels in their favor you will find that they could be very forgiving." Derek knew what the sherif was saying, the family would take a bribe.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Scott confessed as Derek drove the pair away from Scott's school. "Seriously it was like I wasn't even there. I'm hot and sweaty. I feel agitated. And more then anything

"There's nothing wrong with you Scott. You're just feeling the effects of matting season. Its the first time that you have the possibility of matting." Derek ruffled his brothers hair. "I should have been paying attention more and explained things to you better."

"You seem calm. How come your not acting nutty?"

"This isn't my first season, and I am a lot older with more control then you have. I am also not a horney sixteen year old boy that thinks about sex every thirty seconds. I feel for you kid." Derek looked over at his brother and he did feel for him. Scott looked a mess. To describe him accurately would be to say he looked a drug addict going through withdraw. It was going to be a long season.

"Why did I attack Jackson?"

"My guess is your wolf wanted to show off for Allison. Prove to her that you would make a good mate. You need

"So why the hell was I all over Erica if this was all about Allison?" Scott practically pulled his hair out of his head.

"Sometimes it's not alway about your mate espeically if your mate is not available. Think of it this way I was with Kate."

"You wanted to mate with Kate!" Scott was disgusted by the notion

"No, I was horney and Kate was willing. I was confusing lust with desire. I desire Abby as I'm sure that you desire Allison. I lusted for Kate. She was simply a means of release. I was confused back then."

"What do we do now? I can be in school like this." Then a thought came to Scott. "Awe man I really hurt Stiles." Scott banged his head against the back of the seat at the memory of what he did to his friend.

"Stiles is gonna be okay. A little bruised maybe but fine, and he will understand" Derek tried to reassure his little brother."Well right now you're suspend, and this works in our favor. The week that you are home we are going to work out more, spare more, and run. Anything to release some of the tension that you are feeling."

"How mad are you?" Scott knew that Derek wasn't going to be happy. If there was one lesson that Derek insisted never be broken it was control, and today Scott had none.

"Awe kid I'm not mad. It's going to be okay Scott."

True to his word Derek kept Scott on a tight work out plan to help him relieve some of the tension that he was experiencing from the effects of the mating season. "Derek knocked on Scott's door frame as he popped his head into the boys you gonna be okay tonight? Because I don't have to go out." Derek had made plans with Abby to take her to a concert for dancing. At the time it seemed like a good idea; being in a public place. Derek would soon learn that he couldn't control everything.

"You know I feel okay, a little on edge but not as bad as it could be."

"You call me okay. You call me and I will come right home."

Derek smelled it as soon as she stepped into his car. Abby was ovulating. Whatever control Derek thought he had has no existent. Derek's odd behavior started the moment that Abby got into his car. After giving her a kiss he moved to her neck and if Abby wasn't mistaken he sniffed her. It didn't stop there. When the pulled up to the warehouse that was housing the concert Derek wouldn't let go of Abby. At first it was innocent like holding her hand, and then continued with him pulling her in front of him in line holding her firmly by her hips.

"Are you okay? Honestly we can go home you are not looking so good." Abby was right. Derek was not himself. His eyes were glassed over and he had sweat coating his hairline. That is to say nothing of his behavior.

"No baby, I'm fine." Right now all Derek wanted was to prove to every other male in the room that he was the Alpha male and that Abby was his, and only his.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Derek slowly backed Abby into one of the empty rooms in the makeshift club. "So much. So very much." Derek nuzzled Abby's neck with his nose.

"Derek, that feels good," Abby was pulled from her thoughts by Derek's attention to her neck. "I don't want to do this here."

"Why not?" Derek growled out clearly anger at his fun being stopped. And oh yes was he having fun.

"Because we are in public." Abby giggled trying to calm Derek down. She had never seen him like this before. It was unnerving. "Let's get out of here and then I will be yours all night." Abby breathed into his ear.

"All night? You are mine to do as I please all night?" Derek whined into Abby's shoulder.

"All yours." Derek groaned at Abby's admission but pulled away from her taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

Unfortunately for Abby and Derek Brian Harris was walk down the hall at the exact moment they left the room. "Megan?" Abby questioned as she saw the young one who was on Harris' arm. Megan was one of her students in her senior english classes.

"Hi Miss. Morgan." The young girl, clearly embarrassed, tried to hide her face.

"What she's eighteen." Harris defended.

"And also one of your students." Abby wasn't backing off. "She's a child, and you are suppose to know better."

"What are you gonna do? Tell them that what that you saw me after banging your strung out boyfriend in the back room of some trashy club?" Harris smirked at Derek. "Are you on and your brother on the same junk? At least she's not some gold digging whore." Harris insulted Abby pushing past her.

Derek snapped his mate was being threatened, and he wanted to prove to her that he was strong mate one that could protect her. He hit Harris over and over again. Even when he was out and on the ground he kept on hitting him. "DEREK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT! DEREK STOP YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Abby screamed as she tried to pull Derek off of her obviously hurt colleague.

Derek seemed to snap out of his haze when he noticed that he had knocked Harris out. Beating on Harris had been the release that he needed. "Come on we have to get out of here." Derek grabbed Abby's hand and drug her to his car.

"Oh my God Derek, what if you killed him?" Abby voiced her fear as they sped away.

"He's fine, beat up, but fine." Derek could still hear Harris heart beat. He would be in pain, but he'd survive.

"What if he presses charges?" Abby was worried that they were going to come and arrest Derek.

Derek laughed at the distress the was written all Abby. She was simply adorable. Absolutely adorable. "Abby he was in a club with an underage girl that is one of his students; he's not gonna risk exposing himself." Derek felt good, really good. All the tension had left his body and now he was calm and relaxed. He suspected that it was the ability to protect his mate, and the simply physical act of beating something were cause of his current relaxed state.

Abby woke laying on her stomach with Derek hovering over back nibbling on her ear. "What are you doing?"

"You said that you were mine to do as I pleased with all night. I intend to collect on that agreement." Derek began to kiss, lick, and nip at Abby from the base of her neck to the end of her spin and back again. "You are not to move, and to night make a sound." Derek instructed. Abby knew that it was going to be a long, and enjoyable night.


	17. It's All Undone

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked from the other end of the screen. Abby had been sick with flue like symptoms for the past several days holding up in her room refusing to see anyone out of fear of making someone else sick. Derek spent the those few days miserable, moody, and on edge. And everyone that lived with him felt it. He was an Alpha after all, and he had the urge to take care of his mate. On the other hand it also set him on edge that she was refusing him if, and its a big if, he didn't have the amount of control that he had he would have went over there and mauled her showing her exactly who was in charge. Not that he had come up with a comprise. Everyday that Abby was sick Derek sent over fresh soup and had even hired a nurse to set with Abby while her uncle and Stiles were not in the house. Her uncle John was not happy with Derek butting in on household business, but he refrained from saying anything. Abby too was a little put off. She didn't need a nurse. What she need was rest, but she knew that once Derek got an idea into his head there was no trying talking him out of it.

"A little better. I ate some of the soup you sent over today which is a good sign." Abby was snuggled in her bed skyping with Derek. Derek had been sending food over to her ever since he found out that she was sick. He had offerend to come over and take care of her himself but she refused his offer. They didn't need to pass whatever she had back and forth to each other.

Derek appraised Abby's appearance. The color had returned to her face, her eyes did not look as hallow, her nose was only slightly red, and she looked like she was putting some weight back on. "You look a little better too. Not as pale. Maybe I should come over" Derek offered in a hopeful voice.

Abby shook her head at him. "Not until I am one hundred percent. It will do neither of us any good if I got you sick as well. Besides I'm mainly sleeping I won't be very good company anyway."

"I can sit and read while you sleep?" Derek offered with a pout. "You realize that this is the longest we've gone without seeing each other?"

"You look like a heart broken child who lost their favorite toy. You know I'm suppose to be the girl in the relationship." Abby laughed coughing and wheezing at the same time..

"Oh I'll show you how much of a man I am." It was at that point that Derek removed his shirt and started flexing. "See all man."

Abby could do nothing but laugh at her boyfriends antics. It's was rare to see Derek relaxed and uninhibited. Lately it seemed that those rare occasions only happened with or around Abby. "Okay Mr. Manly Man I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Good night. I love you."

"Awe baby I love you too. Good night baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Derek offered with a smile and a little wave before disappearing from the screen.

It was the thunder and lightening that woke Abby up that night. Jolting up right in bed she had started to wish that she had let Derek come over. There was something in the air it was making Abby feel uneasy, one could say fearful. Turning over she looked at her alarm to see the time. It was a little after midnight, she had only been asleep for a few hours. She was about to snuggle back in her bed when she spotted him. She saw Stiles sneaking out of the house making his way through the back yard and into the woods. She was gonna kill him once she laid hands on him for this. One it was a school night, two she thought she had made it clear what would happen the last time he stayed out all night, and finally she was sick. She quickly threw on a sweater, and shoes she grabbed her cell phone key and a flash light before following Stiles by climbing out the window. The house was seriously creeping her out.

Abby lost sight of Stiles flash light. Throwing caution to the wind she followed the voices she heard figuring them to be just be Scott and Isaac. She had plans on killing the lot of them. Abby couldn't believe what she was seeing. The scene she came up upon consisted of all the Hale's, and her uncle. Confused she kept herself hidden but close enough so she could see what they were doing. She watched in amazement as they shifted to take on dog, no, wold like features howling at the moon. Then the truly horrific thing happened she watch as the tore into a deer that happened by. The poor creature screamed in pain as they ate it alive. Trying to retreat without bring attention to herself she stepped in a twig and the cracked alerted the group to her presence. There were monsters in the woods, just like in the stories that her parents told her as a child. At the time she thought that they were just stories. She was wrong. She was so very wrong. So she did what every rational human being would do; she ran. She ran and never once looked back, and right into Stiles.

"Stiles, we got to get out of here. They are monster." Abby whispered in an almost relieved panic as Stiles held her out stretched arms at the elbows trying to stop her.

"Shh, Abby calm down it's not what you think." Stiles tried to reason with her.

"Shh, stay quite or they will her you." Abby placed a hand over Stiles mouth and then began pulling him behind her.

"No Abby, you don't understand." Stiles had managed to get her to stop and face him. Realization hit Abby like a pile of bricks. Stiles had to have known what they were all along. He was friends with them, his father was one of them, and why else would he be in the woods on such a miserable night.

A howl echoed through the night reinforcing Abby's fear. "LEAVE ME GO! LEAVE ME GO!" Abby screamed as she pushed Stiles to the ground.

Derek mentally slapped, punched, and kicked himself. He had so many opportunities to come clean with his secret. He could have sat her down and explain things to her. He knew that she would have reacted differently. Fearful yes, but he could have gotten her to understand. Now she was afraid of him, of all of them and they needed to find her. He needed to find her. They had all taken off in pursuit of Abby once their little hunting trip was interrupted. Derek quickly called them back to him before they could catch up to her. He was afraid that they would see her as pry. She ran after all and they were full of adrenaline . No they need to calm down. The regrouped back at the Hale house before Derek started to give out orders.

"John do you think you have a lock on her scent?" Derek asked once they had regrouped.

"Yeah sure." John felt guilty as hell. This was what he had been dreading since Abby had come to town. He wished that she would never have to know their awful truth.

"Good you are going to take the west side of town. I'm gonna head to the town border."

"What about us Derek?" Scott was motioning to Isaac and himself. He wanted to help his brother.

"You two are going to go back to the Sherif's house and stay with Stiles." Derek watched as both of the teens faces fell.

"Awe come on man we can help track." Isaac defend his and Scott's wolf abilities.

"I know you boys can but I don't want to freak her out anymore then she already is. She's more likely to listen to her uncle and I." While he was grateful for Scott and Isaac offer of help he knew that the boys would only get in the way. "Besides there is a good chance that she went back home. If she did you are to call, and not go near her. Don't scare her." Derek hoped he made the boys feel a little better

"Peter, Mel can the two of you go back to the house and get things ready. When we find her that's where I am going to bring her to."

"Derek I think she should come back home." John cut in.

"Mel's a nurse, and I am sure that she is going to need to be looked over. No one is to be in wolf form, got it?" Derek waited for every to agree to his orders as they all set out on their assignments.

Abby cried as she hit her steering-wheel with her head. She had forgot to fill the tank up again. She had two options. She could either go back into town and go for gas or she could try to walk until someone gave her a ride. Walking back into town meant a greater risk of one of the finding her. Of course walking also was a risk of exposure. She was sure that her uncle had most likely set the sherif's department to find her by now. She decided quickly to simply walk and hope that she made it out of town before they found her.

Derek lost Abby's scent when he made it out of the woods and back to the the Stilinski house. He got quick confirmation the boys that she made it back and got her car. She was running, that was the only logical conclusion which meant she would be on the only road that lead to and from town. He still had time to catch up to her, he found her car empty a few miles before the border. Thank God Abby never remembered to fill the tank with gas.

He spotted her not long after finding the car. She was walking on the side of the road keeping in the tree line. He guessed that she was using the trees as a form of cover. Even in her state she was smart. "Abby, baby, please get in the car." Derek pulled up next to her slowing down and rolling down the passenger window so he could talk to her.

Abby started crying again when she heard Derek's voice. She was simply too tired, and she felt woozy to realize that a car was driving up behind her. She was going to pass out soon. "Derek I promise I won't tell anyone. Just let me go please." Abby begged Derek.

"Get in Abby, I will explain everything I just need you to get into the car so I can do that." Derek pleaded concern evident in his voice. It was almost like he was crying. "It's raining and freezing out. Your lips are purple and you look a little blue. You are going to freeze to death." Derek was certain that Abby's condition wasn't strictly from the elements. She was most likely in shock and her body was reacting physically. And it was no surprise she had just witnessed her family and boyfriend turn into werewolves.

"Please go away and leave me alone. You're a monster." Abby begged as Derek got out of the car moving towards her. She had her hands out in front of her in an attempt to protective herself from Derek.

Monster, the word stung. "Just let me explain." Derek went to grab her but she backed up slipping, sliding, and stumbling into the woods. "ABBY!" Derek went in after to her to see her trying to pull herself back up clearly hurt. From what Derek could she most certainly twisted her ankle.

"NO GET OFF ME! Help! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Abby screamed trying to both push Derek off of her and making an attempt to run.

"Shh, shh, shh relax." Even if Abby wasn't injured she wouldn't have been a match for Derek. Derek was on her quickly putting a hand over her mouth and the other holding her to him by her middle. Derek placed kisses on the side of her head trying to calm her. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I would and could never hurt you." Abby kept struggling to get out of Derek's arms and his heart was breaking. "Please calm down. Listen, you are hurt and need medical attention. If you let me take you to get help I promise to explain everything to you." Derek offered the compromise.

Abby didn't see any other option. Derek was going to do whatever he wanted with her anyway. She was no match for him. She nodded her consent and Derek released her mouth but kept a hold on her as he lead her to the car. "God Abby you are burning up. Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine." Abby attempted to creat some distance between the two of them. Unfortunately her ankle had other plans as she fell the moment she tried to walk.

"Jesus Abby that may be broken." Before Abby could protest Derek picked her up and carried her to the car bridal style. He laid her in the backseat and the put his coat over hoping it would warm her a bit. Abby didn't say anything as they drove back to the house, and when Derek looked back at her saw that she was passed out. He quickly called John to tell him he had her and that to also keep Scott and Stiles at his place. The less people around was going to be better for what he had to do.

Authors Note: I am thinking about adding a chapter of bites and pieces that were cut out of other chapters and placing in right after the first date chapter to show how they really bonded. I realize now that things moved a little too quickly and that I can rewrite the other pieces to make a full chapter. Let me know what you think.


	18. Answers

"Mel!" Derek yelled for his aunt as soon as he entered the house with Abby still in his arms. Abby had yet to wake up as he waited frantically for his aunt. He still had Abby in his arms as he carried her to his room.

"Oh thank God you got her. Derek, what happened?" Melissa had her hands over her mouth at the sight of Abby. Abby was unconscious, her cloths were dirty, her skin pale with sweat glistening her forehead, and her blue lips.

"She's still a little sick, and then she fell. I don't know what to do." Derek admitted as he laid the women in his couch. She was breathing, and still had a steady heart rate. "She won't wake up." Derek lamented.

"Well first things' first is get her out of the wet cloths, and into some dry ones." When Derek make an attempt to move Melissa repeated the order again. "Derek lets get a move on chop, chop, chop." Melissa clapped her hands.

"I don't think I should do it. She might not want me touching her right now." It pained Derek to admit that.

"Okay, go to my room and have you uncle get a pair of my sleep things." Melissa started to removed the young women's footwear all the while whispering words of encouragement to her. "It's going to be okay sweetheart."

Derek didn't even knock as he burst into his aunt and uncles room and began going through the dressers. "Derek what the hell are you doing?" Peter cried out to his nephew. Derek, meanwhile, was throwing articles of clothing around the room ignoring Peter. "If you tell me what you are looking for I can find it for you."

Derek finally stopped and turned to his uncle. "Mel said to come in here and get some sleep things for Abby."

"Alright, alright." Peter walked past his nephew and pulled out the things that he needed. "Just relax, and take a breath." Peter rubbed circles on his nephews back. "It's going to be okay. I promise." Derek gave his uncle a quick hug and went back to his room.

"They don't look broken so I'm gonna just gonna wrap her wrist and ankle. I'm also gonna give her an antibiotic and something for the pain. Derek I'm gonna keep her down for at least a day."

"What, why?" Derek was confused. They need to talk, he need to know that she was okay. He didn't think Abby being out of it was going to help.

"One her body will fight the infection better if it is resting, two give her state she doesn't need the stress right now, and three she is going to be in a lot of pain it will be better if she sleeps through it. This is will make her better. I promise" Once Melissa left the room and Abby was laid comfortably in his bed Derek settled in on the couch keeping a steady eye on her.

Abby awoke to find herself in Derek's bed in fresh clothes that she knew didn't belong to her, with a wrapped ankle and wrist. "How the hell did I get here?" The last tangible memory she had was being in her bed. At first she thought that it was all a bad dream but then she remembered. She remembered it all. The Hales were monsters and she was in their house. She need to get the hell out of there and fast. Very slowly and with great caution she tried to get out of the bed wincing and covering her mouth at the pain she felt. As she inched towards the door she noticed that she wasn't alone in the like she previously thought. Derek was sprawled out on the couch. One arm was behind his head, the other was laid over his chest, and one of his feet was planted on the floor. He looked younger, and much more innocent when he slept. Abby shook those thoughts fro her head as she griped the door knob turning it ever so slowly wincing when the door creaked. She almost cried when saw a hand gently shut the door again.

"You said you would let me explain." Derek whined from behind her.

"Derek please just leave me go." Abby pleaded refusing to turn around and face him.

"I can't do that. Not yet, anyway. We need to talk first." Derek steppe aside so that Abby could take a seat on the couch he just vacated. "How are you feeling?" Concern was clear in Derek's voice.

Abby sat as far away from Derek as she possible could. "Okay, I guess. How long was I out for?" Abby asked curious.

"Thirty six hours." It was the longest period in Derek's life. Melissa had insisted on keeping Abby down. Her reasonings made sense. It turned out that Melissa was right. Abby looked much better, and from her scent Derek could tell that whatever was making her sick was gone.

"Explain these." Abby demand as she motioned towards her wrist and ankle.

"You fell and sprained your ankle and bruised your wrist. Melissa said you should be fine in a few weeks. On the plus side you are no longer sick." Derek tried to joke. The joke did not go over well.

The two sat in silence. Abby refusing to meet Derek's eye, and Derek unable to turn away from her. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do here."

"I'm still me Abby. I'm still Derek. This changes nothing." Derek grabbed at his chest right where his heart was unconsciously.

"But, your not thought. You turn into, what is it that I saw the other night?"Abby was afraid to admit to what she thought he was.

"A werewolf." Derek admitted honestly.

"A werewolf. This is, this is impossible these things don't exist." Abby ran her hand through her hair frantically.

"I know how this looks. It's a lot to take in. I'll answer anything you want. All I want is a chance to explain."

"How did you become what you are?" Abby flailed her uninjured hand from side to side.

"I was born one, a werewolf that is." Derek answered with out hesitation.

"Does that mean that everyone is your family is a werewolf as well?" She wasn't sure if his answer was going to make her feel better or worse. If they all were then she had a whole family to be terrified off. On the other hand if it was just Derek then she had to wonder why it was just him.

"Yes, and they were born that way too. Well Melissa wasn't she was bitten, and so was your uncle. Stiles' isn't, yet. I've agreed to turn him when he is eighteen." Derek answered Abby's next question because she could ask it.

"You looked different then the rest of them, why?" The image of Derek with the red eyes came into Abby's head.

Derek was impressed. Abby was smart so smart. "You caught that? I'm the Alpha. I'm the leader of the pack." He couldn't help the pride that laced his voice. That made sense. The way that Derek carried himself, the air of power that surrounded him.

The next question was blurted out in a rush."Do you eat people?" Abby brought her thumb up to her mouth as she nibbled on her nail nervously afraid that the question was going to make Derek angry.

This is what he feared; that she would be afraid of him. "No we hunt the wildlife. That's what you saw us doing that night. "

"So you don't kill people, like in the movies?" It was a dumb question, well maybe the wording at least, but it was one that she needed to ask.

"No, Abby we don't hurt innocent people. We control it" Derek was starting to get exasperated.

"So why didn't you turn into a wolf, like a real wolf? What can you do? I mean you have to have like super powers right?"

"That's only me because I'm the Alpha. We're strong, fast, see and hear better then anyone. Of course we have amazing sense of smell. "

"There is nothing else that you need to tell me right? I mean this is it because I gotta be honest I'm not sure if I can take anymore."

"Yes, there's nothing else." Derek of course lied. "What are you thinking?"

Abby had her hands noted together by her mouth breathing in deeply as contemplated what she was going to say to Derek. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna need some time. A day or two to take this all in."

"Okay, I'll take you home." Derek sighed. It was perfect, but it was a start. She wasn't running, not yet at least.

"No, not there." Going back home meant that Abby would have to face her uncle and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. He was one of them, and he had been lying to her as well.

"Abby, they are worried about you. You can't hide from them, or shut them out." Abby nodded her consent. It was like she had a lot of options. She would go back to her uncles.

Allison got a strange feeling as she walked into the school. Some of the other students were whispering, and others wouldn't meet her eye. Then there was Lydia, her best friend, who nearly jumped out of her skin when Allison got close. "Why is everyone acting strange?'

"Strange, what do you mean strange?" Lydia was doing that thing where her eyes did not match her mouth. She was lying.

"Lydia come on tell me, what's going on?" Allison spun Lydia around to face her.

"You're not gonna like what I have to say." Lydia pulled them into an empty classroom, and perceded to tell Allison the rumor that was going around school.

Allison found Scott in the library surround by some of the players from the lacrosse team. It was now or never. "Scott, I need to talk to you." Allison demand in her most confident voice.

Scott had sheer amusement in his eyes as he looked at his livid female classmate. "This should be good." Once the other boys had left Scott turn in his seat and faced Allison with an amused grin on his. "Hi."

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Allison demand once she was sure they were alone.

"Me, you're the one that sought me out." Scott joked feigning innocents.

"You told everyone that we were dating, and that no one was to take me to the dance." Allison stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"I may have said that you already had a date." Scott admitted unashamed. He claimed her. He, frankly, didn't see the big deal. The way he saw it she was fighting the inevitable.

"Oh yeah who? You? Never gonna happen." Allison could help but laugh. This had got to be one of his Scott's games. Was the thought that was going thought Allison's head. "You know what Scott you've had your fun."

"Why not?" Scott was more then a little put off by her attitude ignoring the rest of her speech.

"One: we hate each other. Two: ever since we were kids you have done nothing but do your best to make my life hell. And three you molested me."

"I would hardly call a few kisses to your neck a form of molestation. Besides you seemed to enjoy it."

That remark resulted in a slap from Allison. "You're a disgusting pig."

Scott was angered by the assault and was up out of his seat pinning her to one of the table in seconds. Allison screamed for help, but watched as the liberian simply left the room ignoring the scene. "Shhh, quite. Stop fighting." Scott removed his hands from Allison's wrist as he brought his hands to meet her intertwining their fingers. He then laid his head in the crock of her neck in hailing.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Allison might have been afraid to move, but she couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth.

"You smell so good." Allison's smell was Scott's own personal brand of herion. It helped to calm him down, and it also set him on edge; he loved every second of it.

"Its Chanel number 5." Allison thought he was talking about her perfume. "Why are you doing this Scott, really?"

Scott laughed at Allison's answer. If she only knew what he was really smelling. "Is it so hard to believe that I like you?"

"Honestly, yes." Surprise laced Allison's voice.

"I'll make you a deal. The dance is in a few weeks, give me a chance. You allow me to take you to the dance, and if you don't have a good time at the end of the night I will leave you alone forever. I mean you have to give me a real honest to goodness chance. That includes talking to me, and not limited to hanging out with me."

"Why should I?" Allison spat out.

"Because you have nothing to lose, and you know that this is your only chance of getting me to back off." It was stated as a fact.

"You realize that you are bullying and blackmailing me into dating you?" Allison hoped that those truths would stop the way the conversation was going.

"Those are harsh words don't you think? I would say that I am offering an incentive." Scott raised an eye brow offering Allison a charming look.

"Deal." Allison put her hand out for Scott to take. Scott was right. This was the only chance she had of getting Hale off her back. Two weeks, she could play nice for two weeks. "No touch, and no kissing." Allison added as her terms.

"You didn't tell her everything." Peter was waiting for her nephew when he returned home later that day.

"I answered every one of the questions she asked. I told her enough. What she need to know. What she could handle." Derek defended himself, but deep down he knew that it was crap. "You know the important stuff."

"Oh and the truth about her parents you don't think that would be important for her to know?" Peter challenged.

"What good would telling her do? She's already freaked out. I tell her that her parents basically sold her before she was even born, to a werewolf no less, what do you think that will do to her?" Derek deflected. "Besides there are only two people who know that story. How would she ever find out?"


	19. Something There That Wasn't There Before

Derek waited a full week before he was in contact with Abby again. He, of course, had agreed to give Abby the space that she needed. They also agreed that it if there were going to be future contact Abby would be the one to initiate it. It safe to say that it was one long week for Derek. The fear of the unknown was one of the worst feelings of his life. He event went as far to employee Scott and Isaac as his spies in the school. In sheer desperation to simply get updates on Abby's condition. That turned out to be useless.

Abby was nervous her first day back to work. She was nervous and for two reasons: Scott and Isaac. They were no longer simply her students or her boyfriends family. Their position had become so much more then that now. She knew more now. Abby wasn't making things easier on everyone either. For starters she couldn't meet their eye, and on the extreme end she did her best to not be around them when possible. Not that things at home were any better. She did agree to hear her uncle's side of things, and even agreed to stay in the house, at least until she recovered. She spent the majority of her time at home in her room refusing to spend any time with them unless she had too. Fate had other plans for Abby. She was not going to be allowed to hide.

"Miss. Morgan." Scott called to get her attention. Abby jumped from her seat at the sound of Scott's voice when she realized that they were alone quickly placing a chair between them. Scott held up his hands while taking a step trying to prove that he meant her no harm. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Abby blurted out.

"Abby, are you okay?" Scott repeated his question.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Abby offered a smile grateful smile. A thought suddenly came to Abby. "Did Derek send you" Or is he having you spy on me?"

"What, no, no. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I was worried about you. Sorry I won't bother you again." Scott dipped his head as he began to gather his things walking to the door. "You know I 'm not sorry, and yes Derek is worried about you. Hell we all are. Your uncle and Stiles are going out of their minds worrying. We just wish that you would talk to us."

"I'm gonna be okay. I just need a little time." Scott heard Abby say as he walked out the door. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He had got her to talk. He couldn't wait to tell Derek.

Scott on the other hand was having a great week. Allison had kept her word and was giving him an honest to goodness chance. She nearly killed Stiles when she joined them for lunch one day causing Stiles to nearly choke on his fries. She even attended their lacrosse practice cheering Scott on. Those were some of the best practices of his life. That not even considering the little things like walking with him, and sitting near him in class. He just hoped that he didn't screw it up.

"See I told you I'm not that bad." Scott pulled a chair next to Allison sitting in it backwards smiling at her.

"Jesus you have got to stop doing that." Allison replied in a harsh whisper after she got over being startled.

" Sorry." Scott responded amused not at all sorry. Taking a peak at Allison's books he saw that it was chemistry. Blah. Allison ignored Scott and went back to studying. "What ya doin?" Scott answered after a few moments of silence.

"We're in study hall. What do you think I am doing?" Allison rolled her eyes, and then quickly looking around the room making sure a teacher wasn't looking their way.

"No one actually studies in study hall." Scott laughed. It amazed him how much of a goody too shoes Allison was. "Let's get out of here." Scott began to gather Allison's books before she had time to stop him.

"Well I do." Allison took her books back reopening them, and getting back to work. "What are you doing now?"

Scott began pulling his own books out. "What does it look like?" He asked in Allison previous tone being playful with her.

"You, studying?" Allison laughed. Scott Hale was not known for his study habits.

"Yes, now shh. I need to concentrate." Allison looked at Scott though her eye lashes as she saw him actually trying. Maybe, just maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

Scott caught Allison peaking at him as they walked down the hall. She would look like she was going to say something then she would shake her head stopping herself. It was driving him nuts. "What?" He finally snapped louder then he meant, but he just had to know.

"Nothing." There was no way she was going to say what was on her mind now. Not after his attitude.

"For the love of God Allison just tell me." Scott pulled them into an empty classroom so they could talk in private. He had the feeling this was not a conversation that he didn't want over heard. He was leaning against the teacher's desk as Allison paced in front of him.

"It's just why?" Allison relented blowing out a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

"I already told you why, I like you." Scott was confused he thought that they had already went over this.

"No, why were you such an asshole to me before?" There she said it and there was no taking it back.

That was a hard question for Scott to answer. There was no way he could tell her the truth about what her family did, and he certainly couldn't tell her that he was a werewolf. Not yet anyway. But he need to tell her something. "What do you want me to say? I was acting like a dumbass. I know I was cruel to you at times, and you didn't deserve it. I guess I didn't know to act around you. I am so sorry." Scott pulled Allison too him holding her around her waist. "Forgive me?" Scott ducked his head to be on the same level as Allison as she went in to kiss her.

Derek got the answer he was longing for from Abby a week later when he was at work. "Derek there's a package on your desk." His assistant called after him as he walked into his office. Sitting on desk was a box wrapped in plain brown paper with a card attached to it. The card depicted the Disney character's Belle and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. The inside read: "There maybe something there that wasn't there before." There was also a personal message asking for Derek to meet her at the preserve for lunch.

Derek found Abby pacing to the entrance of the preserve nibbling nervously on her thumb nail. "Abby." He called out getting the women's attention.

"You came. I wasn't sure if." Abby's heart raced as Derek step closer and closer.

"How could I not. I got the card, very cute. I also liked the red cape that you included. So am I the big bad wolf? The beast? Is that how you see me?" The pair began to walk along the trail until the found a private spot.

"No, oh man, this didn't come out the way I wanted it to. In many of those stories the so called monster turn into the heroes." The pair sat down and Abby began to pull out the food. Anything to keep her hands busy so that Derek wouldn't see them shaking.

"You see me as your hero?" Derek asked amused.

Abby ducked her head covering her face with her blonde curls. This was starting to become humiliating. "No, I don't no. I guess I was trying to say that I accept you as your are. Lamely." Derek moved some of her hair out her face and kissed the side of her lips until she meet his lips full on. "However, we need to slow. This is not typical you know." Abby pulled back from Derek's lips.

"Of course whatever you want." As far as Derek was concerned she could ask for the moon, and he find a way to give it to her as long as she promised to stay.

"So I gotta ask. How many of your ex-girlfriends know your secret?" As far as Abby was concerned it was a valid question.

Derek knew what this was, and he knew that if he didn't chose his answer carefully he would be right back in the dog house. "You are the only girlfriend that I have ever told my secret too." It was true enough he never did tell Kate what he was. She already knew. "So why the preserve? I gotta say the woods is the las t place I thought you would want to meet."

"Well I thought it would be a good start for us, for me, in understanding what you are. I guess I am trying to prove that I can be okay in your world." Abby answered half heartily. She had the feeling that she was saying all the wrong things.

"My world?" That was a new one. He never heard being a werewolf as being described as another world. He guessed her reasoning made sense.

"I mean isn't it a different world?" Abby was picturing a secret society that operated next to the human world that was filled with all things supernatural. "Don't you have your own rules, traditions?"

"Well yeah, but I never thought of it as its own world. They're really aren't many rules. The first is avoid exposure, and the second is respect territory. Beacon Hill's is considered Hale territory. No other werewolf is allowed to hunt here without my permission." Derek hoped that he explained it right.

"What are we?" Abby waved her hand between the two of them

"You're my mate, or at least I want you to be." That was the most honest answer that Derek had given Abby since this whole ordeal started, and as far as he was concerned the most important one.

"So Scott's story it was true." The realization hit Abby hard.

"Yes, and no. That's a very old tradition. Not everyone follows it anymore." Derek winced, he was gonna kill his little brother. This was a conversation that they should not be having right now. The need to touch her was becoming to strong so Derek pulled her a crossed his lap as he held her. Hoping that this would help to sooth her anxiety. Abby forgot how nice it felt to be held by Derek and quickly settled into his embrace. She felt cherished and safe.

The two of the just sat for awhile. Neither saying anything. The silence was nice. "Are you gonna make me like you?" Abby blurted out expressing her fear. Deep down she still saw monster even if she didn't believe Derek and his family to be one. But she didn't want to be a monster and the thought of hurting people scared her. Abby turned her head around looking into Derek's eyes as she waited for his answer.

"Not unless you wanted me too. I don't change people against their will, and never children." Derek really hoped that Abby would ask him to turn her. "Do you want me to?" Abby didn't know how to answer so she chose to not say anything. The lack of an answer did not go unnoticed by Derek. But he was a patient man, and he could wait. Because he was certain, more certain then anything else in this world that one day Abby was going to be like him. Even if she wasn't sure herself yet.


	20. Two Brothers

Taking things slow with Derek was like starting all over again. For intensive purposes it was. Abby now saw them, the Hale's, in a different light. She also learned more so much more about the family. Derek told her the truth about the fire that killed his family. What those years were like after raising Scott on his own and how much work it took to get the Hale name back where it belonged. He didn't tell her about the vendetta he had against the hunters and what he did to a enter his family.

Living with her Uncle and Stiles changed for Abby as well. For starts she learned that the over night shift was code for full moon and sometimes hunting. She also learned more about the rules that Derek had for the town. While that should have scared her it simply didn't. In fact she never felt safer, and her relationship with her family was stronger. It wasn't what she was expecting.

* * *

Derek was lounging on his sofa channel suffering. It was an odd sight to see Derek being lay and bored. But with no work to do and Abby busy getting ready for parent teacher conferences he was low on things to pass the time. It was times like these that he considered getting himself some friends. He was thankful when Scott came into his room and sat himself down without saying a word. Scott use to do this a lot when he was younger much to Derek's dismay it had been happening less and less wouldn't have been unusual except that Derek could tell that his brother was troubled, and he didn't need his werewolf sense to be able to tell. "What's the matter?" Derek moved from his reclining position to a seated one to pay better attention to his brother.

"I just want to talk and I just need you to listen." Scott waited for his brother to nod. "Don't freak out, but I've been seeing Allison Argent." Derek let out a growl before he remembered his promise to his brother. It took everything Derek had not to snap, he was biting so hard on the inside of his mouth to keep from yelling that he drew blood. He knew that his brother intended to mate with her but he didn't think that he had been seeing. In all honesty he thought that he had more time. Time to get use to the idea of the two of them together, and more time to figure out how he could make it work. "Now she wants me to have dinner with her, and her father."

That was it; Derek couldn't stay silent any longer. "No, absolutely not." He shook his head to emphasize his displeasure.

"Those were my thoughts, but its kind of a deal breaker." Scott lamented remembering the circumstances that brought him to his current predicament.

* * *

One of the best parts about seeing Allison was all the sneaking around. It was so hot. At least that's what Scott thought. That's how he found himself in his current predicament. It was during one of their make out sessions after school that Allison suggested dinner to Scott.

Allison was underneath Scott as Scott sniffed, licked, and trailed kiss from Allison's collar bone to her pulse point. This was something that Allison had learned to accept as one of Scott's turn ons, and to simply hold him until he had his fill. "Scott." Allison said his name in the hopes of getting Scott's attention.

"Hmmm, what is it?" Scott begrudgingly pulled away from his task.

"Can I ask you something?" Allison pulled Scott's face up to her's so that she could look him in the eye.

"Yeah, sure." Scott gave Allison

"How do you feel about meeting my father? I thought that you could come over for dinner." Allison racked her fingers through Scott's hair.

"Oh ummm, I don't know if that's a good idea." Scott rolled off of Allison and was now laying next to her the mood officially ruined.

"And why's that?" Allison prompt herself on her elbows giving Scott a look that clearly read "You better have a good reason for saying no or I'm gonna burst into tears." This was punctuated by the quivering of Allison's lip. "I thought you were serious about us, or did you just want to sleep with me?"

Scott was startled by Allison's accusation."No, no! I am very serious about us. I want to be with you Allison." If only Allison knew how serious Scott was about her. "It's just I've haven't done this before. The whole serious girlfriend thing." Scott desperately tried to cover.

Allison seemed to by Scott's excuse and gave him a smile. "I've never done the whole serious boyfriend thing either." Scott really need to talk to Derek. He was so screwed.

* * *

"I don't trust them Scott! On a leash or not. I don't want you going there alone." Derek was pacing back and forth in front of Scott by this point. "He could hurt you in some many ways; poisoning your food for one example."

"I know I considered that too, and I even considered that this could be a setup. Tell me what to do here?" Scott pleaded. Scott didn't need an Alpha at this moment he needed his big brother. He need his big brother to protect him.

"Are you sure telling her is out of the question? I mean you are going to have to tell her eventually." To Derek that was a splendid idea. In fact it was perfect it would kill two birds with one stone. Allison would fight out the family secret, and she would learn why Scott was never going to be alone with her father.

"I don't think a conversation about claws and fangs is doable right now." Scott snorted with a roll of his eyes. He was hoping to get through high school before he had to cross that bridge.

"Don't go. You don't have to go." As far as Derek was concerned Scott didn't have to do anything that he didn't want to do especially if an Argent was making the request. Allison would just have to deal with it.

"Do you think that I want to go? I don't want to do this at all. I can't see away out of this unless I tell her everything." Scott continued to groan and Derek could swear that his brother sounded like a puppy whining.

"Alright, alright can you give me a few days to think of a solution?" Derek finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I can do that." Scott let out a breath he was holding. Derek all but said he was going to fix things, and that was good enough for Scott. Derek sat down again next his brother and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

"I know I should have asked you this sooner, but how is Abby doing? I'm she seems to being doing fine when she's at school. I want to know how the two of you are doing." Scott could have kicked himself. All this time he was only concerned about his brother he never thought of the trouble that Derek was going through. And why would he, it wasn't like Derek was the sharing typing. As the Alpha Derek felt it was his duty to take on the problems of his pack, and they took and took without ever considering Derek.

Derek was taken back by Scott's question. He didn't think Scott needed to worry about him. Derek was the older brother it was his job to worry not Scotts. "She doing okay. We're doing okay. She's acclimated to the new much better and quicker then I thought she would." A smile appeared on Derek' face as he remembered their day by the lake.

"Are you thinking about her right now?" Scott commented on the goofy look on Derek's face. Scott knew that look. It was a look that he often had. It meant that Derek was thinking about sex. Derek was thinking about sex with his English teacher. "Ewe gross! I'm out!" Scott jumped of the sofa without so much as a backwards glance at Derek.

"Wait Scott." Derek attempted to call his brother back. This was just great he was alone and bored again.

"No, no, no! You stay away with your dirty little thoughts. I'm mentally scared for life." Scott slammed his bedroom door

* * *

Derek kept his word to his brother and after a few days he came up with a solution. He would simply have a little impromptu meeting with Chris Argent and lay down the law; again. That's why Derek was standing outside the grocery store waiting for the only Argent male left to come out.

"You know I may not be a hunter anymore, but I can still tell when I am being followed. What do you want Derek?" Chris quickly stored his purchases in his car.

"I want you to take a walk with me. We need to have a talk."

"If I step into those woods am I coming out?" Chris had every reason to feel unease and mistrustful of Derek. Whatever contact the Argents and the Hales had over the years since the fire was hardly what one would call friendly.

"It depends on how nicely you play along." Derek flashed his eyes red to prove that he wasn't playing games and that Chris needed to follow him. "Enough stalling lets go." Once they were far enough into the woods Derek grabbed Chris by the throat and pinned him against a tree. "Did you know that my brother has been seeing your daughter?" Derek was mere inches away from Chris his face filled with rage.

"Yes, yes I knew." Chris was barely able to choke out.

"This dinner that Allison as Scott to attend was this your idea? Did you'll use this as a ploy to hurt my brother? I swear to God if this is I will rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek tightened his hand on the other mans throat.

"No, all this was my little daughter simply wanting her boyfriend to meet her father." Chris was on the verge of tears. All Chris could think about was that his daughter was about to lose her father and would be at the mercy of the Hales.

Derek felt bad for the man. To see a grown man broken, humiliated, completely and degregated was a troubling sight to be hold. "I didn't want this Chris. It was your father and your sister that brought us to where we are at now. In spite of what you might think I don't go around enjoying killing innocent people or little girl. I don't know Allison but if things go the way Scott wants them to then I have a feeling that I will be seeing a lot of her. I spared you and your daughter because out of the lot of you, you Chris were the only one who followed the code. I respected that about you. What I can promise you is this. I will treat Allison as you treat Scott." Derek released his hold on the man and watched as he crumpled onto the wooded floor. With the message given Derek made his way back to his car. He didn't need to spend anymore time with Chris Argent then he needed too.

* * *

Derek and Abby were walking hand and hand towards Derek's car after one of their dinner dates. It was nice, normal, and that's how the two of them looked to anyone else that walked by them. It was times like these that it was hard for Abby to believe that he was the big scary Alpha that he claimed to be. "What is on that mind of yours?" Abby asked bring Derek out of his trance.

"Scott; I'm worried about him." Derek confided to Abby and then promptly smelt her hair to reassure and calm himself.

"Is he okay? I'm mean he looks fine to me at school. Really into Allison Argent. You may want to have a talk about discretion." Abby recalled all the times she had caught the pair kissing, and that was putting it mildly if she was honest is was more like sex with their clothes on.

"I'm we aware of the relationship. That's the issue. She wants him to have dinner with her father." Derek winced at saying the words out loud. It still amazed him that hi little brother fell for an Argent.

Abby laughed at Derek'a expression. No matter the age all males were terrified at meeting the girlfriends father. "You know we never did that." Abby mused.

Derek stop the pair from walking as he turned her around to face with him. "Yes we did. You were at my house." He knew where this conversation was headed and he did not like it one bit

"No, no, no that does not count. One: we were not a couple, two: it was at your place, and three: its a right of passage. You know the big scary dinner between the boyfriend and the girls family. I want you to have dinner at my house and official meet my uncle as my boyfriend." There it was the question that had Derek cringing. He wanted no part of it.

"No" Derek answered straight away and then back tracked. "I mean we have been dating for awhile, I know your family very well, and besides your uncle is a part of my pack. It hardly seems necessary " Derek tried to reason.

"Derek I want you to have dinner with my family. I want you to start spending time with them." Abby laid down the law.

"Seriously?" Derek was going to kill Scott for this. The way he saw it this was all because of Scott. Derek never did the meet the family dinner. It was embarrassing to admit but he was nervous. This of course was insane. He was the Alpha surely one of his Beta's couldn't intimidate him.

"Please Derek?" Derek groaned at the look he was receiving. It was a look that clearly read: "If you tell me no I am going to cry and then you will feel twice as bad look."

"That, that look right there is not playing fair and you know." Derek wagged a finger at Abby in a mock chastising manner.

"Does that mean yes?" Abby couldn't keep the happiness out of her voice or the light from her eyes. With a bent head Derek merely nodded his consent resigning himself to his face. He was rewarded with a Abby throwing her arms around him and kissing every inch of his face. It was at that moment that Derek knew he would do anything for Abby as long as she reacted like that. It was also at that moment that he knew he was screwed.


	21. Common Ground

Despite of the age difference the siblings found themselves in the same situation, and to anyone besides the two it was cosmical. The males sat mimicking each other. Derek and Scott sat on the sofa in the formal living room in dressed similarly and both with their arms crossed over their chest. While Derek looked annoyed Scott was nothing but a bundle of nervous energy. This was evidence by the consistent shaking of Scott's leg. Of course the whine that came out of his mouth was also a pretty good clue.

"Stop it idiot." Derek barked at his brother. Scott's leg shaking was causing vibrations making Derek shake as well. He was also picking up on Scott's emotions. It was hard to keep his in check when his brother had so little control over his own.

"Sorry." Scott let out another pitiful whine.

"Look it's going to be okay. Peter and Isaac are going to watching you the whole time. One of them will be able to get to you before anything happens." That was Derek's solution. He had all but ordered Peter and Isaac as Scott's body guard. They were to give Derek updates every half hour. He also gave them the directives to kill Chris and or Allison if need be, but kept that from Scott. The kid didn't need anymore on his plate right now.

"Easy for you to say. You're gonna be having dinner with Stiles and his dad not a trained werewolf hunter." Scott rubbing the palm of his hands in his eyes. He would gladly switch places with Derek right now if he could.

Derek was about to argue that having dinner with his brother and cousin idiot best friend was not going to be a picnic for him when he was interrupted. "Alright boys lets walk you to your deaths." Peter entered the room joking.

"Smile." Isaac came out of nowhere with a camera quickly taking a picture and laughing very proud of himself.

"What was the point of that idiot? You know our eyes emanate screw up the picture unless we're focused." Derek rolled his eyes at the antics of his younger cousin. He was already on edge he did not need to be egged on.

"But I will know what this picture means and that's good enough for me." Isaac had been waiting, what seemed like, his whole life to finally have something on Derek that he could tease him for. It was a good day.

"Whatever. Come on Scott let's go." Derek took his brother by the arm and help him up. Peter would be driving both brother's tonight. Derek wanted to be with his brother for as long as possible. "Listen try to relax, and have fun. He's her father so you have to respect him. Also he is suppose to scare his daughter's boyfriend. " Derek offered his brother some last minute advice as they pulled up to Abby's house. Derek had been very clear that he would only intervene with the wolf stuff anything else Chris did was the right of every father and Scott was on his own. Scott was not amused. Derek gave his brother a full hug and watched as the car pulled off.

* * *

This was absurd, insane, and ridiculous those were the thoughts that were running through Derek's mind as he made his way up to the Stilinski household. His second was wondering when he had lost his balls. He shouldn't be here he should be over at the Argent house watching Scott.

"Hello Derek." Stiles answered the door with a shit eating grin on his face. Stiles was giddy at the prospect of being able to tease Derek. Normally the older wolf sacred the crap out of him. Tonight Derek was going to be far game. The way that Stiles saw it he wouldn't try anything in front of Abby. He was going to enjoy himself.

"Stiles." Derek growled out as if he was able to read the teen's thoughts. "Well are you going to invite me or are you gonna force me to stand her all night?"

"Don't be such a sourwolf I was getting to that." Stiles stepped a side and bowed slightly. "Master Derek won't you please come in?"

Derek rolled his and went to grab the teen to push him up against the door fully prepared to tell him off when he realized that Abby could walk in on them at anytime. "That's right my house, my rules." Stiles flicked his hands into Derek's chest. Derek simply nodded his head and smoothed down Stiles' jacket.

"You know tomorrow everything goes back to normal." Derek replied in a tone that indicated that he could wait and bid his time, and yes he was going to make Stiles pay.

"Yeah that's right, but tonight you're my bitch." Stiles laughed and mimicked Derek's action and smoothed down Derek's jacket. Derek then made an aggressive motion with his head that caused Stiles to jump back. "Oh my God."

"So where is Abby?" Derek asked the still frightened teen.

"Still getting ready. She told me to have you sit on the livening room, and wait." Stiles lead the older man into the room where his father was already waiting.

"John." Derek said in an acknowledgment as he took a seat.

"Derek." John replied in the same tone taking a long drink from his glass.

The three man just sat in an uncomfortable silence neither knowing what to say or how to act. "Awe hell this is gonna suck." John commented from his seat. The other man did need to vocalize their agreement with the older man to show that they were thinking the same thing.

Abby came down the steps a short while later to the relief of all the males. "Derek." Abby breathed out. "I am so happy that you came." Derek took the women in his arms kissing her lips, and the inhaling her scent as he rubbed his nose along her hair while he hugged her.

"Oh my God that is totally gross. We are about to eat here." Stiles whined turning his head away.

Derek was smiling, not smirking, but actually smiling at the look that was on Stiles face. That will teach to mess with him. "Yes, I can't wait to see what you've cooked." Derek kept his arm around Abby not caring at how uncomfortable it made the others.

"What the hell is this?" John commented as his food was put in front of him.

"Stiles said that you are on a very strict diet, and that you were to only eat specific foods." Abby defended the food she prepared.

"That's right dad. Remember what the doctor said: less stress and a healthier diet." Stiles reinforced coming to his cousins aid.

While everyone else at the table was having a nice fatting steak with a side of starchy potatoes John was having grilled chicken and mixed vegetables. "Just kill why don't ya."

Derek was amused at his dinner companions, and slightly jealous. His own family didn't act like this. They were stiff to best describe it. They loved each other Derek knew that. The Stilinski's, however, joked around and teased each other. They were like a family. He hoped that Abby would change that.

* * *

"I don't want you to worry. Isaac and I are going to be right outside the whole time. If you need us just howl and we will be to you in a matter if seconds." Peter tried to reassure his youngest nephew.

Scott walked up the Argents door and knock hesitantly he was not happy to find that it was Chris Argent who answered the door and not Allison. Chris Argent was even less happy to see that Scott was not alone. "Scott, come in." Chris kept a big smile on his face.

"Ummm, thanks for having me Mr. Argent." Scott replied unsure of himself. Honestly what does one say in this type of situation.

Once inside Chris laid into Scott. "Let's get a few things straight. How about I know what you are, let's continue with the fact that your family and mine don't like each other very much, and let's end with I know exactly what you intend to do with my daughter. Tonight, however, is about Allison, and I want to give her what she wants. I also want to make it very clear that if you do anything to hurt my daughter I just might have to get back into the family business of werewolf hunting. Derek might think that he has this whole town under his control, and he may very well be right, but Allison is my daughter I will do anything I have to protect her."

Scott heard a growl coming from outside, and knew that his uncle was not impressed with Chris Argents' speech. "I understand that, but know that I care about your daughter more then my own life. I know that it is hard for you to understand what we are, and what is happening. If I had to describe in terms that you can understand is that I am completely head over heels in love with your daughter."

Chris Argent was not prepared to have any conversation that went beyond his very young high school daughter simply dating. He certainly was prepared for what Scott was suggesting. "Let's just get threw this dinner without one of us killing the other."

Again Scott heard another growl, and he knew that his uncle wanted any excuse to pounce. "Let's not talk about killing or harming anyone, okay?"

"Hmm perhaps we should go into the dinning room. Allison should be down shortly." Chris got Scott's message loud and clear.

When Allison came down and joined they spent the dinner talking about lacrosse, and school. Subjects that were nice and safe. Little by little Scott became more and more comfortable.


	22. The Right Answer

Scott was enjoying a lazy Sunday with nothing to besides play video games. Isaac was off with his father having some father son bonding time before the new baby is born, and Stiles was off with his family having a family day. Scott would have called Allison but Sunday's are always reserved for her and her father. Scott didn't really mind though. It was nice to have days like these every once in awhile.

"Hey Scott, I wanted to know if you wanted to go together to get suits?" Derek asked as he surprised his little brother.

"What?" Scott didn't even bother to look up from the game he was playing.

"Yes, for the formal. Abby's going to be one of the chaperons and asked me to be her date." Derek stepped fully into the room now. Derek to a seat next to his brother picking up the other controller and started to play as well.

"What?" Scott just registered what his brother had said. This was going to be a disaster.

"Do you," Derek pointed to his brother, "want to go shopping with me, "Derek then pointed to himself, "for a suit?" Derek finished with a roll of his eye.

"Yeah, sure I guess. I just don't see why you or Abby need to be there." Scott whined out.

"Well I don't know if you know this," Derek put his arm around his brother's neck and brought him in close like he was whispering, "but Abby is a teacher at your high school, and it is the teacher's job to be at the dance."

"Oh come on, can't she get out of it? There's gotta be a way for the two of you not to be there?" Scott begged his older brother.

"What are you afraid that I am going to mess up your date with Allison?" Derek was to focused on the game to look at his brother. It was a little known secret that Derek was a video game nut.

"Well won't you? I mean the two of you are going to be watching us like a hawk right?" Scott doubled his efforts playing the game as his brother got the upper hand.

"Scott trust me when I tell you that I really don't want to see anything that you and Allison do." And with that Derek beat the game, and stood up. "So do you want to go suit shopping together or not?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me go put so decent clothes on." Scott walked away with his head bowed resigned to the fact that his brother was going to be at the dance.

"Your cousin is running my life!" Scott whined as he took a seat next to Stiles.

"Abby, how?" Stiles was to busy actually register what Scott was saying.

"Did you know that Abby is chaperoning the dance...with Derek?" Scott dead panned.

"No, and so?"

It was at that point that Scott smacked Stiles in the back of the head. "Dude, they will be watching the dance more importantly us."

"Scotty my boy you are forgetting the most important fact. It's not the dance where the magic happens, it's the after party." Stiles said with his normal wit.

"After party?" Scott was a bit bemused.

"Oh yeah, and we have got it all planned out. It is going to be awesome." Stiles finished in a sing song voice.

"Mr. Hale, and Mr. Stilinski if thats what you think passes as a hushed whisper then you might want to take the head phones out of you ears every once and while. Why don't the two of you separate." Mr. Harris yelled. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to much for you." He finished with a smirk. The changed seats with a roll of their eyes.

After the dinner that Derek had with Abby and her family he decided to make it a regular thing for the two families to have meals together. Derek liked it when the families got together for meals. The Hale house was far to big for the occupants and with the addition of the Stilinski's made the house seem a little fuller. The house in general felt warmer. It was a little like when his family was alive. Those were the thoughts that were going through Derek's mind as he watched the dinning room table fill. Derek watched everyone as the sat at the table eating and talking and he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. This is what it meant to be Hale and this is what it meant to be pack. No one said but Abby was the one that was bringing them together.

"Scott I just wanted you to know that neither your brother or I intend to interfere with your date at the dance. That goes for both of you as well." Abby motioned towards the other two boys.

"Oh no worries Abby. Totally fine with you and Derek being at the dance." Scott smiled at the women sitting across from him. Scott's sudden change of attitude caused the other adults to become suspicious. It also caused Isaac to kick his cousins chair. His idiot cousin was going to give them away.

"So Derek I was thinking that we could get a room at the Hilton after the dance on the fifth floor." Derek would have slightly taken back by Abby's directness until he looked over at the three teen boys, and their shocked expressions. Then it all clicked.

"Oh you learn so fast." Derek joked from the head of the table.

"I am so proud of you." John beamed at his niece.

"What do you mean get a room, why would you want to get room, why?" Stiles rapidly fired off his questions in a panic manor that only he could pull off.

"Stiles I grew up on the Upper Eastside where we had more money then sense, and even less parental supervision. Of course I knew that you were gonna try and throw a party. If you thought that you and your friends were gonna pull one over on me the three of you were out of your minds." Abby took on a tone that she normal reserved for her class. Some of the parties that we threw," Abby actually had to stop herself from continuing. "Never mind they are not stories that I would tell you."

"Parties? What type of parties? Abby what went on at these parties?" Derek interest was more then peaked.

Abby turned to Derek and gave a him a charming smile. "Just high school parties. I'm gonna get dessert."

"Does anyone else really want to know what went on at these parties?" Isaac commented. Both Scott and Stiles nodded their heads in full agreement. Derek could nothing but glare, but in truth he was very curious himself.

It had become the norm for Stiles and Abby to stay at the Hale's after dinner on the nights that John had to work the night shift. Both John and Derek were happy with the arrangement. It meant that both Stiles and Abby were somewhere safe. And Derek enjoyed having Abby spend time at the house. As it was she was practically living there anyway. She started leaving things around Derek's place as well. For example she had several changes of clothes, she had things like body wash in Derek's bathroom, and Melissa even started to have food that Abby liked stocked for her. This pleased Derek to no end. Having his mate around made Derek feel whole.

It was when they were settling in for the night that Derek asked the question that he had asked before. "Move in with me?"

"What, Derek." Abby was startled by the question. She had never lived with a boyfriend before.

"Do you love me?" Derek asked almost pleadingly.

"You know I do." Abby ruffled his in way that made Derek feel younger and freer.

"Then move in with me. I love having you here, and my family loves having you here. We barely spend a the night apart anymore. Move in with me." Derek had a point. If they weren't at Derek's then they were at Abby's. Moving in together was the next logical step.

"Alright, but after the formal." Abby didn't know how she was going to tell her uncle. She felt ungrateful, like she was using him until something better came along. She would miss them greatly. She would miss Stiles the most.

"Your uncle will understand." Derek replied like he was able to read her mind. "He'll want you to be happy."

"I'm gonna really miss Stiles." Abby lamented.

"Really, him?" Derek couldn't believe that those words came out of Abby's mouth.

"He's not as annoying as you make him out to be. None of them are." Abby laughed.

"Enough about the Three Stogies. I don't want to think about them right now." Derek had positioned himself so that he was hovering over Abby.

"Oh yeah so what do you want to think about?" Abby didn't need Derek to answer. His lips capturing her own was answer enough.


	23. The New Derek

Days like these were rare. Days when the Hale mansion was empty, and Scott intended to take full advantage of it. Even if he had to skip school to do it. He and Allison had cut class in favor of hanging out at Scott's house. One thing lead to another and it quickly resulted in the two of themmaking out, in Scott's bed.

"Do you wanna take my clothes off or do you want me to do that?" Allison whispered as she pulled away from Scott.

"You're asking me if it's okay to take your clothes off?" Scott laughed in away that made him look like the boy he was. Much younger, and more carefree.

"Yeah." Allison replied with such seriousness that it caused Scott to laugh even more. He sat up straighter and flipping the pair over.

"No baby, I'll do it." Scott grinned down as the pair began to take off the others clothes. If Scott hadn't been so wrapped up in Allison he would have realized that they weren't alone, or that his brother was entering his room. Unfortunately Scott didn't become aware of any of those things until it was to late. "

There standing before Derek was his little brother in nothing but his boxers, and Allison Argent in her panties hiding behind his little brother. There is nothing in the world that could make him un-see that. "OH MY GOD!" Derek cried at the scene before and then quickly shut the door retreating to the livingroom.

"Your brother just caught us having sex." Allison breathed out totally humiliated. "OH MY GOD. I thought you said nobody was going to be home?" Allison slapped Scott on the shoulder.

"He's normally at work. I mean he never misses work." Neither Scott or Allison had moved since Derek walked into their room. Both were in to much shock to do anything else.

The two stood silent for what seemed like an eternity. "He's down there waiting for us isn't he?" Allison had her head burried in Scott's back.

Scott hung his head and sighed. He knew his brother to well. "Without a doubt." Scott turned around and faced Allison giving her a reassuring kiss. The pair moved around the room and started to put their clothes on. It was better just to go down and face Derek. Get it over with.

Derek was seated on the couch with a drink in hand. He needed a lot of drinks after what he just witnessed."Allison I called your father he is on his way to pick you up." Derek announced as the two teens came down the steps.

Scott gave his brother his most pleading look. He knew how humiliated Allison would be and he was trying to avoid it. "Derek come on man don't tell her father."

"I can't ignore this Scott. The two of you skipped school. Her father needs to know." Derek shook his head. It was times like these that he hated to be the adult, and he wished he could be the cool older brother. The older brother who would tease his little brother about having sex, and then offer him advice. Instead he was going to be hated as the hard ass that turned them in.

"Punish me, but don't do this to her." Scott took a protective step in front of Allison. He could feel the panic coming off of her, and the need to help her was far to strong. So strong that he was even willing to challenge Derek.

It was his brothers damn puppy dog eyes that got him. One look into them and Derek knew he would do whatever his brother wanted. Damn him. "Okay how about I tell him that you skipped school nothing else." Derek relented.

"Derek." Scott continued to whine.

"Best I can do Scott." Derek held his ground. He was the adult after all. It was his job to be a parent, and Scott needed to know that there were consequences for his actions. And that was he was telling himself over and over again.

"It's okay Scott." Allison stopped Scott from arguing any further by touching his shoulder. "Thank you Mr. Hale."

Derek kept his focus on his brother."You and I are going to have a talk." Derek pointed between him and Scott.

Chris Argent was not happy that his daughter had cut school, he was even less happy that she did it with a Hale. "We will talk about the terms of your punishment once we get home."

* * *

Once Allison and her father left Derek laid into Scott. "What are you thinking?"

"What the hell are you doing home you are suppose to be at work?" Scott seethed.

"Why aren't you at school?" Derek challenged right back.

"You never misss work." Derek ignored his brother's question.

"I need a day off." Derek explained himself.

"Well we needed some alone time." Scott challenged in an indignit huff.

"Why am I even arguing with you." Derek said more for himself. "You are a child you don't get to play hooky from school so that you can have sex with your girlfriend. I, however, am an adult. If I want to take a day off I will."

"Man Derek I don't get you. You tell me not to have sex with strangers, and now you are telling me I can have sex with my mate." Scott replied exhasperated throwing his hands up in the air.

"That's because I don't want to know that you are doing it." Derek took a moment to calm himself by rubbing his palms into his eyes and taking deep breaths. "You are sixteen years old Scott think of the consequences. Are you prepared to become a father?"

"Yes, if Allison is the mother, absolutely." Scott held his ground with his arms folded over his chest and a nodding of his head. Binding Allison to him was exactly what Scott wanted.

Derek then tried a different approach. "Let me ask you this. Is she ready to be a mother? To give up her hopes, her dreams, and whatever plans she may have had for the future. You need to think of her needs before your own." When Derek saw that he was getting threw to Scott he softened his tone. "You two are so young, and have so much life to live before you have to take on such a big responsibility. Trust me waiting is better."

"I don't want to be like you." Scott regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. As true as his fear was he didn't want to hurt his brother. Until Abby came along Derek was a totally different person. He was withdrawn, always serious, and the only people he ever smiled around were family. Now he was laughing, he had fun, and he was a better Alpha.

"Like, me? What do you mean like me?" Derek was taken back by Scott's admission.

"Awe man I didn't mean it. Not the way that it sounded, but you have to admit that Abby makes you better. We love her because of the effect she has on you. I don't want to be as closed off an unhappy as you were before." Scott said the last part with his head in his hands. Maybe this was a long over due conversation.

Hearing Scott's words saddened Derek, and not because Scott's words hurt him; no because he hadn't realized that his behavior had effected his little. brother. The guilt of bringing Kate into their lives, and then the murder of their family changed Derek. He was less trusting, and for awhile Scott was his world. One could even accuse of him smothering the boy. "I'm sorry."

"No Derek I don't want you to be sorry." Scott tried to stop his brother from feeling guilty.

"I want the world for you Scott. I want you to have everything that mom and dad would have wanted for you." For awhile it was those thoughts that were the only thing that kept Derek going. It was those thoughts that drove him to make the Argents pay. Scott would have never had a good life with them around.

"And I will have that because of you, because of how you raised me. You gotta let me make my own mistakes. More importantly I want you to have a life; to be happy."

"Maybe I can pull back a little." Derek admitted taking in his brother's words. His brother was right it's time that he started to be a little selfish. "I'm still not giving you my blessing to have sex though." He was a responsible guardian after all, and no parent or guardian in their right mind would allow a sixteen year old to have sex. Derek heard his brother groan as he left the room, and he smiled to him. He had done a good job.

* * *

Derek had taken a personal day. These days didn't happen often but he felt like he just need a day to stay in bed, sleep, and he had even tried to entice Abby to join him, but she was administering a test and couldn't take the day. The smell of lust coming from his brother's room was not something new. He was a teenage boy he was always thinking about sex. If Derek hadn't been so tired he would have been more alert, if he had been more alter he would have smelt his brother, and he would have smelt that his brother wasn't alone. Unfortunitly Derek was not at his best because if was this whole ugly scene could have been avoided. Derek was just going to go into Scott's room and grab his xBox and be on his merry way. After all he deserved a day of mindless fun. Didn't he? Fun was not going to be what he was going to get. Instead he got an eyeful of his little brother having sex...with an Argent. Derek had called Abby after his talk with Scott and asked if she could meet him for coffee after she gone done school. He need someone to tell him that how he handled everything was okay. He needed his Abby.

"There was Scott in nothing but his underwear with Allison on top of him." Derek relieved the story of the horrible day with a wince. If he could he would bleach his brain to get that image out he would.

And that's when Abby lost it. "Stop laughing it's not funny." Derek growled out.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Please continue." Abby tried to calm herself but couldn't. The look on Derek's face was priceless as she once again continued to laugh.

"You tell me how you would react if you walked in on Stiles having sex." Derek bit out. He did not like being laughed, and that included Abby. "It's not funny." By this point Abby had doubled over from laughter.

"Oh come on. Who would have thought that the great Derek Hale could be shaken? I mean you knew he was sexually active from the time you found him at the party. Why are you so surprised?" Abby really did need to find a way to thank the boys as she remembered that day. It was because of them that Abby and Derek were together.

"It is totally different to know that he had sex then to walk him actually doing it." Derek clarified with a shudder.

"Take it from someone who works with teenagers. They are hormonal driven people who think about sex all the time. The best that you can do is teach him how to be safe, but you are fighting a losing battle if you think that he is going to wait." Abby offered her advice. The sure fired way to insure that Scott became a young father was to forbid him from having sex.

"Seriously though how do you think I handled it?" Not many people got to see Derek's eyes the way that Abby did. The way that reminded here of a little boy who wanted to know that there were no monsters under their bed. The way that Derek was looking at her now.

"I think that you handled it perfectly. I can't imagine that it was easy, but you were able to remain Scott's friend and guardian at the same time." With those words Derek felt a little lighter.

"I need this." Derek admitted as he he played with Abby's fingers. Abby liked that she was needed.

* * *

The night of the formal Derek walked into his brother's room in time to see him putting on his tie. He laughed to himself. His brother was hopeless. "Come here." Derek brought Scott closer by pulling by the back of his head and began to show him how to tie a tie.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Scott asked as he watched his brother's hands work like they were experts at their task.

"Dad, for my first formal." Derek turned Scott around to face the mirror and from behind him did some final straightening. "And now I have taught you."

"Did we just have a moment?" Scott joked trying to break the emotional tension. Neither male were comfortable showing sad feelings.

"Shut up." Derek ruffled his brother's hair.

"Oh Derek come here." Scott wrapped his brother in a hug.

"Listen, have fun tonight. I'll try to keep my distance, and don't worry we aren't going to interrupt your after party." While it was fun to watch his brother sweat it out it was time to throw the kid a bone.

"You're letting us have it?" Scott was beyond surprised. Derek was relenting on his punishment. This was so not Derek like.

"Yes, just don't make me regret this. Now I want you to swear on your wolfhood that you will not make me an uncle before I become a father." Scott could do nothing but laugh. "Say it." Derek was total serious.

"I promise, on my wolfhood, not to make you an Uncle before you've become a father." At this point Scott was willing to do anything to ease his brother's nerves.


	24. Formal

Derek arrived at the Stilinski house just in time to see Stiles climbing into the limo that already housed his brother and cousin. He was about to knock on the door when the door open revealing Abby. "I saw your car pull up."

"Wow!" Was simply the only word that could accurately describe how Abby looked in her dress, and what a dress it was. "You look stunning."

Abby was wearing a stunning read sweat heart dress with a jeweled bodice, the dress was form fitting, that clenched at her backside that was accentuated by a low back. Abby wore her hair off to one side with a jeweled clip holding her hair in place as her ling blonde locks framed her face.

"This old thing." Abby gave a coy look over her shoulder at Derek.

"It's really not fair how good you look. You are gonna out shine all of the girls, and make their dates drool." Derek reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a black box. "I have something for you."

Abby hesitantly took the box from him. She was never that comfortable at receiving gifts. "Thank you." Abby gasp when she opened the box inside were a pair of diamond earrings. "I can't accept these." Abby help the box out for Derek to take back.

"Yes you can, and you will." Derek closed Abby's hand around the box.

Abby chewed on her lip as she thought things over. "How about these are on loan?"

"Fine, they are a loan; an in-defiant loan." Derek took the earrings out of the box, and put one in each of Abby's ears. "See perfect." He help her face in his hands and kissed the tip of her nose. "Shall we?" He held his arm out for her to take.

* * *

Derek followed Abby around the gym that had been decorated for the dance as she mingled with her co-workers, and talked to some of her students. He firmly kept one of his hands on her waist clearly showing his possessive side. He was not pleased to see some of the looks that she was receiving. He had to remind himself that they were just boys, and in no way a threat to him.

"Can you give me a moment?" Abby asked with a motion of her head towards a girl who was obviously in tears. "I wanna go see if I can do anything."

"Sure." Derek watched Abby go off and then began to scan the gym, and that was when he saw Jackson Whitmore.

"Jackson hand me the bottle." Derek came up behind the teen with his arms folded over his chest.

"Bottle?" Jackson asked in the haughty tone that he normal revered for the lower class man.

Derek sighed giving Jackson a small smile then holding his hand out with a bored expression. "You and I both know that I am not letting you go without giving me the bottle. So here is what I am offering. You can give me the bottle now and that is as far as it goes, or I can pat you down and have you thrown out. Your choice." Jackson reluctantly pulled the bottle out of his suit jacket and gave it to Derek with one of his patented glares. "Thank you."

Derek walked up to Abby and what should have been a question came out more like a command. "Dance with me." Derek held his hand out for Abby to take. Derek spun her around before placing one of his hands on her lower back and taking her other hand in his as she placed her other on his shoulder. At least they started off innocently enough.

"You know we should be watching the hormonal teenagers, and not acting like hormonal teenagers ourselves." Abby leaned in breathing in Derek's ear. In the process bring their bodies closer together.

"Says the women who is acting like a typical teenage girl: a tease." Derek shot back with a smirk. Derek moved both of his hands so that they were circling her waist.

"Does that mean that you have concocted several scenarios in your head in which you get me out of my dress at the end of the night?" Abby asked threw her lashes with a tilt of her head. Both of her hands were around Derek's neck playing with the nap of his hair.

"Oh yes, I have many methods of getting that dress off of you." Derek sneered. "Believe me when I say that you don't stand a chance." Derek brought his head down so that both of their foreheads were touching.

"Who's says that I intend to put up a fight? A real fight. Of course I'll play it shy. I'll have to play the role of the virgin, but all the while I'll be thinking I got him just where I want him." Abby was enjoying their little bought of role playing. "Believe me when I tell you that you are the one that doesn't stand a chance."

"That is just so wrong." Stiles balanced as he danced with Lydia. Honestly he was truly disgusted.

"I think they're sweet. For old people." Lydia commented on the couple that Stiles was watching.

"I hate him." Stiles cringed with pure annoyance. As he watched the couple become closer and closer. He full blamed Derek for this.

"She doesn't look like she is unwilling." Lydia commented, and then continued in an annoyed voice. "Now put your hands somewhere use full." Lydia took Stiles' hand and moved them lover on her back.

"Hands Stillinski! I see you buddy!" Coach Finestock called out.

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles cried out in frustration, and the kissed Lydia.

"Hey, hey, hey don't make me come over there." Coach Finsestock continued to correct the couple.

"Sorry Coach." Stiles laughed as he put some distance between himself and his date.

Derek and Abby pulled apart when they heard the coach yelling at Stiles. Realizing how they were acting they both had the good grace to look shamed faced. "I'm gonna go freshen up." Abby's face was flushed and she need sometime to compose herself.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get us drinks." They both needed to cool off.

"You said that you weren't going to do anything embarrassing ?" Scott whined as he came to his brothers side cornering him at the punch bowl.

"I haven't gone near you or Allison all night." Derek replied confused. He thought he had done a excellent job of not interfering with his brother's night.

"That's not what I am talking about." Scott grumbled though his lips all the while grinding his teeth.

"Then what are you talking about?" Derek poured them both drinks.

"That dance." Scott now stood in front of his brother with his arms folded. "You don't need wolf senses to feel the lust coming off the two of you. It was basically sex!"

The situation was comical to Derek. He should be the one having this conversation with Scott not the other way around. He couldn't stop the laugh that came out of his mouth. "Stop that."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Please continue." Derek attempted to micmic his brother stance and take on one his most serious expression. Unfortunately this only caused Derek to laugh harder.

"This is not funny." Scott all but stomped his foot. He was not pleased with Derek's attitude this was a serious matter as far as he was concerned.

Derek then had a most devious thought. He knew how he could set his brother straight. "Yes, Scott I am aware of how this might make you feel a little uncomfortable, but just think of how much worse it would be if you actually caught Abby and I having sex. Oh wait I that already happen with you and Allison." Derek firmly enjoyed the look of horror that passed by his brothers face. Derek: 1, Scott 0.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Scott asked with a sigh knowing that he was beaten.

"No probably not. Now you should get back to you date and I will get back to mine." The brothers partied ways much to the relief of both.

"Wanna get out of here?" Derek caught up to Abby while she was coming out of the restroom.

"I don't believe we can leave until the dance is over." Abby reasoned.

"Come on. Lets really be teenagers and ditch." Derek offered with a smirk that could only be described as devilish. "Beside I have another surprise."

"Oh really not more jewelry I hope." Abby took Derek's hand and allowed him to lead her out of the gym.

"No, you are going to have to wait and see." Abby held on to Derek's hand and buried her face in his shoulder. She would never get enough of this man.

* * *

Derek was true to his word, and had gotten them a hotel room for after the dance. Except his room was in some moderately priced family friendly hotel chain. His room was lavish and extravagant. The couple couldn't keep their hands off each other once they had checked into the hotel, and they had received more then their share of reproachful glared from the other guest. By the time they had entered the room Derek's tie had been removed, and his jacket and first three buttons of his shirt had been undone. Derek had managed to pull Abby's hair out and mapped her neck with his mouth.

"So a red dress huh?" The intent was not lost on Derek.

"Is it to enticing for you Mr. Wolf?" Abby batted her eyes at him. "Not going to eat me are you?"

"You are mouth watering." Derek liked her neck to prove his point.

"What big eyes you have." Abby allowed Derek to lead her into their room trailing kisses down her neck, and kicking the door closed behind him. Abby managed to remove both Derek's jacket and shirt in the process.

"All the better to see you with my dear." Derek spun Abby around so that her back was to him as he unzipped her dress watching it pool at her feet.

"Why what big lips you have." Abby shudder as Derek ran his nose through her hair.

"All the better to kiss you with my dear." Derek pushed Abby onto the bed.

"And what big hands you have." Abby finished ash moved further into the bed.

"All the better to touch you with my dear." Derek crawled on top of Abby capturing her lips once again.

Derek woke on his stomach with Abby laying on his back naked, her arms were wrapped around him so that both of her hands were on his chest hugging him. It was a fabulous way to wake up. Derek could tell by the steady breathing of the women on top of him that she was still sound asleep. Afraid to move even an inch he managed to barely glance at the clock to learn that it was a little after seven in the morning. It felt like they had barely been asleep. Giving Abby's arms, the only parts of he could reach, a kiss he decided to settle in and allow sleep to come to him for a few more hours.

The next time Derek woke it was to the sound of a phone ringing; the hotels phone to be exact. "Yeah." He was the only word he was able to get out. Abby was still sleeping on top of him but he could tell that she was stirring.

"Mr. Hale this is the front desk to give you a friendly reminder that check out time is noon, and that it is now eleven o'clock." The receptionist said in an overly cheery voice. Derek got the idea that they made these calls a lot, and that they knew what was going on in those rooms.

"Thank you." Derek was full awake now and brought his hands up to lace his fingers with Abby's, who's were still on his chest. "Good morning." He brought her hands up to give each one a kiss.

"Hey." Abby stretched still not moving from her position on top of Derek kissing her way across his shoulder blades. "What time is it?" She asked in a husky voice.

" Roughly eleven, and nearly check out time." Derek admitted ruefully. Honestly he could stay in this position all day.

"We need to get moving don't we?" Abby brought the blankets up to wrap around her body as she sat up rolling off of Derek.

The couple dressed in silence as the searched around the room for their various pieces of clothing. "Hey what are you do later?" Derek asked as he tied his shoes. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over, we could get take out and watch a movie."

"That sounds perfect. Wanna say around dinner time? " Abby accepted Derek's jacket as he held it out to her.

"Yeah that works for me. I can give you a call before I come over." Derek supplied as they committed to plans.

* * *

Peter took his position on the steps with a look that could only be described as pure giddiness. It was often that an opportunity like this came along. The chance to tease both his nephews and his son was one that he simply wasn't going to pass up.

"How long do you plan on waiting there?" Melissa asked her husband.

"As long as it takes." Peter settled in further onto the steps. Honestly he simply didn't understand why his wife couldn't see how much fun this was going to be. "Don't you want to stay and watch the show?" Peter called to his wife's back.

"Boys." Was all Melissa said with a roll of her eyes as she left the room. "You so need to be a girl." Melissa cooed rubbed her every growing stomach.

Derek pulled up to the house in time to see his brother and cousin getting out of a cab. They looked exhausted and hung over. He was certain that his image wasn't that different from their. He knew he looked disheveled with his shirt untucked from his pants, his tie just hanging at either end of his collar, and his suit jacket gone given to Abby.

Both Scoot and Isaac paused when they saw Derek. Both assuming that they were going to be in trouble for not coming home all night. What Derek did next shook them to their core. "We are all going to pretend that we didn't see each other, and that we don't know what the others did." Derek looked at his brother and his cousin. It was shameful that they were all doing the walk of shame together.

"Agreed." Both Scott and Isaac answered at the same time.

"Well, well, well look at what the car dragged in." Peter smirked at the surprise that lit up the faces of the three boys before him; well two boys and one man. Both Scott and Isaac had the decency to look advert their eyes; while Derek simply rolled his. "You three have been very naughty. Out all night, doing lord knows what or should I say doing who. Leaving Melissa and I to worry and worry over you." Peter wagged his finger to prove his point further.

"Melissa wasn't worried." The women in question called from the other room. Only to be ignored by all the males in the house.

"How long have you been sitting there waiting?" Derek commented as he finally closed the front door.

"Not as long as you might think, but long enough. It was well worth it." Peter stood up clearly pleased with himself.

"You've had your fun are you going to let us go?" Derek asked with a smile to his voice.

"Yes, except for Isaac. You and I son are going to have the talk." Peter was serious now. Fun and games were over, and now he needed to be a father to his son.

"What?" Isaac questioned while rubbing the back of his neck eyes wide with shock.

"You and I are going to have a talk." Peter reiterated his earlier statement.

"I really like to die now please." This time Isaac directed his statement towards Derek.


	25. Understanding

Moving day was not the joyous day that it was suppose to be. Abby never realized the effect that she had on the Stilinski house hold, and Stiles certainly wasn't going to tell her. He wouldn't tell anyone because he couldn't admit it to himself. Sometimes he simply missed his mom. Stiles was sour as they packed Abby's things from her room. Inside of helping with the move he opted to hide in his room playing a mindless video game. He was going to help them take her after all.

"Man why are you being such a dick?" Scott was leaning against the door frame that lead to Stiles bedroom. He was surprised at his friends behavior. Stiles was always the fun one. It wasn't like him to mope.

"What's that?" Stiles was too focus on his game to register what his friend said.

"I said why is your ass up here while the rest of us are doing the heavy lifting?" Scott fully walked into the bedroom now.

"Go away Scott." Stiles shook his head. He was in no mood to get into that particular conversation.

"Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?" Scott had a sour look upon his face.

"Scott go back to moving boxes." Stiles continued to act like Scott wasn't in the room.

"Do you know how lucky are?" Stiles temper had gotten the best of him, and once those flood gates were open he was going to let it all out. "You have people who give a shit about you."

"What are you talking about?" Scott was confused. Did Stiles not truly understand how many people cared for him?

"Your life is perfect, and you had your family had to destroy mine." Stiles stood up throwing his controller down in anger.

"Perfect are you kidding me? Stiles my whole family burned in a fire. I never had parents. My life is far from perfect." Scott spat at his friend.

"My mother is gone too Scott, and no one seems to care. You have some much and you don't even know it." Stiles wasn't referring to the money, the big house, or the fancy toys. Scott had what Stiles longed for a family. The Hale house was always crazy packed with family and Stiles loved it.

"That absurd Stiles. We all care." Scott shot right back.

"Remember that party? The one that Derek and Abby had to come and pick us from? Did you know that I was happy to be busted? To know that someone cared enough to know where I was? You don't know what it's like to come home from school to an empty house everyday, to have no one there to ask how your day was, or to want to know if your homework is don? No one is around to ask where I'm going or who I'm going with. You bitch and moan about Derek being a hard ass, and you don't even know how lucky you are to have him." It took everything Stiles had not to let the tears flow. These were feelings that he tried to keep hidden. His father didn't need the extra burden the way that he saw it.

Scott was taken back. He had no idea that his best friend had felt that way. "Stiles," he began in a gentle voice.

"Look I know my dad loves me more then life its self, but he works more hours then I care to admit to. Just forget it Scott and leave." Stiles motioned with his had towards the door. Scott left resigned knowing that it would be useless to talk to his friend now. Scott was never more grateful for his family then at the moment.

Unfortunately for Stiles both his father and Derek heard his admission. Both men felt extreme amounts of guilt. John felt like a failure as a father. As for Derek he felt like a failure as the leader of the pack. They would both make it up to Stiles.

* * *

"Mr. Hale, your brother is here to see you. Should I send him in?" Amy spoke into the phone.

That caught Derek by surprise. Scott hadn't visited him at his office since he was a boy. It was another thing that Derek had missed since Scott became a teenager. "Umm yeah. Send me right in."

"Hey Derek." Scott entered the office fresh from lacrosse practice. The evidence hanging from his bag pack.

"Scott!" Derek walked from around his desk and embraced his brother. "This is a nice surprise." Derek held a hand out for Scott to take one of the seats in front of his desk. Scott couldn't help but notice that there were two picture frames on Derek's desk. One of him, and one of Abby. This made Scott smile.

"Yeah, I need to ask you something. And I wanted to do it without the rest of the family." Scott dropped his bag at his feet as he made himself comfortable. When you live in a house full of werewolves with super hearing very few things were private.

"Okay," Derek was suspicious. It wasn't like his brother to be so secretive.

"It's about Allison." Scott finally admitted with his head in his hands.

The world slowed for Derek, and his face visible paled as one thought came to his mind. "OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T GET HER PREGNANT DID YOU?" Derek was ash white as he voiced his fears. He could feel the blood rushing in his ears as his blood pressure rose. If Scott got that girl pregnant then Derek was going to have him neutered.

"What no." Scott balked at Derek's suggestion. Honestly did no one have faith in him.

The color seemed to return to Derek's cheeks as he accepted Scott's answer.."Oh thank God." Derek relaxed into his seat still breathing heaving, heart pounding, with a hand over his heart. He could still feel his heart beating furiously in his chest. "Then what is it?" He needed a drink after that.

"Well," Scott started and then stop. "You see," Scott attempted again but failed.

"Scott whatever it is spit it out already. Honestly I don't think that my heart can take another scares."

"Okay, okay. I was wondering if you would have dinner with Allison and I. Like the dinner I had with her father."

That was what Scott wanted, to simply ask him out to dinner. That was the thought that was running through Derek's mind. He actually laughed. "Yeah, sure. We can talk to everyone when we get home."

"No, just you and Abby." Scott corrected. "At first at least." Scott loved his family he did, but Derek was well, Derek. His opinion meant more to him then anyone else's.

"Ummm, sure if that's what you. Let me talk to Abby, and we can pick a day." Derek lead them both out of the office intending on going home.

* * *

Derek entered that room that he now shared with Abby to find the women in question just coming out of the shower. Derek was apprehensive as he approached Abby. They needed to have a talk. The full moon was approaching, and Abby needed to be prepared. "Hey Abby can you come sit with me for a moment?" Derek called out to her.

"Okay, give me a minute. I just need to throw some clothes on." Abby took in Derek's appearence and was concerned. Derek looked worried. "What's up?"

"Ummm the full moon is in a few days, and I just wanted to have a talk. With you living here now and all I wanted to go over somethings." Derek was seated on the couch and patted the place next to him for Abby to take.

"What kind of things?" Abby was intrigued. The day by the lake was the time that Derek ever talked about his wolf stuff.

"To start I may act a little strangely. I maybe become slightly more possive, I'm gonna wanna be around you a lot, and I may bring you things."

"Define those things. What do you mean by be around me a lot, and bring me what?" Abby eyes read suspcion as she looked upon Derek. Derek was being vague, and Derek vague was not a good sign.

Derek closed his and took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to say next. "I'm gona want to have sex with you; a lot."

Abby laughed at Derek's admission. "Okay, I think I can live with that. What else."

"I'm gonna wanna bring you food. Like hunt as a wolf to provide for you." He hoped that Abby made the connection with his words because he was sure if he would be able to explain without grossing her out that he would go out and kill random animals to feed her.

Abby thought for a moment before an idea came to her."Wait are you the one that put the rats in my room?"

Derek had the good grace to look sheepish. "It won't happen again."

"No, more rats Derek." Abby was disgusted at the idea of finding more woodland creatures in her room.

"Right, got it. Won't happen again." Derek still kept his down. Really rats, was all that he could think. He could have done better.

Abby was about to let the subject drop when another thought came to her; what if he didn't stop at just the rats. "No dead things at all."

Derek winced that was going to be a problem. "I'll try."

"Can you with you?" Abby asked out of the blue.

"Come where?" Surely she didn't mean on the full moon.

"When you guys go hunt on the full moon." Abby asked in a hopeful voice.

"No it is far to dangerous. One of us could lose control and hurt you. Scott and Isaac are still pups." Derek was horrified at the thought of Abby traipsing through the woods with them.

"But I have the big bad Alpha to protect me." Abby tried to joke.

"No, I'm serious Abby. Promise, promise me that you will stay in the house." Derek voice was so stern that it shocked Abby into agreement.

* * *

Abby ignored Derek's warning and snuck out of the house to see them anyway. She was curious to see what they were like as wolves. She had so many images running through her head. Honestly was it really that hard for Derek to grasp that she was curious? She wasn't even sure how she was going to go about finding and she was about to give when she heard a howl. Following she came upon Isaac who had just taken down a bear. Sensing the new presence Isaac turned towards it. With a smile on his face he stalked towards his new prey. Abby knew that she was in trouble.

Derek smelled her and took off in the direct that the scent was pulling him towards. He arrived just in time to see Isaac standing over Abby. Abby was huddle on the dirt floor with her back against the tree and her arms covering her head.

'ISAAC!" Derek howled in order to get Isaac to back off. Isaac whimpered at the sound of his Alpha's command and threw himself as far away from the pair as he could.

Abby didn't want to look at Derek. She was certain that he was scarier then Isaac, and she just wanted to forget that this whole mess ever happened. God she was going to have nightmares for weeks.

"LOOK AT ME!" Derek commanded. His voice was in human, holding a growl to it that was making Abby very fearful. "You wanted to see now look." Derek took Abby's face in his hand and forced her to turn to him. "Open your eyes Abigail." Derek was inches from her face.

"I'm sorry." Abby whimpered. She really wished that she had listened and stayed home.

"Come now isn't this what you wanted? Why you defied me." Derek was relentless. He knew that she was scared, but he wanted her that way. He wanted her so scared that she would never attempt another stunt like this again.

"No." Abby was final able to find her voice, and an ounce of courage.

"Back down." The Alpha within Derek roared and pushed Abby back into a tree. She might not have been a wolf or pack, but she was his mate. As far as the Alpha within him was concerned that still meant she had to follow his orders. "Do as you are told."

"Derek."Scott was the first of the rest of the pack to find them. His first instinct was to follow the lead of his Alpha, however, seeing Abby on the verge of collapse was feeding his need to protect her. "You're gonna hurt her. Let her go." Scott took a step closer throwing caution to the wind. If anything if Derek decided to attack Scott had a better chance of defending himself against Derek.

"Get your ass back to the house and I will deal with you once I've had time to calm myself." Derek changed back to his human form and stalked into the woods. Abby didn't need to be told twice as she took off in the opposite direction.

Abby really didn't want to go back to the house, and certainly not to the room she shared with Derek. She was very afraid of him right now. She couldn't go back to her uncles, that was no longer her home the Hale manor was. She was tempted to simply go into town and get a room, but she knew that would only make things worse. So she did the only thing that she could think of; she went home.

After Derek left Abby he ran off and took down some of the bigger wild life that the preserve had to offer. His hope that his blood lust would be sedated before he returned home. Abby had scared the hell out of him, and he expressed his fear in the only way that he knew how anger. When Derek returned home he could sense that the rest of his pack had long since returned and were safe asleep in their beds.

Derek entered their bedroom and found Abby curled up in the bed with her back facing the door. He didn't miss that she was lying as close to the edge as possible, or that she was faking being asleep. Sighing he stripped off his clothes and crawled into the bed. Being very cautious he pulled Abby closer to the middle of the best and rested his arm against her middle. It hurt him when she flinched at his touch.

"Abby I'm sorry." Derek stated. When he didn't get a response he continued. " You have to know that I would never hurt you. You scared me so much tonight." He squeezed her tighter just to prove to himself that she was still in his arms. "Abby please look at me. I know your awake." Sighing when he still didn't get a response he sighed in defeat, and placed a kiss on her shoulder. He would try again after they both had some sleep.

Abby lay in Derek's arms wide awake. She heard everything that Derek has said. Still she was left questioning, well, everything.

* * *

If anyone is interested in being the beta for this story please PM me.


	26. Making It Right

Abby was the first to wake. Once the sleep induced hazed wore off she remembered everything that happened the night before. She never wanted to be out of Derek's arms more. Abby made an attempt to move in a manor that would not wake Derek; unfortunately for her that was an epic fail. She felt Derek's arms tighten around alerting her to the fact that he as awake.

"We need to talk about what happened last night." Derek didn't even bother to open in his eyes as he spoke into her shoulder. When he was, again, met with stoney silence he took matters into his own hand and turned her so that she was facing him. "Look at me baby please." Derek begged.

Abby opened her and gazed into Derek's now human face. A face that was so not like the one she encountered the previous night. "Okay, lets talk." Abby pushed Derek away from her as she got out of the bed. "Let's talk about how you pushed me."

"To protect you." Derek was not proud of what he had done. Never in his life had he ever put his hands on a women. It simply was not how he was raised. It was still hard to grasp that he assaulted the women that he claimed to love.

"You sacred the hell out of me!" Abby didn't miss a beat her voice raising.

"Again to protect you. Do you have an idea what nearly happened last night?" Derek's response came out as a hiss through greeted teeth.

"Please enlighten me." Abby tone was stern.

"Scott and Isaac are still pups. They don't have the control as the rest of us, and this makes them the most dangerous of us all. Isaac, well, he was out of control and you walked right into his sights. He would have ripped you apart last night for the fun of it, and wouldn't have realized what he had done until you nothing but bloody pieces on the forest floor. You weren't Abby to hi; you were simply prey."

"I'm a grown women Derek. It's my life and my choice." Abby paced in front of Derek flailing her arms. Honestly who did this mane think he was?

"None of this would have happened if you have simply just listened to me. I'm sure your uncle would have been in total agreement with me.

"I'm so happy to have you and my uncle thinking for me. I mean what ever would I do if I had to make decisions on my own? You don't tell me what to do Derek."

"On this yes, on this you follow me blindly. Do you understand me?" Derek was shaking her. How could a women who was so smart be acting this stupid? "Do you know what I wanted to do to you? I wanted to bite you, to turn you, just so I could watch you submit. You would have submitted because the wolf, the Alpha, had plans for you." Derek eyes turned red and he was puffing out his breaths now in order to stay in control.

Abby gulped taking a step back from Derek, and this pleased his Alpha to end. It was a simple act of submission. It was a start. "You're scared, and you should be. You should be afraid of him." Derek was referring to his wolf; his dark side. "But not me. I would never hurt you. Please don't be afraid of me." Derek reached at hand out to her.

Abby couldn't take it anymore and she crumbled right into Derek's arms. "I was so scared. I thought I was going to die." She sobbed into the stronger mans chest.

"I know, shhh, baby it's okay." Derek held Abby in his arms placing soft kisses in her hair cooing her as a means of reassurance. "I never want you to be afraid, or more importantly afraid of me. Never do that again." Derek held her face in his hands and kissed each one of her puffy eyes. He hated to see her like this, but it was needed in order to keep her safe.

* * *

Abby wasn't the only person that Derek had to set things right with. Derek walked into the teens room and saw him asleep on his stomach drooling on his bed. This was so Stiles. He didn't take the speech that Stiles said to Scott lightly. A member of his pack was being neglected and he was going to make it right. Derek pulled a chair up to the bed and grabbed the duster that was on the floor. Derek brought the duster up to Stiles' ear and brushed it against enjoying it when the teen scratched his ear. Next he did it the kids nose sheer amusement on his face. "Wakey wakey wakey Stiles." Derek cooed into his ear.

Stiles opened one eye not really believing that the voice that he was hearing was actually Derek's. "Derek what the fu," Stiles started and then corrected himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking in on you, what does it look like." Derek remained seated. He had to wonder how many mornings did Stiles wake up alone? Lonely?

"Okay well I am fine." Stiles closed his eyes wanting to get more sleep.

"You're not fine." Derek quickly corrected.

"Can you come back at a more reasonable hour? Lets say two?" It was Saturday, didn't Derek know it was the day to sleep in.

"It's after ten Stiles. Up now. We have to have a talk." Derek stood up and flipped the mattress with Stiles still in sending him crashing to the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Stiles grumbled from the floor. "Wait a minute did you talk to Scott?" That could be the only explanation for Derek's behavior Stiles reasoned.

"I heard. I heard all of it Stiles." Derek didn't miss the blush that spread across the teens face. "And I'm sorry. If I had know," Derek didn't know how to finish the sentence. Really what could he have done? He never was particularly close to the boy, and he was sure Stiles didn't view him as a parental figure.

"Save it Derek. You're not my father, and you are not family." Stiles did what any teenager would do when they felt vulnerable and hurt; he lashed out.

"That's where you are wrong. You are pack, and that makes you family. You've seen how attentive I am to my family members." Derek was standing in front of the door blocking an escape for Stiles. Well there was the window.

"So what do you wanna do Derek, hmmm, you gonna fix me?" Stiles challenged.

"I'm gonna treat just as I treat Scott." Derek explained.

That one phrase made Stiles pale. "What do you mean like Scott?" Derek was a hard ass. He was always on top of Scott.

"It sounds as bad as you are thinking it will be. I will be there to make sure that your homework is done everyday, to make sure that you are eating your vegetables, and more importantly just to see how your day is. Failing a class, and I'm gonna know about. Miss curfew, and I'm gonna know about it. Try to sneak Lydia into room, and guess what I'm gonna know about it." Derek patted the shoulder with fake sympathy on his face. "First you and I are gonna spend some alone time together. Grab your lacrosse stuff."

"You know Derek this really isn't necessary." Stiles called out to the retreating man. Deep down he was secretly thrilled.

"Lets start with you and Lydia? How serious are the two of you? Have you had sex yet? Do I need to give you the same talk that I gave Scott? Do you use condoms, is she on birth control, did you ask?" Derek took great pleasure in the look that came over the teens face.

"Oh my God please stop talking." Stiles was so not having the sex talk with Derek.

Stiles and Derek spent the rest of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon practicing. Derek helped Stiles by playing goalie as Stiles took shot after shot. "I know we don't talk much, and we never talked about this but I have to know if you still want the bite when you turn eighteen?" The two males were seated on the grass taking a water break.

Stiles had to think for a moment. Did he truly want the bite, or did he just always assumed that was what should happen? Going on instinct Stiles just let the words flow from his mouth. "Yes, yes I do. Not because it will make me stronger or faster, but because I feel like it's right. I think I would make a good wolf."

"You will, if you are made of a tenth of what your father is. Then I need to explain somethings. I'm gonna tell you the same things that I told Scott. I know that you are sixteen and you driven by your hormones towards this one girl, but you need to stop and think things through."

"I love her." Stiles defended his relationship with Lydia. "I've loved her since third grade."

"That's thing Stiles when you become a wolf love isn't going to be a strong enough word for what you will feel for your mate. I'm not saying that she isn't your mate. She may very well be. What I am saying is you don't want to do something now that can complicate things in the future." Stiles nodded understanding what Derek was trying to say. It was Derek speak for: Don't get her pregnant.

"How did you know?" Stiles couldn't meet the older males eyes as he voiced his question.

Derek was taken back. He really didn't think the teen was going to be comfortable enough to ask him question. He was glade that Stiles trusted him enough. "Her smell. It was intoxicating. It pulled me, and I knew. Thats the thing about mates they complete us. We are driven by need, and separation is unbearable."

"I want that." Stiles pulled at the grass; he had no idea where this openness was coming from.

Derek bumped the teens shoulder with his own being playful."And you will have that. I just can't promise that it will be Lydia. I know you think I stole Abby from you, but I need her."


	27. Mate to Mate

"So are you ready?" Scott asked as they pulled up to the house. Scott had offered to pick Allison up for two reason. The first, and most important was that it would give them some alone time together and ex tend the night. The second was that he didn't think it would be a good idea for Chris Argent to be around the house. Derek had been great with the idea of Allison being around and he didn't want to push his luck.

"Dinner with your brother? Of course." Allison turned to Scott and offered him a bright smile. Parents loved Allison; she was very confident that she could win over Derek.

"Not nervous are you?" Scott teased. The two teens sat in the car. Scott wasn't ready to share his time with Allison yet and was in no rush to leave the car.

"Not of officially meeting your brother. However, I am nervous that Miss. Morgan will be here."

"Abby, why?" Abby was the sweetest and kindest person in the house. Derek, on the other hand, she should be weary of.

"She's a teacher; our English teacher." Allison began to fidget with her fingers. Teacher's always intimidated her. She was one of those students who always wanted to do well and did whatever was need to please her teachers.

Scott reached over and took one of her hands in his his stopping the fidgeting and helping to calm Allison."So let e get this straight you are not afraid of meeting my brother who had seen you naked but of out English teacher." Scott couldn't help the laugh that vibrated in his chest.

"Yeah." Allison answered honestly missing how amused that Scott was.

She was adorable. That was the best way to describe Allison simply adorable. "You're adorable. I bet that you've never broke a rule, never broke curfew, and never not did your homework either?"

"No never. I never saw a reason to." Allison answered honestly. She wondered where scared was going with this.

"We are going to have to fix that, but right now we have a prior engagement." Scott exited the car and Allison soon followed. Scott waited for Allison to take his head again as he lead her up the drive way.

Abby was the first to see the teens as she came down the stairs. "Hi guys. Come on in." She smiled warmly at the two.

"Hello Miss. Morgan." Allison greeted the older woman bouncing on the heels of her feet with her hands behind her back. For the first time Allison was nervous about meeting Scott's family.

'Oh Allison please call me Abby. I tell both Scott and Isaac to when we are not in school." Abby smiled at the girl hoping to help easy the bundle of nervous that she was radiating. Abby rubbed her hand up and down Allison's arm trying to help calm the young girls nervous. "Why don't you two go and relax in the living room while I go see how Derek is doing with dinner." Abby left and returned a moment later; she was gonna ask if they wanted anything to drink when she saw something odd. Scott had Allison pushed up against a wall smelling her.

"I gotta ask what is up with the smelling?" Abby voiced her question as she came behind Derek wrapping her arms around him as he cooked.

Derek winced. He wasn't ready to explain that yet. He needed to teach that boy subtlety. "You caught that?"

"Kind of hard to miss. Scott is just in haling Allison's neck, and she is just standing there like it's the most natural thing in the world." Abby nipped playfully at Derek's ear.

"It's called scent marking. It's a mating ritual for us. On one hand its how we know that we've found our mates; by their scents. On the other hand its what we do to ward off other males. What Scott is doing now is checking to make sure that she smells like him."

"Did you do that to me?" Abby asked as she sat up on the counter to keep Derek company as he cooked.

"Yeah, I was not as obvious as Scott. It was easier too. We sleep together." Derek didn't need to explain what he meant. "It's not permanent until I've marked you; by that I mean bitten you." Derek held out the spoon for Abby to take a taste of the meal that he was preparing.

Abby moaned at the food; it was simply to good. "You know if you keep cooking like this I am going to get fat. And then none of my other boyfriends are going to want me." Abby joked as she placed her arms around Derek's neck and pulled him in close.

"That would make you all mine. I like the sound of that." Derek slide his hand up the outside of Abby's thighs and under her skirt.

"Ewe gross." Scott entered the kitchen, and rolled his at the antics of the adults. "Seriously this is where we eat. Stop it." The two pulled apart and Abby jumped down from the counter.

"What are you even doing in here? Shouldn't you be out there with Allison." Derek snapped at his little brother for interrupting their play.

"If you must know I am being a good host and getting us beverages." Scott emphasized his point by holding up the two cans of sodas in his hands. "How much longer are you going to be?" Scott asked and then winced at the implications of his words. "With the food that is." He quickly amended. He didn't want to know anything else that could be taking up Derek's time at the moment.

"Not long. Why don't you start setting the table and Abby and I can bring out the food." Derek made a simple meal of homemade soup in bread bowls. It was light and causal and everyone liked soup. "Hey," Derek grabbed Abby's hand as she was walking by him pulling her into one final kiss.

Scott glared at his brother as he entered the room. He could smell the lust coming off of him. It was stifling. More importantly gross. Scott really didn't want to be think of sex in association with his brother or English teacher. Seriously just plain gross.

"Thank you for having me Mr. Hale." Scott heard Allison speak from next to him bring him out of the murderous thoughts that he had for his brother.

"Oh you're welcome Allison. I have been wanting to meet you for awhile now." The girl looked harmless enough, but then again so did Kate. Kate, who was now looked in one of the under ground cellars drugged with wolfsbane. Having Kate around her niece was simply to risky. Kate and her mouth could ruin the ruse that they all have been living in and tell her the truth. That would not benefit anyone.

Dinner went smooth after the food was brought in. It was surprising how comfortable they all were with each other. Very surprising considering that Allison was suppose to be their sworn enemy. They talked about school, and what Allison had planned for the future. Both Abby and Allison made an effort to bond with each other, and that pleased both Derek and Scott to know end. The foursome even found themselves playing a video game together. All in all it was a perfect first meeting.

"Ummm, it's getting late and I should really be heading home." Allison stood up from her place on the floor putting her controller down. "Let me call my dad."

"I can take you home." Scott offered looking at Derek for silent confirmation.

"Thank you again for having me Mr. Hale, and I will see you in class Ms Morgan." Allison made her goodbyes.

"It was a pleasure to have you. Please feel free to come back anytime." Derek and Abby stood up and started to clean up the T.V. room. They were surprised to see the two teens return less then a minute later. "Scott what happened?"

"They roads are washed away. It's pouring out and there is a slight flood in the drive way." Derek walked around his brother and made his way to the front door to see what his brother was talking about. Scott was right it was a mess outside.

"Allison, I'm sorry but it's too dangerous to drive you home right now. With the weather and it far to dark out. I can get you home at first light. Do you need me to call your father?" Derek stated with sympathy.

"Please . I don't think my dad is going to be too happy with the idea of me sleeping at my boyfriends house." Allison winced. Her father was going to explode and she really didn't want to be on the receiving end of said explosion.

"Come on Allison you can burrow some of my things. We need to get you out of those wet clothes." Abby wrapped her arm around the teen girls shoulders and lead her up the stairs.

Scott was giddy; he was going to get a night with Allison. Things were really working out for him or so he thought. "You stop smiling. You are out of your mind if you think I am going to let you and Allison share a bed. You are looking at your roommate for the night." Derek pointed at himself before leaving the room to call Chris.

"Ha ha funny Derek. You are joking right? Derek come on man tell me that you are joking." Scott called out to his older brother.

* * *

Scott was not pleased with his current sleeping situation. Honestly did Derek really think that he would have sex with Allison while his family was in the house. Besides Abby the rest were werewolf and would no doubt smell it. All he wanted to do was hold her, and wake up to her in the morning. Instead he was stuck with Derek as his bed mate.

"You're breathing loud." Derek complained from his spot next to his brother. As it were the two brothers were both laying on Scott's bed each with their arms crossed across their chest.

"Yeah well you're hogging the bed." Scott gripped while he elbowed his brother.

"Breathing loud." Derek elbowed his brother back.

"Bed hogger." And that's how the two of them carried on until the both fell off the bed with a thud.

Abby heard the nose and ran to Scott's room to see if one of the had killed the other. Abby was not prepared for what she encountered. "Is everyone okay?" She asked as soon as she entered the room. Derek had Scott in a head lock and Scott had his fangs in Derek's arm. "What the hell is going on?" She felt like a preschool teacher.

"He was breathing loud." Derek accused his brother releasing him. Surely Abby would see things his way. She was dating him after all/.

"Yeah well he was hogging the bed." Scott countered regaining his breathing as she stepped away from Derek.

"You gotta be kidding me." This is what Abby got out of bed for, he grown adult boyfriend childishly fighting with his younger brother. "Okay that's it. Derek go to our room." Abby scolded her boyfriend. "And Scott before you get to happy if I even thinking that you were in that guest room I will make sure that you never think of the word sex let alone want to do it." Abby threatened as she pushed Derek out the door. Abby was very pleased with herself. If they were both unhappy then she did her job right. Maybe she would be able to sleep now.


	28. Perfect

Derek Hale's life was one word: Perfect. His business was running itself. His little brother was doing great in school; seriously he hadn't gotten into trouble in months. His uncle and his family were doing great. Hell even the members of his pack were happy. The most important person in his life was also doing great: Abby. There relationship was at a real good place. Since she moved in they had, naturally, grown closer and their relationship was stronger. Derek would even go as far as to say unshakable. Perfect, everything was deliciously perfect. And Derek Hale was nervous; after all when things are perfect is when everything falls apart.

"What's on your mind pup?" Peter had been standing in the door way of his nephews office for sometime just watching as Derek brooded.

Derek turned around from looking out the window to face his uncle. "Does this make you nervous? Everything is as it should be."

Peter shook his head disapprovingly. "You can't live your life like this Derek. This consistent waiting for the other shoe to drop is no way to have a life. Just accept how things are now and enjoy them. You have so much to be happy for."

"But what if everything falls apart because I wasn't watching?" Derek voiced his fear. Hypervigelence was the term that could be used to describe Derek. It meant that one had an overwhelming feeling that something bad was going to happen. Always looking over ones shoulder, and smothering the ones you love are sure signs. It was one of the many things that came out of the fire.

"Then we do what we always have done; we pick up the pieces and put it back together." Peter walked up to his nephew and rubbed his back.

"What is something happens to Scott, Isaac, Stiles, John, Melissa, you, and Abby?" Derek listed all the names of everyone who was important to him with one breath.

"Whoa, easy there. Lets start with I can take care of Melissa and Isaac. John is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and Stiles. Now that leaves Scott and Abby who have so many people that love that they too will be taken care of. You don't have to do this alone." Peter again try to offer reassurance and comfort to his nephew.

"I'm the Alpha. It is my responsibility; they are all my responsibility." Derek, again, tried to justify his need to worry.

"And you are a great Alpha. So good in fact that you don't need to worry about your pack. At least for one day. Come have a long lunch with me. Maybe even a few drinks." Peter tried to coax his nephew.

"Sorry I can't. I'm going to have lunch with Abby at the school." For the first time that day Derek cracked a smile.

"Oh well lunch with your mate. I can't compete with that." Peter joked as the two men left the office.

* * *

Derek arrived at the school just in time to see his cousin making his way to lunch. "Yo Derek, here to see Abby?" Isaac asked his older cousin.

"Yeah, why aren't you at lunch with the rest of your pack?" It was odd to see Isaac with out either Scott or Stiles. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get somethings out of my locker." Isaac replied with a roll of his eyes. "Enjoy your time with Abby. And behave yourself young man." Isaac joked as he walked away.

When Derek arrived at Abby's classroom his breath actually caught in his chest at the sight of her. She was sitting at here desk eating an orang slice with the afternoon sun illuminating her. She looked like an angle with a halo made of pure sun light.

"Hey you, come on in." Abby smiled once she saw Derek.

Derek leaned over the desk and gave Abby a quick kiss. "You look beautiful today."

"Yeah I'm sure. I've just spent the morning with a bunch of teenagers. I'm sure I look a mess." Abby started to smooth down the front of her sweater dress self consciously.

"Nope, beautiful. So what are we havin?" Derek asked as he pulled a chair up to the desk.

"Oh well we are having a fabulous meal of sandwiches from the cafeteria." Abby held up two sandwiches so that Derek could take one. "I even have juice boxes, and fresh fruit. Glamours isn't it?"

Derek could help but think that if he had taken his Uncle's offer for lunch he would be having steak, and beer right now. Some how he still was happy just where he was.

"So tell me how's your day going?" Abby started the conversation.

"Slow, boring. There is nothing for me to do at work." Derek lamented. "How about you, the kids aren't driving you nuts I hope?"

"Kids are kids. Besides I think that they actually like me. They don't give me to hard a time. This time of the year is always the hardest to get them to focus. The holidays, and the break coming up. Most of them have already checked out." It was a true enough statement, hell even Abby was ready for a break.

"Speaking of the holidays, what do you want to do?" This would be the first holiday that Derek would be spending with a girlfriend. To say nothing of it being their first major holiday together.

"I'm ashamed to say that I haven't given it much thought." Abby cringed. It wasn't like they had ever talked about it, and she had no idea what either the Hale's or the Stilinski's traditions were. "I'm open to suggestions? I mean what do you guys do?"

"Normally just have dinner at the house. I think John and Stiles go out. What about you, what did you do?"

"Honestly, my parents use to drag to the catered dinners at one of my dad's partners. I spent my night in the kids room while my parents talked business. It wasn't exactly a warm family meal." Abby admitted a little uncomfortable. She didn't want Derek to think badly of her parents.

"That settles it. Were are going to have a nice traditional family dinner this year. You can help me cook, and we can have your Uncle and Stiles over. Hell we will even watch football." Derek was very pleased with his idea.

"I love it." Abby gave Derek a quick kiss on lips. Unfortunitly neither of the adults noticed when two students entered the room. Well not until one coughed. "Stiles, Lydia." Abby quickly addressed pulling away from Derek.

"You see this is why I don't come to class early." Stiles complained.

Ignoring her boyfriend Lydia focused on Derek."Nice face, sturdy build, strong jaw and hair line, and a good butt. I approve Miss. Morgan." Lydia commented as she finished circling Derek.

Abby could contain the smile that spread across her face or the laugh that left her mouth. Of course Derek's expression only made that much harder for her to stay in control. "Why thank you Lydia."

"I think I better go." Derek was uncomfortable. Frankly the girl, Lydia, was a little scary.

"Seriously you had to go and talk about Derek's butt. We just had lunch." Stiles continued to whine as he took his seat.

"Don't worry hunny your butt is much nicer." Lydia ran her fingers through Stiles cropped hair

This caused both Abby and Derek to wince. There was such a thing as too much information. And frankly any information on Stiles butt was simply to much

With lunch ending the majority of the class began making their way into the classroom trapping Derek. He did not miss the looks he was getting from both the boys and the girls in the room. He felt uncomfortable, and wanted to run out of the room. It didn't help that he could also hear them whispering. Some of the things that were coming out of their mouths were making him blush, and Abby laugh even harder.

"Just remember Stiles I see all." Derek threw over his shoulder as he left the room smiling to himself. It was always fun ti mess with Stiles.

"I hate your brother." Stiles whispered to Scott. "Shut up." He quickly added when he caught Scott smirk.

"I didn't say anything." Scott defended himself with a smirk.

"No, but your face did." Stiles sat back in a huff.


	29. Bonding With Uncle Peter

"What are you doing?" Peter questions the women who is currently crawling on the floor in front of him.

Abby cringes and then quickly stands up. There was no way that she could explain this without Derek's uncle thinking that she was a nut. "Trying to snoop. To be specific I was snooping on Derek." At Peter's raised eyebrows Abby quickly continues with her explanation. "I wanna play a joke on him, but every time I try he catches me.

* * *

The need to prank Derek started a few days prior. Derek is known for being a practical joker it happens rarely and when it does it is truly epic. Abby walked into her room as she would any other morning with a cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. Abby wasn't really paying attention when she first stepped into the room. It was only after she settled everything on her desk did she notice that her room was filled with bunnies. There were bunnies everywhere. After an initial scream from shock Derek revealed himself. His annoying laughing self.

"You said nothing dead. As you can see these bunnies are alive and well." Derek appeared at Abby's door laughing at her distress.

"You did this? Why?" Abby was moving around the room trying not to step on any of the harmless bunnies. "Oh my God are this they having sex with each other? Ew!"

In truth this all started because Abby dared to challenge Derek's Alpha wolf. Not being able to make her submit like any other lead to the twisting of her words and the animals on her floor. "Because I could." Derek sighed very content with his handy work. "Besides I like when you jump in my arms scared needing protection." Derek purred in Abby's ear. Derek heard Abby's heart speed up and her breathing slow. "So speaking of sex, your desk," Derek didn't need to finish the sentence the implications were clear.

"You are out of your mind if you think that we are going to have sex on my desk or ever after the stunt you just pulled. Now please remove the bunnies from my room please.

* * *

"Abby if you are going to live in the house and be a part of this family you are going to have learn two things. The first is that you are living in a house of wolves are senses are heightened, and the second is that you are going to be more cunning the crawling on the floor. Now I can teach you these things." Peter smiles at the girl showing that he is on board on playing a joke on Derek. "Now tell me what was your plan?"

"I was going to wait until he left the office and glue all of his desk drawers together." Abby is rather proud of her idea until she sees Peter shake his head.

"Okay I am going to have to teach you one more thing. That is simple that you need to scam better. Did you not hear me say that you are living with a bunch of werewolves? Derek is strong enough to get a glued drawer open. Also keep in mid that Derek's assistant is annoyingly loyal she's already told him that you are here and now he is simply waiting for you." She was so adorably out of her league. Poor little lamb. "Not to worry uncle Peter is here to help you. Now lets step into my office and we can come up with something."

* * *

Derek walked into his office to find that all of his furniture had been replaced with bright pink, puffy and sparkly furniture, and the Macho Man playing as long as his door stayed open. He was also displeased to see poster with naked men tapped up everywhere. He was at a loss for words. "What the hell?" Both Derek brief case and jaw were on the floor.

"Are you Derek Hale?" A voice from behind Derek asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Derek turned around to come face to face with a cop.

"You are under arrest." The cop quickly cuffed Derek and then sat him down on one of the new chairs. "You have the right to remain sexy." At that point the cop began to take off all of his clothes much to Derek's horror.

"Smile Derek." Peter came out of his office with a video camera and started filming.

"You, why?" Derek was trying to lean as far away from the stripper as he could. It was taking all of his control not to wolf out on the guy grinding on top of him.

"Actually it was me." Abby came out from behind Peter with a smile on her face. "Pay backs Derek. Pay backs."

"Get him off me." Derek growled out as the stripper started to to unbutton Derek's shirt.

Peter sprung into action grabbing the young man and pulling him away from his nephew. Derek's control was slipping. "Thank you Brad. You were wonderful." Peter hold out a few bills for good measure.

"That's to bad. You know if you ever want me to finish Peter has my number." Brad quickly gathers his clothes and takes the hand cuffs off of Derek.

"Oh thank you, but I have a girlfriend." Derek's face pales as he looks for the women in question. "Abby," he calls out and once she is close enough he pulls her against him.

"Abby my dear it was a pleasure doing business with you." Peter quickly kisses Abby on the head and then hands her the camera. "Nephew."

Abby walks Peter out of Derek's office and turns to find Derek looking out of his window. "Oh come on Derek it was a joke." Abby states uneasy. She didn't think that Derek would be this mad. "Look all of your furniture is in Peter's office I can have everything put back in a matter of minutes." Again she was met with silence.

"Did you think it was funny to humiliate me?" Derek finally ask after a few minutes of silences.

"Honestly I thought you would find it funny." Abby begins to bounce from one foot to the other. "I didn't think that you would get upset. I'm sorry." It was then that a smile grew on Derek's face, and Abby comes to the conclusion that Derek was teasing her. "You jerk."

"Seriously, you went to Peter?"Derek is unable to hold his laughter in any longer. "Hey what about my furniture? Abby?" Derek calls out his office door as the women in question walks out in a huff.

"Just remember Derek I have the video." Abby called back with her hands cuffed over her mouth. The smile on Derek's face dropped instantly and that made Abby very satisfied.


	30. Truth

Peter was the final piece to the puzzle. The two of them bonding meant that Abby was finally full integrated into the Hale family. Derek's pack was complete. This soothed the Alpha in him. When things are going right that's when they fall apart, and Derek's world was about to be shattered.

The day started as any other day would. The Hale house hold woke and went about getting ready for their day. Abby and the boys set out for the high school, Derek and Petter to the office, and Melissa to the hospital. The weather that was even nice lulling everyone into a false sense of security.

"So you're still gonna meet me at the office after classes are out right?" Derek was leaning into Abby's car through the driver sides window with his arms crossed at the openning.

"Yup, once that last bell rings I am out." Abby smiled up at Derek as he pulled her closer to him and giving her one final kiss before she was off. He took great pleasure in the mewing sound she made once their lips touched. It still amazed Abby that her stomach flipped flopped with the touch of this man. He made her feel loved and cherished.

"Yuck." Both Isaac and Scott stood at the side of the car, both with equally wearing matching disgusted faces. "Don't you two every give it arrest?"

"I agree with Scott." Isaac chimed in. Both Abby and Derek laughed rolling their eyes at the antics of the boys. They were use to it by now.

Three months, it was their three month anniversary, and as silly as it sounds it was Derek who brought it to Abby's attention. While Derek wanted to plan something extravagant and no doubt expensive Abby convinced him something low key would work better. Besides they would have other anniversaries, like their one year and she would let him go all out for that one. Tonight they were going to recreate their first date at the Lighthouse.

* * *

John entered the sherifs office and expected it to be just like any other day. Meaning that he would deal with a few complaints from the residence of Beacon Hill but no encounter any real crime. He was wrong. So very, very wrong.

"Excuse me may I see the sherif?" A man in his late forties asked as he stepped up to the front desk.

John was about to enter his office when he heard the man ask for him. Confused and curious John abandon his task and went to greet the stranger. "Hi, I'm sherif Stalinski. How can I help you?"

"Stalinski?" The man questioned; he was certain that he had heard that name before. Then it all clicked. He was the brother of the victim. The uncle of the women that he came to see. "Right you were Meg's brother. Hi, my name is name David Booth I am an attorney from New York. I was hoping that you could help me find Abigail Morgan, you nice." David offered a charming smile.

"May I ask why you are looking for Abby?" John had his suspicions, and he hoped that they weren't about to be confirmed.

"Yes, my client wishes for me to relay a message to her. That's really all I can say." The man dead panned. David was the brother of the man that hit Abby's parents, and he really didn't want to see his brother spend more time in jail then he needed to.

"Get the hell out of here. You have nothing that Abby needs to hear." John grabbed the man by the arm and began to lead him out of the station. Abby was in a good place right now, and John wasn't going to let anyone disrupt it. "I want you out of my town."

"Look, I think if she hears what I have to say she may see things a little differently." David begged as he was man handled by the sherif.

"You stay the hell away from her. If I find out that you are harassing her I will arrest and press charges. Just go back to New York and stay there." With one final shove David was tossed out on his ass.

* * *

As soon as John made it to his office he called Derek he needed to know that not only was someone in town, but he was going to be bothering Abby. Abby was at work now so she would be safe for now, at least that was what he thought. He would arrange to meet up with Derek later, and the two of them could take care of this threat.

* * *

He was hoping he would have the law on his side, but was counting on it. No matter. See David was a smart lawyer and he was nothing if not thorough. He knew everything there was to know about one Abigail Morgan; well everything that was public. That's how he knew that she was a teacher and English teacher, and a town this size could only mean one of place: the high school.

"Excuse me I am a lawyer and I am here to conduct an interview with one of your teachers. Her name is Abigail Morgan." David showed the school secretary his New York bar association card. Given that everyone knew how Abby came to be in Beacon Hills the secretary had no problem calling Abby into the office.

"Sara you said someone was waiting for me?" Abby asked a little confused.

"Yes, hi. My name is David. I'm the lawyer for Matthew Bomber. I was hoping that you would look at something." David offered a charming smile.

"Your drunken degenerate client killed my family. You have nothing I want to see." Abby was about to walk out of the office when David put a piece of paper in her hand.

"Do you think someone who isn't unstable could come up with this? My client is clinically insane. Look at the detail, and the story. A werewolf made him do it. He needs treatment not jail time." David plead.

Abby took one look at the sketch and knew exactly who it was. She had seen that wolf before. It was Peter Hale. There was no possible way that this was simply a coincidence. Peter Hale had set up the murder of her parents. The question was why? Abby ran out of the school and straight to the Hale office.


	31. Broken

Author's Note: Let me begin by saying that I hate this things, but I find myself needing to use one. The reason that there has been a lack of updates is simple: life has gotten in the way. I know, I know this is such a typical excuse but it is very true. I've decided to double on my grad-school class and have taken on more hours at work. I have been crazy busy and extremely stressed which has left no time for writing. With that said I am trying to find a set time to write and hopefully all of my stories will be up dated this week. Without further a due here is the new chapter.

* * *

Abby walked into the Hale offices unannounced which had become a common occurrence. What was uncommon was Abby heading straight for Peter's office and not Derek's. Abby walked through the door and ignored the fact that Peter was on the phone or the confused expression that graced his face. She further shocked him by picking up a lamp and throwing it right at his head. "You son of a bitch." She screamed!

* * *

Derek heard the commotion coming from his uncles office and made his was towards the noses. "What's going on in here?" Derek took in the scene before him. Peter was crouched behind his desk and Abby was standing by the frantic and breathing heavy.

"He killed my parents. Imagine my surprise when I get shown a picture of the werewolf that supposedly coerced their murder to realize that I had seen him before." Abby pointed an accusing finger at Peter anger radiating off of her.

Derek wasn't shocked or angered by the revelation, in fact, he looked remorseful and a tad guilty. It was obvious that he had know about Peter's involvement for sometime. Derek's pained expression broke Abby. She was counting on his shared grief and outrage; she needed him to be on her side, to help her get justice. It was clear she as wrong. "You knew. Oh my God you knew. Your his Alpha after all you had to have known." Abby covered her mouth with her hands in shock, and took a step away from from Derek when he reached for her backing up against a wall.

"I am so sorry." Derek quickly closed the gap between himself and Abby and held her to his chest as tight as he could allowing her to scream and her tiny fist raining punches down on him. "Peter you better get out of here." This was going to be hard enough to do without Peter here as a consistent reminder.

"Why?" Derek heard after Abby grew tired of hitting him hiccuping and sobbing into Derek's now tear stained shirt.

"To protect you. I never wanted you to have to go through this. I wanted to spare you this pain." Derek reaffirmed his hold on the shaken women. Throwing caution to the wind he placed a kiss in her hair in an attempt to offer her comfort.

Abby attempted to push away from Derek, again. He was to close and he was clouding her judgment. He almost had her believing him. "Get off me Derek." Abby pleaded but was ignored. Letting her go was an option for Derek because he knew that once she was out of his arms she would run. He need the chance to make her understand. So he did the only thing that there was to do. He let her cry it out.

"She baby it's going to be okay." Derek nuzzled Abby holding trying to take away her pain while offering her peace and comfort. Abby was hysterical . He had one hand around her waist effecting pulling her flush against him, and also pinning her hands and arms to her sides so that she could not hurt herself or him. His other hand was was holding her head to his chest muffling her cries. Abby was breaking and so was Derek. When Abby crumbled to the floor Derek was right there with her, holding her, never letting her go. Abby eventually cried herself into pure exhaustion. Her screams turned into muffled sobs. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her body wrecked with grief. Derek picked her up and laid her on the sofa in Peter's office covering her with his suit jacket. Derek kissed her one last time starting with her forehead, her nose, and ending with her lips before leaving the room. "You're okay, and you're safe. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Those were the words of reassurance that Derek spoke as he left the room.

* * *

Derek found Peter in his office lounging in one of his chairs with a drink in hand playing with his phone. It appeared that he was oblivious to the hell that he caused. "How is she?" He asked once he was done typing a message.

Derek snorted in disgust. He was not impressed with his uncles fake display of affection. Derek poured himself a drink and then sat in the chair opposite of Peter they needed to have a talk. "How do you think?"

"I'm sorry that she is hurting.' At Derek's look of disbelief he informed he reinforced his early statement. " What I am really sorry that she is hurting. I've grown quite fond of Abby. I consider her family." Peter rolled his eyes when Derek choked back a laugh. "Besides none of this would have happened if her father would have just honored he end of the deal."

"Yeah well I would refrain from using that as your justification." Derek practically laughed. "That's if she every speaks to a member of the Hale family again. It would seem that we have only brought her pain.

Peter waved his nephew off dismissevly. "Honestly you are making to big a deal of this. There is an easy fix and you know what needs to be done."

"I can't think of that right now. She's awake and I need to be with her." Derek was not going to entertain the idea of forcing her to mate with him. He was against the ritual when they were dating, and he certainly was going to do it now.

* * *

"Why would he do this?" Abby sobbed into the drink that Derek had handed her. She was going to need several of those before they were done.

Wincing Derek started the conversation that he tried so hard to avoid. "I need to tell you somethings." Derek told her everything. He told her about his family what really happened to them. He told her about the deal that her father made all those years ago, and how they were mated. He tried to explain why Peter did what he did, as misguided as it was, that he thought he was helping his nephew. He was never more honest with anyone else in his life.

"We are over. We are so over. I never want to see you again. Actually I want you and the whole of your family to stay as far away from me as possible." Abby headed for the door without sparring Derek another glance.

"Abby don't do this. Please don't do this. We can get past this." Derek rushed a head of her shutting the door effectively blocking her escape. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with everything he had. To his delight Abby kissed him back. "I love you, and I know you love me too. I can fix this. Just give me a chance. I'll do whatever you want me to." Derek plead resting his forehead against Abby's.

Abby brought her hands from Derek's chest and cupped his face in her hands. "It doesn't matter. Somethings remain broken. You have to let me go Derek. Please let me go." And like that Derek watched a part of soul walk away.


	32. And So It Begins

And just as quickly as Abby came into his life bringing with her all his happiness and light; she left leaving him a mess of darkness and misery. Derek was, for lack of a better word, turning feral. He barely utter two words these days and the only time that he left the house was to go to the office, and even at home he shut himself in his room. In spite of his family's many attempts to pry the truth out of him of what happened between him and Abby he remained tight lipped. As it were Peter was the only one who knew the truth, and he was respecting Derek's wishes to not share his secret. Still it hurt Scott to see his brother so pained.

Of course Abby wasn't doing any better herself. She was miserable and angry. Boy was she angry, and no one realized that more then her students. Abby had rose quickly to be one of the favorite teachers at Beacon Hills High her short time there as a teacher and now she was being hated on the same level as Harris. Her home life wasn't any better. She was withdrawn and easily agitated. She lost her temper more then once with her uncle and Stiles, and she offered no explanation for her sudden return. Not that they minded having her.

* * *

"You know Scott there is a way for us to make this right." Peter spoke to his youngest nephew. He knew that Derek wouldn't tell the family about his indiscretions. He would keep it their dirty little secret and Peter intended to use that to his advantage.

"How? I mean Derek won't even say why they broke up." Scott was too busy texting Allison to give his uncle his full attention.

"You know I am surprised at you Scott. After everything that your brother has done for you, you can't even be bothered to stop texting your girlfriend to help make him happy." Peter sighed in resignation.

Peter's words hit their mark. Scott always felt beholden to his brother, that he need to repay him in someway. "How, how can I fix this?"

"It simple my boy; we turn her." Peter smirked slapping his youngest nephew's back.

"How? Neither of us are Alphas. Do you know any other Alphas?"

"Yes, just one. I'm sure he would have no problem doing a favor for a Hale."

Two days later Scott and Peter took a little road trip to Vegas to the territory of an Alpha know simply as Enis. Unlike other wolves wolves who preferred to hunt in wooded areas Enis and his pack chose to hunt the pry that occupied the dessert. Of course that wasn't there only business. Enis' pack controlled all of the underground gambling in Vegas and they were ruthless. The dessert is filled with the graves of their victims. "So it simple you are just going to walk into their territory and wait for them to approach you." Peter explained to his nephew as he parked the car.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" The last thing Scott wanted was to have to do this alone.

"Because Enis and his pack are very protective of their land. However, they have a code and they won't hurt a wolf as young as yourself." Peter left out that Scott and Enis has a history together even if Scott didn't remember.

It didn't take long for one of the beta's to spot Scott. "You're on private properity."

"Sorry, I don't mean any harm." Scott held up his hands in front of him hoping the other wolves would take this a sigh of peace.

"You're a wolf. Not an omega though. So tell me what pack are you from?" The wolf was now circling Scott.

"I'm a Hale."

"Hale, not Scott Hale?" Enis came out of the shadows.

"Ummm, yeah. Have we met before?" Scott was taken back that the Alpha knew his name.

"A long time ago when you were still just a pup. Your brother brought you to stay with us after..." There was no need for Enis to finish that sentence they both knew what event he was referring to. "So what can I do for you little Hale?" Enis approached Scott offering his hand to shake.

"Ummm I kind of need to ask a favor." Scott began not really sure of himself.

"Really? Now that is interesting. So tell what is it that you want? And why is it that your not going to your brother?"

"That's just it this is for Derek. I need this for him." And like that Scott lead out his plan to turn Abby.

"It would be an honor. After what your brother did to those hunters he put them all on notice that we weren't some dumb animals. We all owe him." And like that Scott laid out his plan to turn Abby.

* * *

It had become routine for Abby to stay at the school long after all of the other teachers had gone home. It was better for her to be busy. If she was busy then she wasn't thinking about how much she had missed Derek. Sighing Abby looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing eight o'clock. If she stayed any longer her uncle would send out a search party for her. Sighing she packed her things and head for the door to only find that it was chained up. The panic didn't start until she tried all of the doors to find that they were all chained up from the outside. She was trapped in the school. Her only hope was that she would be able to reach someone on her phone. Sadly she must have left in her classroom.

Abby ran to her classroom as quickly as she could. She would lock herself in the room until help arrived. She had a very bad feeling. "Looking for this?" Sitting on her desk was Scoot with her phone in his hand.

"Scott? You did this?" Abby realized that Scott had to be responsible for the doors. "Why?"

"Because my brother is unhappy. Your unhappy. So I'm going to fix what is broken between the two of you. I'm going to turn you." Scott explained very pleased with himself. They would thank him later.

"Just let me go. I won't tell anyone." Abby pleaded with her captor. Standing before her was not the boy that she had grown to love. No standing before her was the monster that had abducted her.

"I can't let you go. You have to understand that I am doing this for my brother. You make him happy, and I can't let you leave him. I won't let him be hurt. I owe him." It was time that Scott did something for his brother, or at least that was the thought that was running through Scott's head. Derek sacrificed so much for him. The way that Scott saw it this was his way of paying his brother. He needed to step up and be a man.

"Scott please." Abby begged through her tears.

" Please don't be scared." Scott wasn't completely heartless. He did not enjoy the sight that was before him. A broken, and scared Abby. "It's going to be alright. You'll see everything is going to be fine." Scott tired his best to be reassuring. "He'll bite and then you will be one of us, and you'll understand things better. The two of you can be together."

Abby followed Scott's eye line to see that they were not alone. Not three feet behind her was a monster. He was big, scary, and Abby was sure that he was going to rip her apart. She ran, like she never ran before screaming hoping that someone would hear her.

* * *

Even miles away and weeks apart Derek was still tuned into Abby, and that was why he heard her blood curdling screams. She was in trouble. Derek made it to the school to find a partially turned Enis standing over a wounded Abby ready to bite. Acting on pure instinct he engaged the other Alpha to distract him from his pry.

"Jesus Christ Hale what's your problem?" Enis spat out blood from his mouth once the two males pulled apart.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing hunting on my territory without permission? Hunting my mate no less." Derek took a step closer to Abby taking on a protective stance.

"I'm only doing what your pack mates asked me to do why don't you ask them." Enis raised a hand towards Peter once he came into view.

"What the hell did you do?" Derek threw his uncle against the wall. Did this man never learn?

"I didn't do this." Peter struggled to get out of his nephews grasp. Peter was really hoping that they could have simply turned Abby before Derek realized their plan. Now everything was going to hell.

"It was me." Scott answered in a low voice. He thought his brother would have been proud of him.

"Scott?" Derek questioned in disbelief.

"You have no choice now Derek. You have to do the ritual." Peter added.

"He's right. She knows about me, and so either you or I turn her or she dies right here." Enis was not kind in his explanation. He did not care that Abby's heart race speeded up as a fresh wave of fear took over her.

"Derek please don't let him hurt me! Please!" Abby's pleading was ignored. Derek would take care of Abby right now he needed to get Enis as far away as possible.

"I'm sorry that some misguided members of my pack bothered you and waisted your time Enis but this is a private pack matter and I will be handling this personally." Derek never took his eyes off of Peter when he spoke. It would be a miracle if they made it out of here without angry Enis further.

"You owe me Hale and I intend to collect." With that Enis left Derek to his mess.

"You did this. You manipulated him into doing this. This is what you wanted this whole time." Derek accused his uncle. "I'll deal with you later at home." Derek's eyes turned red making it very clear that this were orders that were coming from the Alpha.

With both Peter and Enis gone Derek could give Abby his full attention. "Derek please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone what happened. I promise." Abby cried trying to crawl away.

Derek sighed. Would she always think the worst of him? "I would never hurt you. I want to know where you are hurt. Can you walk?"

"No, I think I sprained my ankle." Abby seemed to calm down a bit.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to pick you up and take you to my car." Derek felt that it would be better to explain what he was up to before touching Abby. The girl did not need anymore scares.

Scott ran after his brother. "Derek please don't be mad. I was being a man and taking care of the family like you. I did this for you."

"I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you." Derek took his brother into his arm in hopes of calming him. It was true he did not blame his brother. He knew how manipulaitve his uncle could be and at sixteen Scott did not stand a chance against him. Derek never thought that his uncle would use his "special" talent on his own family.

"I screwed up didn't I." Scott cried as his brother held him tighter. "I'm messed up I am so sorry."

"Don't worry I am going to fix this." Derek ran his hand over his brother backs. He would never blame Scott. He had no doubt that Scott believed that what he was doing was being helpful. He could never fault him for following his heart.

"What are you going to do?" Scott really hoped that he didn't mess things up to badly.

With resignation Derek knew what needed to be done. "What I have to."


	33. Peter Always Gets His Way

Derek laid Abby in the back of his car before climbing in the driver seat. "Scott get in. I don't want you running home." Derek called out as he watched his brother walk away.

"Where are you taking me Derek?" Abby asked once she realized that Derek missed the turn for both the hospital and by passed the private road that lead to the Hale property. "Derek take me home!"

"Relax I just want to take you somewhere safe. Just until I'm sure that Enis and his pack have really gone and won't come after you." This was a lie. Derek already knew that the other wolves had gone; he could smell it. However, Enis was right. By rights Enis should be the one to decided Abby's fate since it is her knowledge of his pack that could adversely effecting him. Enis backing down was a gift and now Derek only had one option; he needed to turn her and claim her as his mate. Once mated she would be under his protection and no other wolf could touch her. "How's your ankle? Do you want me to call Mel?"

"It's sore. I can just go to the E.R. tell them I fell." Abby answered with slight hesitation.

Scott rode in silence listening to the interaction between his brother and his ex. He wasn't sure what he could or should say in this situation. There was no denying that what happen tonight was his fault. He would make it up to Abby now simply wasn't the time.

"No that will raise too many questions. I don't want them to think the worst. Trust me everything is going to be fine." There was a cold edge to Derek's voice that spoke of a guilty conscious and regret. "You trust me don't you Abby? I know you use to. You use to trust me to take care of you. You use to trust me to not hurt you. You use to love me too. I can even recall you thought I was your hero." Derek pulled the car in front of what looked like an abandon house. "I need you to remember that now, and please believe me when I say that I never wanted this. I'm only doing what has to be done."

Abby backed herself to the furthest she could get from the driver side of the car. With no back door she was trapped. "What are you doing?" Derek didn't even bother to answer as he grabbed Abby legs and pulled her to him and out of the car. He needed to remain focused and emotionally detached for what he needed to do.

"Derek what the hell man?" Scott ran around the car slipping on the gravel as he followed his brother and a struggling Abby.

"Scott help me." Abby screamed over her shoulder realizing that Scott was just as confused as she was. Derek continued to restrain a struggling Abby by her waist quickly putting hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Stay out of this Scott! Get the door. Do it! And do as your told!" Derek roared at his little brother. Seeing Scot snap into action he gave his full attention to Abby. "Do you know where we are? This was the place my family use to use during the full moon. It is littered with secure underground rooms to hold those who didn't have control of the shift. It's perfect for what we needed for." Derek whispered harshly into the Abby's ear as he pulled her through the run down shack.

Abby lost her balance a little as Derek roughly shoved her into one of the rooms. "And what is it that we need it for? " Derek put Abby in one of the better kept up rooms. Unlike the rest of the rooms this one had seen recent use. It must have been when John was first turned.

"You'll find out. Right now I want, no I need you to calm down and rest. Can you do that?" Abby nodded her head; he only hope was to play along and hope that Derek let his guard down enough so that she could escape. "Good girl."

For days Abby spent her time locked in the room that consisted of a bed, a small desk, and one chair. She was lucky that she had a window that allowed her some connection to the outside world. She wonder if Derek had told her uncle where she was or if he was going out of his mind with worry. As it was Derek was the only other person that she saw. He came to her room faithfully four time a day to bring her food. It was getting harder and harder to resist the food and not eat. She had caved the day before and devoured one of the meals. He didn't simply just drop off the food and go. He stayed with her, and tried to get her to talk to him. Abby, well, she just wanted to go home and she let him know it.

Peter walked into Abby's room and sat in the only chair that placed along the wall. The room as sparsely furnished with a chair, and a bed. Abby was kneeling on the bed looking out the window. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that he was in the room until he started speaking. "You know in the old days when a wolf found his mate he would simply go to the young ladies father and get the permission that he needed. With the permission granted he would simply take the girl, and that would be that. I have been encouraging Derek to do just that since you walk through our front door. Derek is such a still boy, you see he's a hopeless romantic wanted you to be willing. I've tried my best to try to influence the outcome of this but you are simply being too difficult. So you and I are going to come to an agreement. Here is how it is going to go. You will complete the mating ritual. You will start eating the food my nephew brings you, you will run, and you will submit. For this I promise not harm Stiles. Poor thing the only human among wolves. " Peter dictated to Abby with a growl to his voice from party shifting his eyes turning them a brillent bright blue and voice sounding inhuman. Abby could do nothing but huddle in the corner her arms folded over her knees and her head buried in her arms. She was powerless, and Peter could smell the fear. Peter's voice soften as he stroked Abby's hair as a parent would a disobedient child. "I don't blame you of course, it's not your fault. You didn't know, and how could you? I blame your parents. I blame them for so many things. You realize all this unpleasantness wouldn't have happened if your parents hadn't tried to back out of the deal they made. The Hale's would still be a live, and you and Derek would have matted long ago. No matter what's done is done, and now its time to put things right." With that Peter walked out of the little room locking the door behind him.

"I hate you." Abby was finally able to get it. "You killed my family. I wish you were dead"

"I'm willing to be the bad guy because someone has to be in order to get things done." Peter re entered the room clearly hearing Abby's admission. "You will see one day you will thank me. I'm doing this not only for Derek's happiness but for your as well. I wasn't lying when I said I liked you." Peter lend down and kissed Abby's head before taking his final leave.

Abby was left in the room with nothing but her thoughts. And the one consistent thought that ran through her mind was that she was one hundred percent screwed. There was no way that she would make it out of this hell until Derek allowed it. Her humane life was slipping away from her and she needed to make peace with it.


End file.
